Ágda
by Maresia
Summary: Quando o destino se cruza com o amor, apenas um dos dois pode prevalecer na vida da pessoa em questão. Esta história mostra-nos o caminho sinuoso que uma corajosa rapariga tem que percorrer até a sua decisão final.
1. Capitulo 1 - Tempestade

Num longínquo cantinho, localizado bem a Norte do globo, vive a bela e fria Bluegard, imersa em belas planícies de neve branca e serena, embalada pelo nobre e furioso vento gelado, coberta por um imenso e platinado céu decorado com pesadas nuvens solitárias. Este local nunca foi beijado pelos preciosos e quentes raios da estrela maior, em sua vez é abraçado por vastos e fascinantes nevões que a torna a zona mais gelada do mundo. Aqui, os rios não correm alegremente para o grande oceano porque passam a maior parte do tempo trancados por enormes camadas de gelo reluzente e perigoso. As flores não brotam da terra, a vegetação não cresce em abundância devido à imperturbável infertilidade dos solos gelados. O quotidiano dos habitantes desta tranquila e silenciosa terra caminham de mãos dadas com o rigoroso e demorado inverno nórdico.

Algures, num local distante do centro da nevada aldeia, duas pessoas estavam sentadas em duas pedras brancas, observando atentamente o frio que persistentemente os rodeava, sem dar tréguas algumas, porém este não os afetava, viviam com ele como se de um amigo se tratasse. Um dos rapazes tinha uma elegante cabeleira verde, emoldurando um rosto esculpido com finas feições. As suas mãos seguravam um pesado e grosso livro adornado com uma brilhante capa negra, onde se distinguia um enorme título escrito a dourado. A concentração era o único sentimento, a única emoção que o seu nobre rosto deixava transparecer, enquanto analisava atentamente aquele descomunal volume. O outro rapaz possuía um lindo cabelo dourado, o seu rosto era pálido como a neve que os vigiava, os seus olhos eram dois diamantes azuis que reluziam intensamente, contrastando impecavelmente com o cenário gelado. Este, ao contrário do seu melhor amigo, não exibia nenhum pesado e misterioso livro, por seu turno olhava curioso o céu cor de prata, imaginando o que se escondia para além daquela Terra imersa em gelo e silêncio.

\- Então, como está a correr a leitura meu irmão? – Perguntou o rapaz louro, desviando as suas atenções para o rapaz do livro.

\- Os mistérios do universo são fascinantes, são uma fonte inesgotável de conhecimento, de perguntas, respostas e suposições. – Respondeu o jovem de rosto fino. A sua voz personificava o próprio clima de Bluegard.

\- O meu pai nutre um grande orgulho por ti sabes? Ele passa os dias a afirmar que se continuas assim, irás bastante longe. Eu também acredito nisso, Dégel. – Confessou o observador do vasto céu.

\- O senhor Garcia é um homem imensamente sábio, nunca conheci um homem com o caracter dele. Estou bastante grato por todos os estudos e ensinamentos que ele me incutiu afavelmente ao longo do tempo, nada pagaria o que ele fez por mim. – Respondeu Dégel, nunca retirando os seus penetrantes olhos de uma página consumida pelo passar cruel dos anos. – Grande parte do que eu sou, a ele lhe agradeço, Unity, disso podes ter tu a certeza, meu amigo. – Murmurou ele, perdendo-se no meio de milhares de letras e runas confusas.

\- Apesar de tudo, eu tenho consciência de que o nosso tempo juntos está prestes a findar. – Constatou Unity, demostrando alguma tristeza na sua doce voz. – Quanto tempo mais? – Insistiu, reparando que o outro não estava a prestar atenção. – Dégel estás a ouvir? – Perguntou, ligeiramente aborrecido.

\- Sim estou, talvez um mês. – Disse o jovem de longos cabelos verdes, não dando muita importância ao diálogo.

\- Mas o santuário já te requisitou? – Voltou a perguntar o louro.

\- Sim, eu tenho que ir até lá, porém apenas para resolver assuntos burocráticos, não te preocupes. – Antecipou-se, prevendo que o seu amigo iria proferir nova questão. – Agora, por favor permite-me que finalize esta página deliciosa, sobre a influência das fases da lua na alteração das marés e das correntes marítimas. – Pediu educadamente.

\- Certo. – Assentiu maldisposto Unity, voltando a focar o misterioso céu cor de prata.

As nuvens corriam apressadas pelo espelho platinado, empurradas furtivamente pelo forte vente nórdico. Os flocos de neve caíam com grande intensidade, cobrindo por completo o terreno pintado de branco. O vento soprava e soprava, brincando desagradavelmente com os cabelos dos dois jovens. A neve caía sobre as páginas marcadas pelo tempo, finalmente Dégel desistiu dos seus preciosos estudos.

\- Bem, vamos voltar, o teu pai provavelmente já cedeu à preocupação. – Decidiu ele, olhando para o amigo que sem êxito sacudia a neve dos cabelos dourados.

\- Acho que vem aí um nevão daqueles. – Afirmou Unity, erguendo-se da sua pedra, preparando-se para iniciar o caminho de regresso ao seu nobre e confortável palacete, onde certamente um jantar delicioso os aguardava.

\- Sim, parece que sim. – Concordou Dégel, levantando-se e começando a andar.

Juntos caminharam até à aldeia elegantemente decorada de branco. Passaram por pequenas habitações onde a neve já se apresentava com rigor e perfeição, cobrindo as pequenas janelinhas, adornadas com tecidos coloridos. O vento martelava furiosamente contra os frágeis telhados de madeira. As pessoas recolhiam rapidamente ao interior dos seus lares, tentando escapar ao poderoso e gelado nevão. As lareiras crepitavam alegremente desafiando de forma perspicaz a tempestade que floria abundantemente sobre aquela aldeia cor de linho.

Dégel e Unity andavam com alguma dificuldade devido ao violento vento que os desequilibrava, os seus pés já se enterravam através do espesso tapete que cobria Bluegard.

\- Temos que nos apressar, se não daqui a pouco não conseguimos chegar a casa, Dégel. – Preveniu o jovem de belos cabelos dourados, vacilando perante o clima desfavorável.

\- Sim tens razão, a passagem daqui a pouco já está inteiramente coberta pela neve. – Concordou Dégel, apressando teimosamente o passo, puxando o seu amigo por um braço.

O jovem aquário estava pleno de certeza. A planície que conduzia ao real palacete já estava escondida pelo furioso nevão. Os dois olharam aquele cenário repleto de beleza e perigosidade.

\- Eu já não consigo passar, Dégel. – Disse Unity, observando com mais atenção o espaço.

\- Não há problema, eu ajudo. – Prontificou-se o nobre rapaz, levantando o amigo e colocando às suas costas. – Acho que assim já consegues certamente. – Disse ele.

\- Sem dúvida. Por vezes esqueço-me que o meu melhor amigo é um dos homens mais poderosos que caminha sobre a Terra. Por vezes, esqueço-me que o meu irmão é o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário! – Exclamou o louro orgulhosamente, segurando-se ao amigo com todas as suas forças, resistindo às tendências caprichosas do vento gelado.

Por entre o vasto e impassível nevoeiro uma antiga e nobre casa fazia a sua difícil aparição, ficando cada vez mais perto e maior, revelando toda a sua magnificência e grandiosidade. As luzes que brilhavam no seu interior luziam de forma convidativa para todos aqueles que corajosamente lutavam contra aquela impiedosa tempestade de neve.

\- Estamos quase, Dégel. Só mais um pouco. – Incentivou Unity, sentindo o peso da culpa nos seus ombros, ele não suportava ser um fardo para o amigo. Porém, o Aquário nunca o vira como tal, não o considerando apenas como um amigo, mas sim como o irmão que nunca teve.

\- Sim estamos muito perto. – Disse Dégel arfando ligeiramente, devido ao esforço multiplicado.

Num momento de conforto e alegria a nobre casa veio ao encontro de ambos, abençoando-os com o seu carinhoso calor e um delicioso cheirinho a comida perfeitamente confecionada nos enormes fogões abastecidos a lanha. Uma delicada jovem veio esperá-los à porta, ofertando-lhes um doce e ternurento sorriso. Os seus cabelos de ouro reluziam à luz das milhares de velas que garantiam aquela iluminação impressionante, os seus olhos eram de um azul tão profundo como os grandiosos mares. A jovem trajava um elegante vestido azul-claro que combinava impecavelmente com a sua aparência angelical.

\- Ainda bem que retornaram. Estávamos a ficar bastante preocupados. – Disse ela em voz tão doce como o seu rosto.

\- Não te preocupes maninha, nós estamos óptimos. – Disse Unity, abraçando fraternamente a sua irmã mais nova.

\- Que cheirinho agradável, Serafina. – Comentou Dégel.

\- Sim, pedimos para que Celeste fizesse um jantar… - Serafina parou a explicação, vendo que Dégel olhava apreensivo para o gelado exterior. – O que se passa Dégel? – Perguntou ela curiosa, aproximando-se do cavaleiro.

\- Senti algo. – Confessou Dégel, bastante atento. – Esperem um pouco. – Pediu. – Ainda estou a sentir é a leve réstia de um cosmo, bem perto do local onde estivemos sentados Unity. – Confirmou Dégel. – Vou ver o que se passa. – Decidiu, saindo disparado pela porta ainda aberta.

\- Dégel é muito perigoso! A tempestade não é algo que se brinque! Não desafies o clima, porque se assim o fizeres não terás força para o parar! – Avisou Serafina receosa, contudo a única resposta que obteve foi os assustadores uivos do vento.

\- Não vale a pena, ele é muito teimoso. – Disse Unity, abraçando a sua adorada irmão. – E além disso, ele é um cavaleiro de ouro um dos homens mais fortes do mundo, não te esqueças. – Disse ele. – Dégel tem cuidado, estou preocupado. Eu não sei o que este horrível nevão esconde. – Pensou ele no seu íntimo, levando Serafina até à sala de jantar bastante perfumada com o odor delicioso da comida quente.

Dégel lutava desesperadamente contra a tenebrosa violência da forte tempestade branca. A força do vento derrubava-o aqui e ali. A neve caia pesadamente sobre o seu corpo gelado, porém ele não desistia da sua busca. A escuridão cegava-o plenamente, ele nada via, apenas tacteava aquele silêncio arrepiante e gelado. Ele tinha consciência que há muito que a aldeia ficara para trás com as suas lareiras cantantes.

De súbito, o seu joelho chocou dolorosamente contra uma pedra, sentiu um fio de sangue quente percorrer-lhe a perna e uma ferida rasgar-lhe a pele, todavia, agora sabia exatamente onde estava.

\- Estás perto, tenho a certeza. Aguenta mais um pouco, por favor. – As suas corajosas palavras eram abafadas pelo ensurdecedor vento.

Dégel continuou a vaguear, entregue à sua sorte e ao seu espírito de entreajuda, até que o seu pé tocou em algo saliente. O seu coração bateu mais do que nunca.

A quem pertencerá a pequena réstia de cosmo? Chegará Dégel a tempo? Ou será tarde de mais?


	2. Capitulo 2 - Sobressalto

O belo nevão continuava a sua cruel devastação branca, acompanhado pela noite gélida e silenciosa. O luar estava escondido, preso por aquele nevoeiro fervilhante e triste, lançando a nobre Bluegard numa escuridão arrepiante. O forte vento lançava na atmosfera fria, uivos repletos de terror, levando para longe o desejado calor.

Dégel de Aquário, por fim deparou-se com o que ansiosamente procurava. Debruçou-se embalado com a força do vento, perante aquela saliência perdida na neve. Tateou cautelosamente, até que descobriu um corpo humano, cabelos e uma mão gelada. Pela estrutura corporal logo compreendeu que se tratava de uma criança, de uma rapariga. Levantou-a com cuidado e apertou-a contra si, tentando oferecer-lhe o seu próprio calor humano.

\- Kardia, como eu gostava que aqui estivesses com o teu cosmo quente esta menina recuperaria muito mais depressa. Nada me garante que ela sobreviva, está gelada e inconsciente. E sem dúvida o meu cosmo não é o mais ideal, porém farei o meu melhor. – Lamentou o jovem, pensando desesperadamente no seu amigo cavaleiro de Ouro de escorpião, cujo cosmo atingia temperaturas bastante ideais, propicias à recuperação daquela infortunada criança.

O cavaleiro iniciou um difícil caminho, segurando a menina nos seus fortes e protectores braços, contudo a tempestade não parecia querer facilitar a sua corajosa tarefa, lutava com todas as suas poderosas e geladas forças para o impedir de concretizar aquele salvamento. Uma gelada rajada daquele vento arrepiante e impiedoso derrubou o Aquário e a criança.

\- Oh céus! Assim não conseguirei certamente. Ela não acorda, será tarde de mais, permiti que não, por favor. – Pediu o belo rapaz, levantando-se e voltando a pegar a menina nos seus braços. – Aguenta, vou tentar chegar à aldeia, alguém aí poderá ajudar, vamos lá! – Disse ele, apertando a criança contra o seu corpo igualmente gelado.

O dourado caminhava e caminhava, lutava e lutava contra aquela tempestade hostil e devastadora. Os dentes afiados daquele gelo demoníaco mordiam-lhe a alma imersa em frio, sufocavam-lhe o coração, entorpeciam-lhe a mente, habitualmente clara e extremamente lógica. Uma nova e terrível rajada veio caprichosamente ao seu encontro, atirando-o contra umas potentes e aguçadas pedras, uma dor intensa latejava na sua cabeça, um fio de sangue vermelho decorava o perfeito branco da neve. Então a escuridão ficou mais opaca, mais fria, mais dolorosa, mais negra, e as forças abandonaram o nobre cavaleiro.

No quente e confortável palácio do Senhor Garcia, a preocupação percorria todas as mentes e espíritos, enquanto o jantar era servido em belíssimos pratos de puro e brilhante ouro. As milhares de velas impecavelmente colocadas em elegantes castiçais, serpenteavam misteriosamente pela sala de jantar, iluminando os rostos preocupados.

\- Ele ainda não regressou. – Disse a bela Serafina, levando um delicioso pedaço de carne guisada à boca. – Será que ele está bem? – Perguntou.

\- Ninguém o pode saber, minha querida, mas acredito que sim. – Respondeu o sábio Senhor Garcia, bebendo um grande trago de um vinho muito perfumado e vermelho. – Ele é dotado de uma coragem impressionante, e conhece como ninguém o nosso tenebroso clima. – Reforçou.

\- Mas esta tempestade… - Insistiu a jovem, tremendo ligeiramente.

\- Ele ficará bem Serafina, tem calma. – Tranquilizou-a Unity. – Dégel mantêm-te vivo, meu irmão. – Pediu o jovem de belos cabelos dourados.

Apesar de estarem bastante preocupados, siaram muito bem, aquela comida era deliciosa e muito quentinha, dava um novo ânimo aos seus espíritos desgostosos. O pai dos dois jovens levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos seus reais aposentos.

\- Se surgirem notícias de Dégel, informem-me de imediato. – Ordenou ele, parando junto à porta aos dois filhos e a alguns empregados que por ali deambulavam.

\- Fique descansado, pai, assim será feito. – Confirmou Unity, assentindo ao pedido de seu pai.

\- Unity, eu irei até à capelinha rezar uma oração, para que os deuses guiem Dégel esta noite. – Afirmou Serafina limpando uma lágrima do seu bonito rosto. Ela nutria um imenso e inexplicável carinho por Dégel, desde o primeiro dia que se cruzaram. – Irmão, escutas-me? – Perguntou, vendo que Unity estava perdido em pensamentos.

\- Sim claro. Tu gostas muito dele, não é verdade? – Questionou, olhando seriamente para a sua irmã.

\- Sim tu sabes que sim. Mas porquê agora essa questão? – Respondeu ela, devolvendo o olhar.

\- Por nada, desculpa. – Disse Unity, levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao Hall de entrada. Serafina por seu turno, seguiu até a pequena capelinha.

Dégel ainda permanecia caído, sucumbindo ao doce e penetrante frio da neve branca e enfeitiçada. Corajosamente apertava ainda a menina junto de si. Ele não iria permitir que aquele nevão arrogante a roubasse ao mundo, ainda não. De súbito, alguns movimentos revoltaram os novelinhos gelados. A criança agitava-se ligeiramente nos braços do cavaleiro. Ela libertou-se do emaranhado de braços e sentou-se.

\- Oh! – Fez ela em voz fraca e trémula, tateando a superfície que a protegia da cruel e fria morte gelada. – Por favor não morras, por favor! – Implorava ela, desfazendo-se em lágrimas. – Tu salvaste-me, por favor não me abandones. – Chorava ela, acariciando o rosto frio e manchado de sangue do Dourado. – Alguém me ajude, alguém, por favor! – O seu desesperado grito ecoou na noite silenciosa. – Vá lá, acorda! – Pediu, dando algumas palmadinhas no braço de Dégel.

\- Acordaste! – Disse uma frágil voz saindo dos finos lábios do corajoso jovem de Ouro. – Temos que sair daqui, rapidamente.

\- Estás ferido! – Disse ela horrorizada, sentindo o sangue de Dégel beijar-lhe as mãos gélidas.

\- Não tem importância! Como estão os teus ferimentos? – Perguntou ele, apoiando-se nas pedras para se erguer.

\- Dói um pouco, mas acho que consigo caminhar. – Disse ela, levantando-se e colocando-se ao lado do seu salvador.

\- Então vamos lá! – Incentivou o lindo Aquário, colocando um braço sobre os ombros da menina.

Juntos caminharam decididos, através da lutadora e persistente tempestade, deixando bem marcados os seus paços na abundante neve reluzente. Depois de vários e infindáveis minutos a andar sobre aquele deserto de neve, escuridão e silêncio a iluminação da pequena aldeia veio carinhosamente ao seu encontro.

\- Vamos procurar alguém que ainda não tenha sido abençoado pelo sono para nos auxiliar. – Decidiu Dégel, conduzindo a menina pelas estreitas ruas empedradas do povoado gelado.

\- Sim. – Respondeu a menina, encostando-se ao cavaleiro.

\- Desculpa perguntar, só respondes à minha questão se achares oportuno, como te chamas? – Perguntou ele timidamente, olhando aquele rosto bonito e infantil marcado pelo frio insolente.

\- Eu, eu, o meu nome é… - A menina olhou confusa em volta, como se a pergunta posta por Dégel fosse algo bizarro e assustador. – Desculpa mas eu não sei. – O dourado foi apanhado de surpresa, não esperava aquela resposta. – Desculpa. – Insistiu a menina.

\- Tens família? Onde moras? – Persistiu o Aquário confuso.

\- Desculpa mas eu não sei. – Disse a criança envergonhada.

\- Talvez tenhas perdido a memória com a queda. – Constatou Dégel, analisando a expressão ausente daquela menina.

\- Achas? – Perguntou ela.

\- Tenho a certeza, porém não te preocupes, eu por enquanto cuidarei de ti, até descobrirmos a tua família. – Prontificou-se o jovem de forma ternurenta.

\- Obrigado senhor… - Iniciou ela.

\- Dégel, o meu nome é Dégel. – Concluiu o cavaleiro, parando junto de uma cabana que ainda possuía movimento. – Parece que a nossa ajuda chegou.

Dégel caminhou até a porta pintada de castanho e salpicada de branco, ergueu o seu poderoso punho e bateu com força. Os paços não tardaram em responder.

\- Ah! Dégel o que te traz aqui nesta noite de tempestade. – Disse uma senhora gordinha de rosto doce e amável. – Oh meu Deus o teu rosto! Quem é esta menina?

\- Para lhe dizer a verdade, Gabriela eu não sei. Resgatei-a do meio da tempestade. Acha que podemos entrar para tratar os nossos ferimentos e tomar algo quente. Se não for abuso pedia-lhe igualmente a amabilidade de nos deixar aqui pernoitar. – Pediu Dégel, ganhando folgo.

\- Claro, claro entrem. Vou preparar um chá bem quentinho. – Prontificou-se Gabriela dirigindo-se a um pequeno fogão

O cavaleiro de Aquário sentou-se num pequeno sofá e indicou outro à menina. Dégel olhou-a com mais atenção, só agora se dera conta da beleza daquela criança. Ela era magra, de estatura média. Possuía uns lindos e compridos cabelos lisos de um ruivo que personificava as sorridentes labaredas. O seu rosto era calmo, de pele doce e reconfortante. Os seus olhos eram azuis muito claros e sonhadores. Vestia um prático vestido verde-água que lhe assentava muito bem.

\- Aqui têm uma chávena bem quente de chá. – Ofereceu a ternurenta senhora exibindo duas grandes canecas de barro fumegantes e apetecíveis. – Agora bebam para depois tratarmos desses ferimentos. – Afirmou ela, passando uma mão pelos lindos cabelos da menina. – Bebe minha querida!

\- Muito obrigada. – Agradeceu ela.

\- Obrigado Gabriela. – Disse Dégel saboreando aquela bebida divinal.

\- De nada, só eu sei como é injusto o nosso Inverno. – Disse a senhora pensativa, olhando pela janelinha de vidro fosco. – Certamente irás cuidar dela até se conseguir encontrar a sua família. O senhor Garcia sem dúvida não se incomodará com isso, ele é um homem dotado de uma bondade inigualável, é um grande homem.

\- Certamente, logo pela manhã iremos para a mansão e explicarei o sucedido. – Confirmou Dégel, pousando a caneca numa mesinha de madeira. – Já terminaste…? Sem dúvida temos que te arranjar um nome. – Brincou ele, aproximando-se da criança. – Serafina ajudará nessa tarefa. – Disse, analisando os ferimentos causados pela tempestade. – Não me parecem profundos nem graves, todavia precisam de um curativo adequado. – Finalizou.

Por fim, os curativos estavam feitos, e o cavaleiro e a menina estavam prontos para dormir algumas horas em duas caminhas muito confortáveis e fofas que Gabriela amavelmente elaborara.

\- Quem és tu? – Pensou Dégel antes de cair pela quente fenda do mundo dos sonhos.

Quem é esta menina? O que mudará na vida do cavaleiro de Aquário? Que segredos esconde?


	3. Capitulo 3 - Ângela

A madrugada floresceu clara e tranquila, deixando nas suas costas o rasto branco da poderosa tempestade que devastara a graciosa aldeia de Bluegard. As rajadas de vento tinham sessado quase por completo, transformando-se em suaves e deliciosas brisas geladas, a imensa torrente de neve terminara, dando lugar a uma maravilhosa dança de novelinhos cor de linho branco e macio.

Na nobre e respeitada mansão já se sentiam alguns movimentos, empregados corriam apressados pela enorme cozinha, revestida com azulejos cremes, preparando a perfeita confeção de pão caseiro e único. Dali, a poucos minutos o cheirinho agradável daquele pão já corria alegremente pelo palacete, para maravilha de todos. Outros servos preparavam enormes cafeteiras de cobre, afogadas em leite muito branco, pousando-as ruidosamente sobre os descomunais fogões de lanha. Tinha que estar tudo magnífico para quando a família se levantasse.

Um belo e reluzente enxame de velas já pairava nos seus elegantes castiçais prateados, iluminando uma comprida mesa decorada com uma antiga toalha de cambraia fina. Sobre ele diversos pratinhos de ouro e umas belas canecas feitas do mesmo metal precioso demostravam toda a grandiosidade e riqueza daquela família real. Uma serva entrou na magnífica sala, colocando sobre a mesa uma travessa de prata, repleta de cheirosas e quentinhas torradas. Uma outra serva seguia-a de perto, transportando um requintado jarro prateado, a transbordar de leite fervilhante. Uma terceira mulher fez a sua entrada na real divisão, trazendo consigo uma bandeja antiga, repleta de compotas de diversos sabores, morango, pêssego, maçã, amora, ananás, para delícia de todos.

\- Luísa! Espero que não te tenhas esquecido da compota de maracujá, o menino Unity adora-a. – Perguntou a mulher que transportara a travessa com as torradas.

\- Ah! – Fez Luísa assustada. – Desculpe, Amélia vou já buscá-la. – Disse.

\- Mais uma dessas e vais para o olho da rua, aqui não se toleram incompetências! – Ameaçou Amélia irritada.

Serafina caminhava já vestida com um elegante vestido branco adornado com continhas azuis pelos corredores que conduziam ao quarto de Dégel. Deu algumas pancadinhas suaves na porta castanha, trancada com uma fechadura dourada onde se via gravado um belo cisne de bronze, Porém apenas o som da louça na cozinha e algumas vozes vieram ao seu encontro.

\- Ele não regressou. – Disse ela, virando-se, pois tinha escutado paços. – Bom dia meu irmão.

\- Vejo que Dégel ainda não regressou. – Afirmou o belo rapaz, assombrado com aquele pensamento. – Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço, depois caso ele não tenha voltado reunirei alguns homens, e procederemos às buscas. Juro que não regressarei sem ele, juro Serafina. – Garantiu Unity, fitando decidido a sua doce irmã.

\- Obrigada Unity. – Agradeceu ela, seguiram até à sala de jantar, onde a comida e seu pai os aguardava.

Na pequena e pobre cabana de Gabriela, Dégel fora acordado pelo crepitar maravilhoso das labaredas que dançavam contentes na velha lareira de tijolo. A ternurenta senhora já estava de pé junto ao fogão, mexendo energicamente uma tachola ferrugenta.

\- Bom dia Gabriela! – Saudou Dégel, esfregando os olhos. – Oh! Ela ainda está a dormir. – Disse ele, olhando para a pequena menina profundamente adormecida, enroscada nos fofos cobertores.

\- Bom dia Dégel! Pensei apenas acordá-la quando a comida estiver pronta. – Sussurrou Gabriela, deitando um pouco de açúcar na tachola fumegante. – Ela passou por muito, acho que merece descansar. – Afirmou, sorrindo a Dégel.

\- Sim tens razão. – Respondeu o cavaleiro. – O que é o pequeno-almoço? Tem um cheirinho muito agradável! – Perguntou.

\- Bem, são papas de aveia. Em nada se compara com a comida que estás habituado na mansão, claro. – Disse ela timidamente.

\- Nada disso! Está perfeito! – Disse Dégel sinceramente para alívio daquela amável senhora.

\- E já está! – Anunciou ela, retirando a tachola do fogão e colocando-a em cima da pequena mesa, onde se via três taças muito desgastadas.

O perfume adocicado da comida penetrava pelas pequenas narinas da criança fazendo-a despertar do maravilhoso e encantado mundo dos sonhos. Ela ergueu-se e olhou em redor, saboreando aquele calor agradável.

\- Bom dia senhor Dégel! Bom dia Senhora Gabriela! – Cumprimentou ela docemente, caminhando até à mesa onde eles já estavam sentados.

\- Bom dia minha querida! Dormiste bem? – Perguntou Gabriela dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto infantil.

\- Sim dormi, obrigada. – Respondeu ela.

\- Bom dia! Então como está a tua memória? – Perguntou Dégel, indicando-lhe a sua tigela.

\- Vazia. – Respondeu ela, começando a comer.

Terminaram rapidamente a refeição, agradeceram e despediram-se, partindo em direção ao palacete imaculado.

\- Que bonita aldeia! – Comentava a menina enquanto percorria o povoado branco.

\- Sim de facto esta aldeia é belíssima. O seu poder de calma e serenidade é incrível e fascinante. – Disse Dégel pensativo.

No palácio do senhor Garcia o pequeno-almoço decorreu em silêncio, estavam demasiado preocupados para proferir qualquer palavra. Unity mal tocou nas torradas e no leite, quando o seu pai findou a refeição ele dirigiu-se à entrada principal da nobre mansão, onde alguns homens o aguardavam.

\- Bem, vamos lá, temos que o encontrar, prometi a Serafina que o traria de volta, não podemos fracassar. – Informou o rapaz, temendo não conseguir cumprir a promessa que fizera.

Dégel e a menina cruzaram a planície coberta de neve até chegarem por fim à enorme porta que escondia o palacete. Bateu delicadamente à porta, esperando uma resposta. A criança olhava maravilhada para a grandiosidade daquele edifício e ainda ela não conhecia o interior.

\- Esperemos que seja ele. – Disse esperançado Unity abrindo a porta. – Dégel! – Gritou deparando-se com o melhor amigo. – E quem é ela? – Questionou, olhando curioso para a menina.

\- É uma longa história. Mais tarde contarei. – Respondeu o Aquário, conduzindo a criança para o interior confortável do palácio.

Serafina e o senhor Garcia ao escutarem a voz do dourado correram até ao vasto Hall iluminado por candeeiros abastecidos com petróleo.

\- Dégel, estás vivo! – Exclamou Serafina, atirando-se ao pescoço do Aquário, envolvendo-o num forte e aliviado abraço.

O regente da antiga casa estava bastante feliz ao ver Dégel, todavia os seus sábios e examinadores olhos prendiam-se na menina.

\- Quem é esta criança Dégel? – Perguntou ele

\- Bem, eu resgatei-a do meio da tempestade. – Iniciou o cavaleiro. – Mas enquanto lhe conto toda a história pedia-lhe que deixasse esta menina tomar um banho quente e colocar umas roupas secas, talvez Serafina possa auxiliar nessa tarefa.

\- Claro que sim, vem querida. – Comprometeu-se a jovem, não esperando a resposta de seu pai, pegou na pequena e fria mão da criança e saiu do hall só parando no seu grande quarto.

O senhor Garcia fez sinal a Dégel para que o seguisse até à enorme biblioteca, e ele assim o fez, seguido de perto por Unity. A divisão era vasta, todas as paredes estavam cobertas de armários, repletos de enormes e poeirentos volumes, recheados de preciosas informações, teorias e estudos sobre os mais diversos e inimagináveis temas.

\- Então conta-nos por favor o que ocorreu durante a passada noite. – Pediu o Senhor Garcia educadamente.

\- Quando chegámos a casa eu senti um pequeno e frágil laivo de um cosmo então…

Unity e o seu pai escutaram atentamente a narrativa descrita pelo cavaleiro de Ouro, assimilando cada pormenor contado

\- E então decidi trazê-la para aqui, até encontrarmos a família dela. Eu não podia deixá-la por aí à mercê da sua própria sorte. – Explicou Dégel.

\- Bem já compreendi, não se fala mais no assunto ela ficará connosco até notícias da sua família, ou até ela recuperar a memória. – Disse o Senhor Garcia não desapontando as espectativas do cavaleiro.

\- Ganhei mais uma irmã! – Exclamou Unity feliz.

\- Obrigado senhor Garcia. – Agradeceu o nobre e corajoso jovem.

Serafina ajudara a menina a tomar um quente e reconfortante banho, agora entravam na sala de estar onde Dégel e Unity já as esperavam.

\- Tu vestias esse vestido quando eras pequena Serafina. – Disse Unity reconhecendo o traje que a menina exibia. Serafina emprestara-lhe um bonito vestido azul profundo, similar à cor do céu noturno, decorado com um fantástico laço. – Que linda que ela está! – Elogiou o jovem louro.

\- Senhor Dégel… - Iniciou a menina, olhando confusa para o dourado.

\- Não existe qualquer problema, tu podes ficar aqui. – Tranquilizo-a.

\- Sem problema mesmo, não te preocupes nós cuidaremos de ti. – Disse docemente Serafina, levando a menina até uma confortável poltrona cor de tigre.

\- Mas eu não tenho nada. – Lamentou a criança tristemente

\- Em relação às roupas, não há motivo para preocupação eu guardei todas as minhas, agora são tuas. – Ofereceu a jovem ternurenta.

\- Obrigada, muito obrigada. – Disse a menina, mal acreditando em tudo o que estava acontecer.

\- Mas ainda existe um probleminha. – Anunciou Dégel, fazendo os dois irmãos olharem para ele assustados. – Ela não se lembra de como se chama. Temos que lhe arranjar um nome. Pensei que poderia contar contigo para essa tarefa. – Disse ele, apontando para Serafina.

\- Claro que sim, é um enorme prazer. – Confirmou ela, bastante feliz por Dégel confiar nela para aquele propósito. – Tenho um nome ótimo, talvez gostem, Ângela que tal? – Sugeriu ela.

\- Ângela! Eu gosto é perfeito! – Exclamou a menina com a felicidade a dançar-lhe nos inocentes olhos azuis.

\- Acho que é magnífico. – Assentiu o cavaleiro.

\- Eu também gosto, - Reforçou Unity.

\- Então a partir de agora o teu nome é Ângela. – Finalizou Serafina orgulhosa.

Quais são as reservas do imprevisível futuro para a jovem Ângela?


	4. Capitulo 4 - Viagem

Um mês se passou desde a misteriosa chegada de Ângela à bela e branca Bluegard, e à calma e tranquila vida do jovem Dégel de Aquário. A memória da linda menina permanecia duramente vazia e deserta, refletindo terrivelmente o negro e esquecido espelho do seu passado.

Ângela dividia os seus frios dias de Inverno, caminhando entre pesados livros de estudo, narrados na perfeição pela gelada voz do cavaleiro de ouro, aulas de danças clássicas, partilhadas com a jovem aristocrata, e enormes passeios na companhia dos três amigos.

Numa branca tarde de Domingo, Dégel e Unity desceram como já era costume até à bela aldeia para visitar o mercado. Ali, a diversidade de produtos era imensa, comida, vinhos, tecidos tingidos por belas cores, bijutarias fantásticas, animais e uma pequena banca vendia alguns livros gastos e velhos, manchados pelo passar das primaveras, relíquias escondidas pelo mundo, na sábia opinião de Dégel, que se perdia no meio de títulos incrivelmente sumidos.

\- Estes livros são tesouros preciosos, que nas suas belas páginas escondem os mais impressionantes mistérios da humanidade. – Afirmava ele de forma sonhadora, pegando num enorme volume maltratado.

\- Sim claro. – Respondeu Unity, não dando muita importância.

\- Se quiser comprar aproveite agora, que eu só retornarei para o ano que vem. – Dizia um velho alfarrabista, reparando no fascínio irrepreensível do jovem dourado.

\- Este volume narra na perfeição e com todos os pormenores antigas e famosas guerras mitológicas que se abateram sobre a Terra, este livro é uma lenda viva! – Exclamou o Aquário maravilhado com aquela descoberta. – Eu fico com ele. – Confirmou, retirando uma bolsinha branca do bolço das suas calças azuis ganga.

\- Boa escolha! Boa escolha, meu rapaz! De facto esse livro é um exemplar muito raro e valioso. – Disse o velhote pegando as moedas rapidamente.

\- Obrigado meu amigo. – Agradeceu o cavaleiro, seguindo o seu caminho.

Os dois amigos continuaram a sua viagem através dos maravilhosos produtos expostos por todas as ruas estreitas e empedradas, aquele ambiente dava a Bluegard um aspeto mais quente, mais confortável, mais convidativo. Agora, era a vez de Unity se deter perante uma vasta banquinha de compotas tradicionais e caseiras, rotuladas com uns bonitos e atrativos tecidos.

\- Vou comprar algumas! – Disse o jovem louro, lançando um grande sorriso à rapariga que estava a atender.

\- Não comeces Unity, lembra-te da menina das lãs a semana passada. – Avisou Dégel.

\- Oh! Tinhas que te lembrar disso? Foi um triste incidente. – Desculpou-se Unity, pegando um frasquinho. – Este é de cereja, achas que a Ângela gosta? Ou talvez este de pêra? Não, espera, olha este aqui de quivi. – Unity estava visivelmente empolgado, o seu contagiante entusiasmo captara a atenção da jovem loura que estava a vender as compotas. – Oh meu deus! Olha para este é de coco e canela!

\- Unity acalma-te, são apenas compotas! – Pediu o dourado, segurando a mão do seu amigo que se preparava para alcançar um novo frasquinho, desta vez o rótulo dizia abóbora e laranja. – Não os podes levar a todos. – Dizia Dégel, mantendo o jovem guloso fora do alcance dos deliciosos frasquinhos.

\- Então levo três. Vá lá Dégel três é bastante pouco, por favor. – Pediu Unity, vendo a cara de reprovação do cavaleiro.

\- Certo, mas apenas três nem mais um, ouviste bem. Qualquer dia o teu pai mata-nos. – Lamentou o dourado, lembrando-se dos oito potinhos que o seu amigo levara a semana passada.

Finalmente o cavaleiro conseguiu a muito custo levar Unity para longe da banca da perdição, transportavam num bonito saquinho de seda compotas de coco e canela, mel e limão e de cereja.

\- Ela vai adorar esta delícia de cereja, tenho a certeza. – Dizia orgulhoso. – Dégel, já reparaste que os cabelos dela fazem lembrar belas e deliciosas cerejas? – Perguntou Unity com ar sonhador.

\- Já referiste isso umas cem vezes desde que ela chegou, e olha que só passou uma semana. – Retorquiu o dourado chateado. – Agora vamos para casa. – Ordenou sem paciência.

\- Ainda não. – Discordou o jovem nobre. – Quero passar na banca da Gabriela, para comprar um presentinho para a Ângela, e tu devias comprar algo para a Serafina ela iria ficar louca de alegria. – Sugeriu Unity, dirigindo-se a uma banquinha repleta de brilho e vaidade.

\- Boa tarde Gabriela. – Saudou Dégel, avistando a senhora gordinha que os tinha ajudado na noite da tempestade.

\- Bom dia Dégel. Bom dia menino Unity! Então como está aquela querida menina? – Perguntou, olhando para Dégel. Unity já remexia apressadamente nos belos produtos expostos.

\- Ela está bem, apesar da sua memória ainda não ter voltado. – Respondeu Dégel.

\- E aqui está, são perfeitos sem dúvida! – Exclamou Unity, erguendo um par de ganchos em formato de lacinhos, brancos decorados com pequenas estrelas vermelhas. – Acho que ficarão maravilhosos nos cabelos dela. – Disse ele, o jovem louro esticou o dinheiro a Gabriela e olhou para o Aquário. – O que escolheste?

\- Bem, acho que não tenho muito jeito para dar presentes a raparigas. – Afirmou o cavaleiro com cara de poucos amigos. – Não sei do que Serafina poderá gostar.

\- Tenho algo indicado para a menina Serafina. – Auxiliou a amável senhora, procurando no meio da tralha alguma coisa. – É isto mesmo, meu querido. – Anunciou ela, mostrando uma elegante fita de cabelo cor-de-rosa adornada com pequenas bolinhas douradas.

\- É magnífica, acho que Serafina vai gostar. – Afirmou Dégel pegando sem jeito no presente. – Obrigado Gabriela.

\- É um bonito presente para se dar a uma namorada. – Disse a senhora, quando os dois rapazes se iam embora.

\- Ela não é minha namorada, somos apenas grandes amigos. – Esclareceu o dourado, corando ligeiramente. Unity largou um estrondoso riso de troça.

Ângela e Serafina estavam lindas, desfilando ao sabor de um magnífico Tango, tendo o vasto e nobre salão de dança como atento público. A jovem loura trajava um elegante vestido cor-de-rosa, por sua vez Ângela vestia um bonito vestido lilás, as duas raparigas dançavam embaladas pelas magníficas rodas dos seus vestidos, perdidas na beleza das suas rendas. Por fim, a última nota musical beijou o ar do requintado salão.

\- A dança corre tão delicada no teu corpo, como os flocos de neve cobrem a minha querida e amada Bluegard. – Elogiou Serafina, sacudindo a sua linda cabeleira.

\- Obrigado Serafina. – Agradeceu Ângela aperfeiçoando a roda do seu vestido.

\- Talvez tu fosses bailarina, quem o pode saber. – Sugeriu a jovem do vestido cor-de-rosa.

\- Eu não me lembro. – Respondeu a menina tristemente.

\- Olha, não penses muito nesse assunto, nós adoramos ter-te aqui, já pertences à nossa família! – Garantiu Serafina docemente. – Acho que Unity e Dégel regressaram, vamos recebê-los. – Disse ouvindo a enorme porta principal bater.

Os dias sucederam-se um atrás do outro, a tão ansiada viagem do cavaleiro espreitava escondida atrás dos belos cortinados que decoravam as janelas da nobre mansão. Finalmente a derradeira noite fez a sua aparição escura e gelada. Todos estavam sentados à elegante mesa de jantar.

\- Então Dégel é hoje a tua partida. – Afirmou o senhor Garcia.

\- Sim, partirei daqui a algumas horas. – Confirmou o dourado, olhando tristemente para a menina sentada entre Serafina e Unity, nos seus cabelos cor de fogo reluziam os bonitos ganchos oferecidos pelo jovem aristocrata.

\- Partida? – Perguntou Ângela assustada com a inesperada notícia.

\- Desculpa, eu não te ter dito nada. Mas não sabia como. – Confidenciou o dourado.

Inúmeras lágrimas saltaram dos bonitos e inspiradores olhos azuis da menina das neves. Ela levantou-se num repente repleto de tristeza e correu até ao seu quarto, onde se enterrou nas fofas almofadas coloridas.

\- Devias-lhe ter contado. – Disse Unity apreensivo.

\- Eu sei disso mas… – Iniciou Dégel, porém as palavras fugiam-lhe da boca como um gato foge de água fria.

\- Não falo somente da viagem, falo ainda do facto de seres um cavaleiro de Ouro ao serviço da deusa Atena. – Repreendeu Unity irritado com a atitude do seu melhor amigo. – Fogo Dégel, detesto saber que neste momento ela está perdida nos escuros caminhos do sofrimento.

\- Eu não lhe contei que sou um cavaleiro, porque queria que ela gostasse de mim pelo que eu sou, e não pela armadura que visto ou pelo posto que ocupo. – Disse Dégel em voz gélida como a brisa que devastava as altas vidraças.

\- Sem dúvida alguma foi uma nobre decisão a tua meu rapaz, todavia acho que a certa altura acabou de te bater à porta. Acho certamente que lhe deves contar. – Falou sabiamente o regente da mansão.

\- Obrigado senhor Garcia, assim o farei. – Disse o dourado, erguendo-se da sua cadeira de palhinhas e caminhando até ao quarto da menina.

Entrou silenciosamente na divisão perfeitamente decorada por Serafina. Dirigiu-se à caminha coberta por uma bela colcha de linha lilás, embalado horrorizado pelo triste choro de Ângela.

\- Ângela! – Chamou em voz calma. – Preciso de falar contigo, por favor olha para mim. – Pediu.

\- Eu não sei o que me deu, desculpe senhor Dégel. Eu não quero voltar a ficar sozinha. – Confessou, olhando no fundo dos lindos olhos do cavaleiro. – Desculpe.

\- Não tem importância, eu compreendo, o erro foi inteiramente meu. – Disse Dégel. – E tu nunca mais vais ficar sozinha, nunca mais te deixo sozinha. – Jurou ele. Num impulso o dourado abraçou a menina num abraço muito apertado. Quantos anos ela teria, pensou enquanto sentia o odor delicado do seu perfume. – Desculpa. – Disse ele rapidamente compreendendo o que tinha feito.

\- Não tem importância! – Exclamou Ângela divertida, ainda desfrutando aquele abraço. – O que é que me queria dizer? – Perguntou encerrando o assunto.

\- Bem, não existe uma forma fácil de te dizer isto. Eu não sou na realidade quem tu pensas. – Disse de forma definitiva o dourado. A menina olhou-o confusa. – Eu sou um cavaleiro de Ouro, um dos homens que protege a paz no mundo e a Deusa Atena. – Concluiu, mostrando uma caixa que escondia a sagrada armadura de Ouro de Aquário. O espanto brincava com a confusão nos vivaços olhos azuis de Ângela. – Agora já sabes tudo.

\- Porque não me contou mais cedo, nada iria mudar. Eu gosto muito de si, Senhor Dégel. – Disse docemente, dando desta vez ela um abraço ao cavaleiro. – Ups, desculpe. – Pediu Ângela envergonhada.

\- Nunca ninguém me ofereceu um abraço tão quente e tão puro, os sentimentos desta menina são verdadeiros. – Pensou ele. – Bem, ainda existe mais uma coisa que te gostaria de perguntar. – Continuou. – Talvez seja uma proposta indecente ou até mesmo injusta, talvez eu não tenha o direito de te traçar um destino tão inseguro e violento, porém repleto de honra e dignidade. Gostavas de te tornar uma amazona ao serviço do antigo santuário protegido pela sábia Deusa Atena? Isto é se encontrarmos a tua família poderás voltar para eles se assim o desejares. – Apressou-se ele a dizer.

\- Uma amazona ao serviço da paz e da Deusa Atena? – Cismou ela, envolta em pensamentos.

Qual será a decisão de Ângela?


	5. Capitulo 5 - Bem-vinda ao santuário

Dois dias se passaram desde a repentina e triste partida de Dégel e de Ângela, rumo ao nobre e antigo santuário de Atena, abraçado pela sábia e materna Grécia, beijado pelo mitológico e viajado mar Egeu. A calorosa e contagiante alegria abandonara a vasta mansão senhorial, parecia ter sido feita prisioneira da cálida e gélida noite daquele tenebroso Inverno Nórdico. Unity e Serafina sentados à longa e requintada mesa olhavam melancólicos as duas cadeiras vazias e imersas em frio. O dançante salão bailava sozinho, escutando as tristonhas e silenciosas notas musicais. Na preciosa biblioteca já não havia novelinhos de pó a saltar por toda a divisão, de cada vez que o cavaleiro retirava um pesado volume para ansiosamente mergulhar nas suas profundezas encerradas por largas paredes de mistério e imensas colinas de enigmas.

\- Eles brevemente já estarão aqui de novo. – Disse Unity, enquanto entrava no acolhedor quarto de Ângela, onde a sua irmã delicadamente empilhava e pendurava as suas antigas roupas no bonito armário de pinho da menina dos cabelos ruivos.

\- Sim, vou acreditar com todas as minhas forças que sim. – Respondeu a jovem, colocando uma camisola de malha cor-de-rosa com pequenas fitinhas brancas.

A linda carruagem, puxada por quatro magníficos cavalos pretos, galopava de forma trepidante através de montanhas, montes, planícies, planaltos e veredas campestres. A menina olhava fascinada aqueles fantásticos tesouros naturais. Na última noite de viagem, Dégel perdia-se num monte de pergaminhos velhos e sumidos, onde uma caligrafia desfilava de forma desordenada. Ângela tricotava uma linda bracelete de linha azul-clara, todavia algumas perguntas distraíam a sua concentração, largou a fina agulha e olhou para o cavaleiro.

\- Senhor Dégel! – Chamou em voz calma.

\- Precisas de algo? – Perguntou ele, roubando um precioso momento de estudo aos seus lindos olhos.

\- Eu queria fazer-lhe uma pergunta. – Afirmou Ângela timidamente. – Podia-me falar mais sobre os cavaleiros que protegem a Deusa Atena? – Pediu.

\- Eu já me perguntava qual seria a altura que tu abordarias esse assunto. – Disse Dégel, arrumando delicadamente os velhos pergaminhos. – Claro que posso. – Ângela estava radiante com a rápida disponibilidade do dourado. – Os cavaleiros e as amazonas que protegem a Deusa Atena e a paz no mundo são homens e mulheres cujos corações e os espíritos estão inundados de amor, justiça e coragem. Existem três categorias, bronze, prata e ouro, no meu caso. No total existem oitenta e oito pessoas abençoadas com a proteção e fidelidade das armaduras lendárias. – O aquário respirou fundo, olhando para a menina, cujos olhinhos brilhavam de entusiasmo. – Os cavaleiros são capazes de rachar as estrelas só com a força dos punhos, são capazes de desfazer montanhas com o poder dos pés, são capazes de devolver à humanidade amor, esperança e paz somente com um sorriso ou uma palavra. Nós somos aqueles que vagueiam sempre através dos caminhos luminosos que a Deusa Atena estende a nossos pés, aprisionando as trevas nas profundezas sombrias e sinistras da Terra. – Concluiu. – Isto é ser um cavaleiro, elevar o nosso cosmo até aos limites desconhecidos do universo. Todavia, sinto-me no dever de te prevenir que o treino para admissão de cavaleiros e de amazonas é longo, duro e muito perigoso, exige concentração extrema, força de vontade sem barreiras e uma coragem que nunca julgaste possuir, tu ainda podes desistir, se o desejares, tu tens escolha. – Informou.

\- Sim, eu quero ser uma Amazona. Um dia terá muito orgulho em mim, Senhor Dégel. – Disse a menina sorrindo alegremente.

\- Bem agora que já saciei a tua inesgotável curiosidade, dorme um pouco quando chegarmos eu logo te acordarei. – Sugeriu o dourado, voltando a focar as suas atenções naqueles pergaminhos.

Ângela assim o fez, enroscou-se num felpudo cobertor castanho, até que por fim ingressou as vastas fileiras dos viajantes do mundo dos sonhos e da fantasia.

A verde madrugada alcançou a paços largos e seguros a nobre carruagem prateada. Na bela linha do horizonte misterioso, um vasto e imponente santuário fazia triunfante a sua majestosa aparição, revelando cuidadosamente as doze casas zodiacais, onde uma tremenda e quente passividade emanava imperativamente das suas graciosas profundezas. Ângela já estava acordada, com o seu nariz arrebitado pregado à janela molhada pelo orvalho madrugador, vislumbrando cada pormenor, cada detalhe, cada parcela daquele magnífico lugar, escondido entre perigosas montanhas.

\- Bem-vinda ao santuário de Atena. – Saudou Dégel, pegando na pequena e frágil mão da menina para a ajudar a sair da carruagem.

\- É lindo! – A menina desfrutava cada brisa que brincava com os seus cabelos de fogo. – Que lugar maravilhoso! – Exclamou, olhando em seu redor.

\- Vamos, o meu templo localiza-se quase no topo. – Disse Dégel começando a andar, com a menina mesmo colada aos seus calcanhares.

Até alcançarem a escadaria que conduzia à calma casa de carneiro, cruzaram-se com alguns guardas que ao reconhecer Dégel o cumprimentavam alegremente, olhando curiosos para a criança, embora mantinham-se calados.

\- Seja bem-vindo de novo, Senhor Dégel! – Cumprimentou um soldado bastante coxo, porém não deixava de cumprir os seus deveres.

\- Bom dia Xavier. – Respondeu o cavaleiro acenando.

Subiram apressadamente as escadarias que conduziam às diversas casas, na travessia Ângela absorvia toda aquela calma e tranquilidade, pensando que naquelas serenas e adormecidas casas dormiam os homens mais poderosos da Terra. Brevemente passariam por Capricórnio e logo estariam em Aquário.

\- Já chegámos, este é o meu templo. – Anunciou Dégel, sentindo a felicidade percorrer as suas geladas veias por estar de novo em casa.

\- O clima deste templo rivaliza com o clima de Bluegard, que fantástico! – Exclamou Ângela fascinada com aquele cenário. – Só falta o Unity e a Serafina, para tudo estar perfeito. – Disse ela de forma sonhadora. – E agora, o que vai acontecer? – Perguntou, sentando-se num cadeirão que Dégel lhe apontava.

\- Agora irei pedir a uma das minhas servas para nos servirem um delicioso pequeno-almoço, de seguida irei reunir-me com o Grande-Mestre Sage a fim de discutirmos alguns assuntos importantes. – Respondeu o cavaleiro saindo da confortável saleta.

Alguns minutos se passaram, até que paços anunciaram a chegada de Dégel e de alguma dedicada serva.

\- Esta é Ângela. – Apresentou o dourado reentrando na divisão. – Ângela esta é a Benedita. – Proferiu, apontando para uma senhora já com alguma idade trajando um avental branco rendado e uma touca igualmente branca pousada em cima dos seus cabelos grisalhos.

\- Bom dia! – Disse a menina educadamente.

-Bom dia minha querida. – Disse Benedita em voz calma e doce, tudo naquela serva transbordava calor e ternura.

\- Se precisares de alguma coisa falas coma Benedita ela ajudar-te-á em tudo, é a minha serva mais competente e dedicada. – Elogiou Dégel sentando-se junto de Ângela. – Por favor Benedita prepara-nos o pequeno-almoço e por favor adiciona frutos à ementa, Ângela necessita de comer muitas vitaminas. – Pediu.

\- Claro, senhor Dégel com todo o prazer. – Disse a senhora saindo da sala.

A refeição estava fantástica, Benedita esmerara-se perante a presença de Ângela. Torradas, sumos de fruta, frutos frescos e um delicioso bolo de chocolate compunham a ementa.

\- Senhor Dégel! – Principiou a menina, terminando o pequeno-almoço. – Um dos assuntos que vai tratar com o senhor Grande-mestre é sobre a minha situação, estou certa? – Perguntou.

\- A perspicácia sem dúvida é uma das tuas melhores qualidades. – Disse o dourado. – Sim eu irei certamente falar sobre a tua situação, pedirei igualmente permissão para ser eu próprio a treinar-te, tendo como auxílio as belas e geladas terras de Bluegard. – Desvendou, lançando um olhar a Ângela. – Contudo, volto a frisar que as condições adjacentes ao treino para cavaleiros são complexas e desfavoráveis, tu ainda podes desistir. – Informou, bebendo o último e saboroso trago de sumo.

\- Eu não quero desistir, serei uma amazona! – Respondeu ela decidida, mal sabendo o que o misterioso e traiçoeiro futuro lhe reservava.

\- Bem, agora está na hora, irei ao décimo terceiro templo falar com o senhor Sage. Mais tarde daremos um grande passeio pelo santuário, gostaria de te apresentar a um grande amigo. – Disse Dégel, saindo da sala e dirigindo-se apressadamente à presença do representante de Atena na Terra.

A reunião demorou grande parte da manhã. Ângela permaneceu na gelada casa de Aquário, perdida numa imensidão de pensamentos e ideias sobre a difícil vida dos habitantes daquele santuário, no entanto desistir nunca lhe percorreu a mente. Perto da hora do almoço, Benedita chamo-a da cozinha.

\- Gostarias de me ajudar a confeccionar o almoço? – Perguntou amavelmente, segurando um pequeno avental cinza na sua mão enrugada.

\- Sim, gostaria muito. – Respondeu a menina pegando o avental, colocando-o por cima do seu vestido vermelho bastante rodado.

Benedita com a preciosa ajuda da menina de lindos cabelos cor de cereja prepararam uma refeição deliciosa, cujo cheirinho inundou saborosamente a fria casa do norte. Por fim, a mesa já estava posta e o tabuleiro já esperava que o devorassem.

\- Já retornei! – Anunciou o Aquário, entrando na sala, arrastando o frio atrás de si.

Qual será a decisão do sábio grande-mestre Sage?


	6. Capitulo 6 - Renasce uma constelação

O pequeno coração de Ângela palpitou de ansiedade, quando viu Dégel sentar-se a seu lado, sacudindo a sua longa e bela cabeleira verde da sua cara bem definida. A menina olhou para ele de forma interrogativa, contudo nenhuma resposta lhe deu alento, o cavaleiro serviu-se de uma generosa quantidade de batatas com frango feitas no forno, colocou um pouco de água num brilhante copo e sem uma única palavra ou explicação iniciou a refeição. Ângela, apesar de estar bastante indignada e triste com aquela atitude repleta de desprezo e indiferença, seguiu-lhe o exemplo sem pestanejar, não se deixaria afetar por aquele momento menos bom.

O rosto, habitualmente calmo, frio e inexpressivo do dourado, agora contorcia-se num misto de arrependimento, desespero, culpa e tristeza que lhe desfiguravam as finas e bonitas feições aristocratas e inteligentes. A resposta do sábio Grande-mestre Sage trouxera-lhe um enorme e descomunal peso ao seu coração de gelo, um peso que o sufocava, que o afogava perigosamente naquelas correntes geladas e mortais, que lhe destruía a alma arrependida e confusa. Talvez aquela difícil decisão o perseguisse para todo o sempre assombrando a sua vida, todavia o que estava feito, estava feito e agora não havia nada a fazer e apenas o futuro podia escrever nas suas difusas e traiçoeiras linhas a sentença daquela criança.

\- Senhor Dégel! – Chamou Ângela, observando os movimentos preocupados que o cavaleiro executava enquanto comia apressadamente. – O senhor está bem? – Arriscou.

\- Sim, eu estou óptimo, obrigado. – Respondeu, não olhando para aqueles lindos olhos azuis que tanto carinho lhe davam, porém carinho esse impossível de aceitar. – Já terminaste a tua refeição? – Perguntou, fitando sem importância um canto vazio da sala de jantar.

\- Sim eu já terminei. – Respondeu a menina, apesar de não conhecer Dégel há muito tempo, sabia perfeitamente bem que algo afligia o seu nobre coração, algo relacionado com ela. – Senhor Dégel, eu gostaria de saber se…

\- Sim eu já tenho uma resposta. – Interrompeu Dégel numa voz gelada imersa em tristeza e sofrimento. – Falaremos quando estivermos a passear. – Disse ele levantando-se.

\- Pode só esperar um pouco, preciso de trocar esta roupa. – Pediu, apontando para uma mancha de sujidade que lhe cobria o vestido vermelho.

\- Claro. – Respondeu Dégel distante.

Ângela correu até ao seu pequeno e acolhedor quarto, colocou umas calças de ganga e uma t-shirt azul-turquesa, estava pronta para o passeio pelo santuário.

\- Aqui estou eu! – Anunciou, reentrando na sala.

\- Então vamos. – Disse o aquário, começando a andar.

Caminharam sem interferências até à oitava casa, de escorpião, onde uma voz zangada e arrogante lhes chegou aos ouvidos.

\- Eu já disse que não vou suportar mais faltas destas! – Gritava o proprietário daquele templo. – Onde é que isto já se viu, não haver maçãs para o almoço, isto só pode ser brincadeira, uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto! – Berrava Kardia, dando valentes murros na mesa da sua cozinha. – Vão buscar as minhas maçãs, do que é que estão à espera, vão agora! Agora! – Ordenou, saindo aos tropeções da cozinha quase chocando com o melhor amigo.

\- Tem cuidado Kardia. – Repreendeu Dégel aborrecido. – Mas que barulheira é esta? – Perguntou.

\- Estas servas incompetentes deixaram terminar o stock das minhas frutinhas, achas isto justo? – Desabafou o escorpião, fingindo falsas lágrimas. – Eu não mereço tal castigo. – Disse, abraçando o aquário.

\- Kardia, larga-me. – Ordenou o cavaleiro, afastando o zangado dourado de escorpião. – Parece que estás demasiado ocupado para a nossa visita. Por isso, voltamos mais tarde. – Decidiu.

\- Nossa visita? – Perguntou Kardia, olhando em redor, só então os seus lindos e traquinas olhos azuis pousaram sobre Ângela. – Quem é ela? – Disse, lambendo os lábios. – Espera, eu já sei! – Afirmou deliciado, com um sorriso ainda mais traquina a dançar-lhe no bonito rosto aguçado. – Dégel, tu arranjaste uma NAMORADA! – Exclamou alegremente

\- Kardia ela não é minha namorada. – Respondeu friamente o cavaleiro do gelo, olhando o amigo com reprovação. – O nome dela é Ângela, eu resgatei-a numa tempestade de neve lá em Bluegard. – Explicou Dégel.

\- Ela é linda! – Exclamou o dourado de escorpião, olhando Ângela de sobrolho franzido. – E mesmo linda. Se ela não é tua namorada, então está disponível. – Constatou Kardia sabiamente.

\- Sim eu estou disponível, mas não sou para o teu bico, seu escorpião convencido. – Respondeu Ângela, irritada com aquela atitude.

\- Ela tem personalidade, uau! – Disse Kardia maravilhado, com a resposta da menina ruiva. – O cabelo dela é tão vermelho como as minhas deliciosas maçãs, ela é perfeita! – Disse, com ar sonhador.

\- Kardia, acho que já chega desses devaneios sem fundamento e repletos de estupidez! – Ralhou Dégel

\- Tu não devias ser cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião. – Brincou a menina, com um sorriso tão traquina como o de Kardia.

\- Então devia ser cavaleiro de quê, minha maçãzinha! – Perguntou o dourado, atirando-lhe um beijo.

\- Kardia! – Gritou Dégel, exaltando-se mais do que era necessário.

\- Devias ser cavaleiro de BURRO! – Exclamou ela.

\- Sua miúda impertinente! – Vociferou o escorpião, pegando na menina e atirando-a ao chão fazendo-lhe um grande ataque de cócegas. Os risos agudos de Ângela enchiam a oitava casa de alegria e diversão. Todavia, Dégel não estava a achar nenhuma graça no comportamento do seu melhor amigo. Sem hesitar arrancou a menina dos fortes braços do cavaleiro, levando-a para bem longe.

\- Foi má ideia termos vindo aqui, vamos embora. – Decidiu zangado, puxando a ruiva pela mão em direção à saída.

Caminharam em silêncio, a curiosidade e a ansiedade ainda brotavam agressivamente do pequeno coração de Ângela, qual seria o seu futuro? Qual fora a decisão do Grande-mestre? Pensava ela enquanto saíam das doze casas. Finalmente chegaram ao lugar pretendido. Um belo e florido jardim estendia-se em toda a sua plenitude a seus pés.

\- Chegámos. – Anunciou o dourado, fazendo sinal para Ângela se sentar num banco de pedra junto de uma bonita e alegre cascata.

\- Senhor Dégel, desculpe a minha teimosia e persistência, mas eu gostaria de saber qual a…

\- Tu treinarás em Bluegard, tu serás uma amazona. – Desvendou Dégel, olhando nas profundezas azuis daqueles maravilhosos olhos. – Eu serei o teu mestre. – Disse.

\- Que fantástico! – Exclamou a menina, batendo as palmas, fazendo com que um bando de andorinhas levantasse voo em alarido.

\- Não te entusiasmes assim dessa forma, o que te espera não é fácil, e muito menos divertido, a morte espreitará em cada gelada esquina, em cada floco de neve que cai, em cada tenebrosa brisa, tu tens que ter inteligência e coragem para te conseguires libertar dela. – Explicou Dégel com ar dramático, porém Ângela não se deixou assustar com as evidências desfavoráveis e inóspitas.

\- Quando retornaremos a Bluegard? – Questionou a menina, distraída com alguém que se aproximava.

\- Talvez amanhã de manhã, temos que começar rapidamente o teu treino. – Respondeu. – Boa tarde Régulos! – Saudou, vendo um menino de cabelos cor de mel, reconhecendo o mais jovem dos cavaleiros de ouro. – Ângela este é o Régulos, cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão. – Apresentou. – O nome dela é Ângela e será futuramente uma amazona. – Anunciou, dirigindo-se ao doce menino.

\- Olá! – Disse o pequeno Leão dourado.

\- Olá! – Respondeu Ângela, fascinada com aquele menino.

\- Queres vir brincar comigo? Preparei uma partida para o Manigold. – Perguntou Régulos feliz por ter conhecido alguém da sua idade, alguém que gostaria certamente de brincar com ele.

\- Quem é o Manigold? – Perguntou Ângela interessada na proposta.

\- Alguém com quem vocês dois não se devem meter. – Avisou Dégel, ele conhecia muito bem o feitio complicado do cavaleiro de Caranguejo.

\- Certo, Dégel, então vamos apenas brincar, prometo. – Garantiu o jovem dourado, pegando na mão de Ângela e começando a correr para longe da supervisão do Aquário.

O resto da tarde foi muito agradável e divertida na companhia do leão. O seu novo amigo apresentou-a a todos que cruzaram o seu caminho, Sísifo de Sagitário, El Cid de Capricórnio, o famoso Manigold de Caranguejo, Shion de Carneiro e Dokho de Balança, com quem ela simpatizara imenso. Quando ela retornava a décima primeira casa, encontram o bondoso Aldebaran de Touro.

\- Então Régulos arranjaste uma amiguinha nova, como te chamas minha querida? – Perguntou, sorrindo alegremente.

\- Ângela. – Respondeu, olhando para todo o tamanho do cavaleiro de touro.

\- Não tenhas medo dele, ele é bastante simpático. Era amigo do meu pai. – Explicou Régulos, com alguma tristeza impressa nas suas palavras.

\- Anda cá, dar um abracinho ao tio Aldebaran! – Disse o amável touro, pegando a menina ao colo.

\- Hei, grandalhão eu já sou muito crescida para estar ao colo. – Disse Ângela, sentada no ombro da grande estrela afagando-lhe o cabelo.

\- Sim claro que és. – Respondeu o touro, colocando-a carinhosamente no chão.

\- Espero que não estejam a aborrecer o Aldebaran. – Disse uma voz fria e penetrante, Dégel acabara de chegar.

\- Claro que não Dégel, tu sabes o quanto eu adoro crianças. Quem é ela? – Perguntou o ternurento dourado.

\- Ela será minha aprendiza, chama-se Ângela. – Respondeu o aquário com orgulho.

\- Tens aqui um grande mestre Ângela. – Disse Aldebaran, olhando para Dégel, ele sabia que apesar do cavaleiro aparentar ser gelado e insensível era muito competente a desempenhar as suas tarefas e deveres, aquela menina estaria muito bem entregue, Dégel era um grande e poderoso Cavaleiro.

\- Bem Ângela vamos temos que preparar a nossa bagagem para partirmos amanhã bem cedo. – Disse o dourado.

\- Certo. – Assentiu a bela aprendiza. – Adeus senhor Aldebaran. Adeus Régulos. – Despediu-se tristemente.

\- Adeus minha querida. – Disse o touro dando-lhe um beijinho.

\- Adeus, eu vou esperar por ti. – Disse Régulos, ele não queria permitir que a sua amiga fosse embora, porém ela regressaria sem dúvida mais forte e mais bonita do que já era.

A noite correu a uma velocidade impressionante através da bela e antiga Grécia, despontando numa calma e fresca madrugada. A doce voz de Benedita penetrou como uma arpa no mundo dos sonhos, acordando Ângela. Ela vestiu-se e escovou os seus longos cabelos de fogo. Chegada à cozinha, encontrou o cavaleiro de Aquário bebendo à pressa um copo de leite.

\- Bom dia. – Disse ele. – Come alguma coisa. - Ângela retirou uma banana do cestinho de verga castanha.

Por fim, a nobre e prateada carruagem já os aguardava recebendo todos aqueles beijos de orvalho e brisa fresca, pronta para os transportar até ao seu gelado destino. Ao subir o pequeno degrau Ângela deu uma última olhadela ao antigo santuário. Um lindo homem deslizava elegantemente pelo terreno, uma bonita cabeleira azul voava nas suas costas ao sabor do vento, uma linda rosa vermelha encaixava-se na perfeição nos seus finos lábios. A boca da menina abrira-se num misto de espanto e surpresa.

\- Nunca vi um homem possuidor de tal beleza! – Pensou ela enquanto o seu coração quase lhe saltara do peito. – Ele é lindo, oh meu Deus!

\- O que se passa Ângela? – Perguntou Dégel vendo o comportamento da menina.

\- Quem é aquele cavaleiro? – Questionou ela, apontando para as costas do belo homem.

\- Albafica de Peixes. – Respondeu o Aquário confuso, não compreendendo aquele estranho interesse. – Ele é muito solitário e não muito simpático. – Disse.

\- Talvez tenha os seus motivos. – Pensou a menina, passando a mão nos seus lindos cabelos de fogo. – Espera por mim Albafica.

Como decorrerá o perigoso e árduo treino de Ângela? Qual a influência do belo Albafica no seu desempenho? Qual a sagrada armadura que a aguarda?


	7. Capitulo 7 - Força de vontade

O rigoroso Inverno avançava a passadas largas e obedientes, gelando por completo o nobre e trabalhador espírito dos habitantes da doce Bluegard. O gélido e cortante vento distribuía abraços de forma penetrante. O gelo caía a pique do platinado céu nublado, cobrindo na totalidade a bela aldeia nórdica.

O grande e precioso relógio, decorado com diversas pedras valiosas, localizado na enorme sala de jantar, badalara impiedosamente as cinco da manhã, o jovem Aquário acordou automaticamente. Levantou-se de forma decidida, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se ao quarto da sua aprendiza para que juntos se debatessem com mais um treino rotineiro.

\- Bom dia, senhor Dégel! – Disse Ângela, quando ele entrou no quartinho. Ela já estava vestida, pronta para enfrentar a fria madrugada. No seu jovem e bonito rosto algumas feridas ainda brilhavam intensamente.

\- Bom dia, Ângela! Como estão os teus ferimentos? – Perguntou o cavaleiro, examinando cuidadosamente o rosto da menina.

\- Estão ótimos, não tem importância. – Respondeu ela despreocupada. – Vamos treinar. – Disse, apelando a toda a sua coragem e determinação.

\- Claro que sim. Porém, devo-te avisar para que tenhas cautela, o vento hoje vai estar bastante forte e o gelo cai com muita intensidade. O treino não vai ser fácil. – Preveniu o dourado, saindo do quarto, seguido por Ângela.

Quando mestre e discípula atravessavam o vasto e quente hall de entrada uma voz os fez recuar assustados.

\- Bom dia, Dégel. Bom dia, Ângela. – Saudou Unity, escondido nas sombras. – Eu irei acompanhar o treino hoje. – Anunciou para espanto dos dois. – Já preparei o meu melhor e mais resistente cavalo. – Disse, apontando para a rua branca.

\- Não te aconselho, contudo faz como preferires. Mas agora vamos. – Ordenou o aquário, lamentando profundamente a imprudência desmedida do melhor amigo.

Caminharam em silêncio até deixarem a aldeia, ainda tranquila e adormecida, nas suas costas. O majestoso trotar da nobre montada de Unity era plenamente abafado pelo vasto tapete cor de prata.

\- Bem, chegámos, começaremos aqui. – Indicou Dégel, chegando a uma zona deserta, limpa de habitações e repleta de grandes aglomerados de gelo brilhante e perigoso. – Ângela, hoje correremos dez quilómetros. – Disse ele, fitando a menina. – Depois executaremos alguns exercícios de combate. – Prosseguiu. – Durante a tarde debruçar-nos-emos sobre a teoria cósmica. Este é o plano para hoje. – Finalizou, dando sinal para que ela começasse a correr.

\- Dégel, espera um pouco. – Pediu Unity, saltando do nobre cavalo de pelagem dourada. – Não achas que é demais, ela é apenas uma menina, tem apenas dez anos! – Interrogou o rapaz indignado, olhando para Ângela cuja longa cabeleira ruiva baloiçava ao sabor do gelado vento enquanto ela corria determinada.

\- Unity, com todo o respeito, peço-te que não interfiras nas minhas ordens nem no modo como treino a minha aprendiza. – Respondeu Dégel maldisposto. – Ela será uma amazona, só com este treino rigoroso o conseguirá ser. Ou achas que os cavaleiros se tornam fortes e resistentes a dançar tango ou ballet? – Perguntou sarcasticamente, não esperando a resposta, seguiu Ângela.

Ângela corria e corria, lutando com todas as suas forças contra aquele clima desolador e criminoso. Os seus ferimentos já sangravam como pequeno charcos gelados de cada vez que o gélido vento passava por eles agressivamente. Um disfarçado declive de gelo rasteirou a menina que caiu desamparada naquele tapete de neve e dor, porém ela sem hesitar levantou-se e retomou a corrida.

\- São apenas dez quilómetros, dez injustos quilómetros, todavia irei vencê-los com a minha força de vontade, eu irei vencê-los! – Pensava ela enquanto o uivar arrepiante do vento lhe martelava nos ouvidos e no coração. – Eu serei uma amazona! – Gritou ela, limpando um fio de sangue que escorria teimosamente do seu lábio.

\- Sim serás sem dúvida. – Cismou Dégel mesmo atrás dela.

Finalmente os dez quilómetros deram tréguas. Ângela respirava com dificuldade, sentia uma dolorosa e aguda dor no seu peito gelado, debruçou-se sobre os seus joelhos, recuperando para a fase seguinte do treino que com certeza não seria melhor nem mais fácil. Do seu rosto brotavam brilhantes e quentes fios de sangue escarlate que pintavam a atmosfera branca. Ela olhou apreensiva em redor, vendo aquelas enormes paredes de gelo mortal que rodeavam a meta da corrida.

\- Agora, pretendo que destruas estes muros de gelo apenas com os teus punhos, tens uma hora. – Explicou o cavaleiro, tremendo de remorsos e culpa. – Ela será uma amazona! – Mentalizava-se ele, vendo a menina avançar destemida para a sua fria e difícil tarefa.

\- Dégel, por favor escuta-me, isto é uma loucura! – A voz gélida e irritada de Unity cortara o ar, cavalgando a grande velocidade para os alcançar. – Pára com esta barbaridade, olha como ela sangra. – Implorava o jovem aristocrata, tentando chamar à razão o dourado do gelo.

\- Unity, mais uma vez te peço, não interfiras. – Respingou o aquário zangado, colocando-se na frente do seu amigo para evitar que ele segurasse Ângela.

\- Parem imediatamente com essa discussão! – Gritou a determinada aprendiza, dando um grande e potente soco na muralha de gelo que atirou um enorme bocado pelos ares. – Unity obrigada pela preocupação, contudo este treino é necessário para eu atingir o meu objetivo. – Disse ela.

\- Certo. – Resignou-se o jovem de cabelos de ouro virando costas ao tenebroso treino.

Apesar de Ângela colocar toda a sua coragem, força de vontade e determinação nos seus fortes socos, a parede de gelo continuava de pé, firme e rígida como sempre, apenas alguns pedaços faltavam aqui e ali, nada de satisfatório na opinião do gelado cavaleiro. A cada desesperado murro as forças abandonavam-na à mercê daquela neve congelante e mortífera. Num último e desesperado soco, os joelhos da menina embateram pesadamente na superfície suave e macia que a rodeava, os seus olhos mergulharam vertiginosamente no mundo das trevas.

\- Ângela! Ângela! – A voz fria e conhecida de Dégel inundava-lhe os ouvidos enquanto a sua mão dava pequenas pancadinhas no rosto ensanguentado da menina. – Vamos acorda o treino ainda não findou e a parede ainda está de pé, vamos acorda! – Dizia Dégel, vigiado de perto por Unity que estava furibundo. Finalmente a menina despertou daquele sono gelado, ergueu-se sem olhar para o Aquário e dirigiu-se sem pestanejar à imponente muralha de gelo – Ângela! – Pensou o dourado, admirado com toda aquela determinação e vontade de vingar perante aquele difícil obstáculo. – Eu acredito em ti.

\- Não desistirei! Eu serei uma guerreira ao serviço do santuário! Gela meu cosmo gela! – Um magnífico e suave cosmo repleto de partículas geladas encheu os ares, Ângela libertou um valente soco empregando de toda a sua energia gelada. A atmosfera brilhava agora com a aparição de milhares de cristais brilhantes, finalmente a muralha de gelo cedera, perante a vontade incontestável de Ângela.

\- Bravo! Bravo! – Festejava Unity enquanto Dégel segurava a menina a fim de impedir uma nova e dolorosa queda. – Deixa-a descansar um pouco. – Pediu o jovem louro, afagando a linda e quente cabeleira ruiva de Ângela.

\- Sim, descansa um pouco. – Concordou o cavaleiro. – Não penses que este feito foi uma grande vitória porque apenas é um começo. Ainda tens uma vasta e complicada jornada pela frente. – Avisou o dourado, recebendo um olhar reprovador dos lindos olhos azuis do jovem nobre.

\- Eu sei. – Murmurou Ângela. – Podemos retomar o treino, estou pronta. – Disse decidida.

\- Certo, então agora praticaremos alguns movimentos de combate. Quero que me ataques com tudo o que tens. Mostra-me do que és capaz! – Explicou Dégel, elevando ligeiramente o seu cosmo nórdico. – Vamos lá!

Ângela tremeu violentamente perante aquele exercício, ela não queria atacar o seu mestre, o seu salvador, o seu grande amigo, ela não queria mesmo.

\- Perdoe-me, mestre Dégel. – Pensou ela, impulsionando-se para dar um pontapé no cavaleiro, todavia este desviou-se com facilidade.

\- Concentra-te, isso não foi nada. Tenta de novo. – Repreendeu o dourado.

Desta vez, Ângela investiu com um soco, Dégel segurou-o apenas com uma mão sem qualquer dificuldade. E muitos ataques se sucederam sem êxito algum.

\- Senhor Dégel…

\- Basta de desculpas! Achas que os teus adversários esperariam que tu os atacasses? Claro que não, eles matar-te-iam no primeiro segundo. O teu inimigo agora sou eu, ataca-me! – Ordenou Dégel, dando um murro que atirou Ângela ao chão. Nada mudou, ela continuou sem querer assertar os seus ataques.

O cavaleiro estava desesperado, não sabia o que fazer. Aquela miúda tinha qualidades e muita potencialidade, porém resistia com todas as suas forças a fazer usufruto das suas imensas e desconhecidas capacidades e do seu fantástico cosmo.

\- Há seis meses que iniciámos os teus treinos e ainda não houve progressos significativos, na minha opinião acho que devias repensar as tuas prioridades e objetivos com calma. Num cenário real de combate ou guerra tu não durarias nem um minuto. – Repreendeu o jovem cavaleiro enquanto faziam o caminho de volta a casa para almoçar e abraçarem a tão importante teoria.

\- Eu darei o meu melhor. – Disse Ângela em voz sumida e triste devido ao facto de estar a desiludir o seu mestre.

Depois do almoço, Ângela subiu até ao seu quarto para trocar de roupa e descansar um pouco antes da demorada sessão de estudo nos confins poeirentos da biblioteca. Dégel por sua vez, ficou sentado num cadeirão de chita, olhando pela vidraça gelada, refletindo sobre as suas atitudes e o seu modo de treinar aquela criança. A preocupação e os remorsos picavam, como se fossem finas agulhas, o seu coração.

Os pensamentos rodopiavam na cabeça do jovem defensor de Atena, como um tremendo e confuso turbilhão de gelo e calor, porém as desesperadas conclusões fugiam-lhe precipitadamente por entre os dedos adormecidos pelo imenso frio, transformando-se em sombrias miragens indeterminadas e abstractas. O Aquário deu uma pequena pancadinha na sua cabeça com o intuito de se libertar daquela prisão murada de ideias absurdas e estúpidas. Alguns paços cruzaram a atmosfera silenciosa e pensativa, para grande alívio do jovem Dégel. Os seus lindos olhos vaguearam pela vasta e acolhedora sala.

\- Tanta preocupação a toldar essa mente brilhante. Tanto sofrimento a congelar esse nobre coração. Qual o motivo de tais e cruéis sentimentos, meu caro cavaleiro? – Perguntou a sábia e terna voz do Senhor Garcia, sentando-se num outro cadeirão de chita, perto da fervilhante lareira cantante.

\- Reflecte-se assim com tanta nitidez o meu estado de espírito? – Questionou Dégel, franzido o sobreolho, surpreendido.

\- A tua alma, para mim, é tão transparente como um espelho, meu filho. – Esclareceu o bom homem. – As palavras são, por vezes, as melhores armas que possuímos, na luta infindável e desesperada, que travamos contra diversos sentimentos que nos corroem o espírito e a mente, usa-as para te proteger, fala comigo. – Disse sabiamente o velho senhor Garcia.

\- Eu estou preocupado com Ângela. Apesar de ela demostrar uma bravura indomável, uma força de vontade que eu nunca antes vira, e uma determinação infalível, as suas qualidades não superam a sua fragilidade. – Desabafou o cavaleiro, recordando o pesado treino de algumas horas atrás. – Talvez Unity tenha razão, talvez este treino seja uma barbaridade, um atentado contra a sua frágil condição humana, talvez tudo isto não passe de um gigantesco erro que lhe pode roubar a vida. Então a culpa será inteiramente minha, única e exclusivamente minha. – Finalizou Dégel angustiado.

\- Não escravizes a tua mente e espírito com essas emoções maldosas, meu caro. Tudo o que fizeste até então, foi para ajudar e proteger a menina, é só nisso que deves pensar. Pelo que sei o treino até está a correr bastante bem, existem progressos significativos, pelo que ouvi dizer. – Constatou o patriarca da antiga mansão.

\- Sim, ela tem feito progressos, contudo resiste plenamente em não me querer atacar, eu não sei o que fazer. Tenho consciência que ela tem imenso potencial, embora ela não me mostre. – Respondeu o dourado.

\- Tudo acontecerá com a tempo devido, tens que arranjar uma forma inteligente de contornar este obstáculo, sei que irás conseguir. – Sugeriu o sábio senhor. – Não lhe podes pedir que ela esqueça tudo aquilo que vos une. – Concluiu, levantando-se e saindo da sala, deixando Dégel entregue aos seus pensamentos, embora um pouco mais claros e concretos, as palavras de facto eram uma boa arma.

Ângela entrou na ampla divisão com um enorme pergaminho na mão e uma pena na outra, pronta para a necessária sessão de estudo.

Conseguirá Ângela romper as cruéis amarras que prendem o seu cosmo e o seu espírito? Conseguirá Dégel congelar os laços que o unem à sua aprendiza?


	8. Capitulo 8 - Discórdia

Ângela dava voltas na cama ansiosa por adormecer e abafar todas aquelas dores que lhe martelavam pesadamente por todo o corpo, fruto amargo de todas aquelas horas de treino. Deu mais uma dolorosa volta, olhando o pequeno relógio dourado que sossegado dormia sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira de pinho, uma da manhã, pensou ela tristemente, já fazia um ano que chegara a Bluegard e nunca se lembrara de ter uma noite tão complicada.

\- Parece que Morfeu se esqueceu de mim esta noite. – Pensou ela tristemente, remexendo na fofa almofada de penas.

Uma e meia, duas horas e nada do aconchegante encantamento do sono, o mundo dos sonhos fechava a sete chaves as suas portas de rubis evitando a entrada da jovem e dedicada aprendiza. Numa atitude desesperada, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à deserta cozinha para beber um copo de leite, segundo Serafina era a melhor e mais eficaz poção para vaguear tranquilamente através das pontes douradas que conduziam até ao fascinante mundo da fantasia. Voltou para a sua caminha de lençóis de linho branco, enroscou-se na sua almofada e finalmente viu a entrada do tão desejado mundo, mergulhando nas suas quentes e surreais profundezas.

Ângela estava cada vez mais forte e mais bonita à medida que o tempo fazia a sua irrepreensível passagem por Bluegard, pensava Dégel enquanto se agitava debaixo dos seus cobertores felpudos, a noite também não estava a ser favorável para ele, pensamentos e pensamentos invadiam sem permissão a sua mente cansada. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se também ele à escura cozinha para beber um pouco de água, pelo menos esse era o seu plano original.

Quando atravessava com paços lentos o largo corredor onde se situava o confortável e perfumado quarto da sua aprendiza, escutou a sua voz falando durante o sono. Parou imóvel junto à porta castanha, colocou a sua fria mão na maçaneta de bronze, rodou-a sem fazer barulho e entrou cautelosamente tateando na escuridão com fragância de rosas.

\- Não entres, vais arrepender-te no segundo a seguir. – Repreendeu-se a si próprio, porém de nada serviu a repreensão.

Caminhou devagar até que por fim sentiu a cama da menina tocar-lhe docemente nos joelhos. Sentou-se, escutando atento o profundo dormir da bela menina. Ergueu uma mão trémula e indecisa, procurando os belos cabelos de fogo que tanto adorava, acariciou-os com ternura, até que…

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Perguntou em voz baixa mas irada Unity, entrando no quarto.

\- Eu? Bem nada. – Respondeu o Aquário, levantando-se de um salto.

\- Nada, como assim nada? – Perguntou o jovem louro desconfiado, acompanhando Dégel até ao corredor.

\- Não tenho que dar justificações, Unity. – Respondeu o dourado zangado.

\- Não tens? – Interrogou o irmão de Serafina furioso. – Eu acho que nós temos que ter uma conversa muito importante. – Disse, segurando o braço do amigo, arrastando-o até à biblioteca, fechando a porta com força nas suas costas.

\- Nós não temos nada para falar, vou dormir de novo. – Disse Dégel, o seu sangue habitualmente gelado fervia como o fogo.

\- Acredita que temos. O que sentes por Ângela? E não me mintas porque eu sei que se passa alguma coisa, ouviste bem? – Perguntou o jovem nobre irritado.

\- Tu estás maluco. – Retorquiu o dourado indignado com aquela questão.

\- Não negues, conheço-te melhor do que tu próprio. – Afirmou Unity irredutível.

\- Não sabes o que dizes. – Retorquiu de novo o cavaleiro. – Não sei como tens coragem de afirmar tal coisa sobre mim, eu sou o teu melhor amigo, mas acho que temos que rever os laços que nos unem. – Concluiu Dégel. Unity estava certo, porém ele não iria dar parte fraca naquele assunto. Todos aqueles sentimentos deviam ser reprimidos, eram um grave erro.

\- Sei que és demasiado orgulhoso para assumir tal facto, todavia recorda-te que és um cavaleiro de ouro e lembra-te ainda o que isso implica. Tu sabes que tens de a esquecer ela é tua aluna, tua aluna. – Avisou o jovem louro com a ira a dançar-lhe nos brilhantes olhos cor do mar.

\- Eu não sinto nada por ela, ouve bem o que te digo. – Gritou Dégel nervoso, perante o olhar acusador do seu amigo.

\- Pára de mentir, não vale a pena. – Exaltou-se Unity dando um murro na mesa. – Já basta teres-lhe traçado o pior dos destinos, por favor não lhe pintes o futuro de negro. – Pediu.

\- Jamais faria algo para a prejudicar. – Afirmou o jovem Aquário, indignado com aquelas insinuações. – Jamais!

\- O aviso fica feito. – Finalizou Unity, saindo rapidamente da biblioteca.

\- Quem é que ele pensa que é para dar lições de moral, logo ele. Eu não sinto nada, nada. – Pensou Dégel furioso, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Ângela não sonhara o que tinha ocorrido entre o seu mestre e o seu grande amigo. Quando entrou na sala para tomar o pequeno-almoço compreendeu de imediato que algo estava errado, as suas expressões eram pesadas e distantes, porém nada perguntou, comeu rapidamente e saiu para aproveitar o dia de folga.

Vagueou sem destino pela bela e graciosa aldeia, cumprimentando aqui e ali algum aldeão madrugador. Finalmente deixou a aldeia para trás imersa naquela manta de gelo brilhante. Sentou-se numa pedra fria, olhando penetrante o céu. Vislumbrava com tristeza o seu perdido passado, perdido em sombras de gelo branco e macio.

\- Quem sou eu? – Perguntava em voz baixa. – De onde venho? – Insistia em vão.

As lágrimas caíam-lhe em torrente pelo rosto bonito e doce, lágrimas de gelo e sol. Ficou ali durante muito tempo imersa no espelho vazio das suas inexistentes memórias até que algo captou a sua atenção.

Ergueu-se, recebendo os frios beijos da brisa nórdica, procurando a fonte da sua distracção. Caminhou, deixando os seus decididos paços no tapete branco e silencioso. Parou junto de uma enorme parede de gelo rígido e fatal, encostou o seu ouvido e escutou alguns latidos aflitos.

\- É um cão, oh meu Deus! – Disse ela assustada. – Deve estar a morrer de frio. – Afirmou, procurando uma entrada para a gruta que se escondia atrás daquela espessa camada de neve. – Aguenta amigo! – Exclamou, compreendendo que a entrada estava completamente obstruída. – E agora? Bem só tenho uma opção. Afasta-te da porta cãozinho. – Pediu ela, rezando para que o animal a compreendesse. Um belíssimo cosmo envolveu o local. – Pó de diamante! – Gritou ela. Quando o seu justo punho tocou a superfície branca, milhares de partículas brilhantes voaram pela atmosfera, resultara.

No fundo da escura gruta, um pequeno cão branco aninhava-se assustado, tremendo de frio. Ângela correu até ele, agarrou-o e colocou junto do seu peito.

\- Devias ter mais cuidado, não se brinca com o poder do clima nórdico. – Disse ela, recordando o dia em que o seu mestre a salvou das garras da perigosa tempestade branca.

\- Acho que senti o cosmo de Ângela. – Comentou Dégel, parado na entrada principal da mansão.

\- Achas que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a bela Serafina a seu lado.

\- Não, acho que não. Que cosmo incrível, apesar de ser ainda muito jovem e inexperiente a sua energia está repleta de justiça e sentido de cooperação. O que a terá feito despertar todo este poder? – Pensava ele preocupado.

\- Dégel, estás bem? – Questionou a jovem de cabelos louros, vendo a expressão ausente do cavaleiro.

\- Estou ótimo. Vou ao encontro de Ângela. – Decidiu.

\- Não vale a pena. – Respondeu a doce aristocrata, apontando.

Ângela corria até ao nobre palacete senhorial, transportando o pequeno cão nos seus braços.

\- O que aconteceu Ângela? – Perguntou o dourado, correndo até ela. Os seus inteligentes olhos pousaram sobre o volume branco que a menina protegia. – Senti o teu cosmo.

\- Eu estava a passear e… - Iniciou a jovem aprendiza.

Quando Ângela finalizou a sua história, o Aquário estava bastante orgulhoso e esperançado. Finalmente a sua aluna libertara o poder que encerrara no seu interior.

\- Posso ficar com ele? – Perguntou ela, já sentada com o cão junto da acolhedora lareira.

\- Sim acho que sim, contudo ele será tua responsabilidade. – Respondeu o cavaleiro.

\- Certo. O teu nome será Snow. – Anunciou a menina acariciando o cão do gelo. – Acho que ele gosta. – Sorriu para os que a rodeavam.

O cavaleiro de ouro sem conseguir evitar, olhou-a com admiração e carinho. Os seus olhos caíram docemente naquele cabelo ruivo, cor de cereja. Olhou caprichosamente aquele rosto doce e ternurento. Perdeu-se naquela imensidão marinha inscrita nos seus apaixonados e corajosos olhos. Uma brecha de ar frio fê-lo desfazer o encantamento, Unity entrara na sala apressadamente. Correu até Ângela, abraçando-a docemente.

\- Estava preocupado contigo. – Disse, dando-lhe um grande beijo na face sonhadora.

Será este cão o impulso que Ângela precisa para libertar o seu cosmo? Será Snow o laivo de esperança tão desejado por Dégel de Aquário? Como será daqui para a frente a relação entre o cavaleiro e Unity?


	9. Capitulo 9 - O derradeiro treino

A noite desfilava impassível, através de uma passerelle de flocos prateados. A brisa gelada passeava arrogantemente, espremendo-se por entre as pequenas e solitárias habitações da antiga e distante Bluegard.

Ângela ergueu-se da sua cama, caminhou até à molhada janela e vislumbrou o firmamento escuro e tristonho, ao longe na misteriosa linha do horizonte nasciam os primeiros raios da fresca e jovem madrugada. As lembranças do dia anterior assaltavam a sua mente de treze anos como uma bomba altamente mortífera.

 _Dégel entrava a paços lentos na sala de jantar, iluminado pelas milhares de velas que repousavam luzindo nos seus elegantes castiçais. Parou junto de um confortável cadeirão e sentou-se, olhando para a sua aprendiza, que se escondia por entre páginas velhas de um qualquer livro._

 _\- Ângela, precisamos de falar. – Iniciou ele, em tom urgente._

 _\- O que se passa, senhor Dégel? – Perguntou a jovem, imergindo das profundezas daquele misterioso volume. O seu bonito rosto estava ligeiramente corado devido ao intenso calor proveniente da requintada lareira. Os seus lindos olhos marinhos apresentavam um tom vermelho, fruto das inúmeras horas de estudo._

 _\- Estás a estudar há imensas horas, larga esse livro de uma vez por todas. – Pediu Dégel, observando uma lágrima cansada que deslizava das profundezas azuis. – Como tu sabes, já estás aqui em Bluegard há cerca de três anos, fizeste grandes e magníficas progressões nos teus treinos, progressões físicas e teóricas. Contudo, a tua maior e mais complicada fragilidade reside inteiramente no facto de não seres capaz de me atacar numa situação real. – Iniciou o cavaleiro._

 _\- Sim, eu compreendo, todavia acho que podíamos ultrapassar esse pormenor insignificante. – Sugeriu a jovem de cabelos cor de cereja esperançada._

 _\- Isso está fora de questão, nem pensar. – Disse o Aquário irredutível. – Bem, amanhã será o teu último e derradeiro treino, quero que me mostres todo o teu poder, quero que eleves o teu cosmo até aos limites infinitos do distante universo estelar. Caso contrário, terminaremos o treino e tu jamais serás uma amazona. – Informou em voz gelada. – Por outro lado, se conseguires atingir parâmetros razoáveis brevemente adquirirás a tua armadura lendária. – Disse, pensando no futuro escondido por trás de todo aquele cenário gélido e agreste._

 _\- Eu serei uma amazona, juro. – Afirmou Ângela, mordendo o seu fino lábio com a incerteza a rasgar-lhe penosamente o coração._

 _\- Nunca duvidei disso. – Constatou Dégel, banhado no mesmo sentimento decrépito._

Ângela abanou a sua cabeça de lindos cabelos de fogo, tentando libertar-se daquela catadupa de emoções e pensamentos desconfortantes e injustos. Lamentava com todas as suas forças a tremenda falta de compreensão do seu querido e gelado mestre.

De súbito um intenso cheiro a puras rosas inundou-lhe a alma transtornada. Uma figura bela e majestosa deslizou suavemente pela sua cansada mente de treze anos. Uns lindos cabelos azuis dançavam-lhe nos olhos ensonados e vermelhos.

\- Albafica! – Pensou ela tristemente. – Se eu não ultrapassar o cruel treino que me aguarda ansioso, nunca mais te vejo, nunca mais te direi o quanto gosto de ti. Irei superar esta dolorosa e traiçoeira meta! – Disse ela determinada, sentindo o seu coração pulsar intensamente contra o seu peito. – Eu serei uma amazona! – Exclamou ela, abandonando a janela coberta de orvalho matinal e saltando de novo para o mundo quente dos seus cobertores.

Unity entrou rapidamente na quente sala de jantar, onde Dégel já estava sentado, comendo com dificuldade uma torrada barrada com compota de avelã. A partir daquela fatídica noite, em que o cavaleiro visitara Ângela enquanto dormia, a relação dos dois amigos nunca mais fora a mesma, todavia tentavam ultrapassar juntos aquela questão constrangedora e infantil.

\- Bom dia, Dégel. – Saudou o lindo jovem, sentando-se ao lado do cavaleiro de ouro. – Como estás?

\- Estou ótimo. – Respondeu o dourado. – Será um treino igual a todos os outros. – Disse, fingindo falsa confiança.

\- Nem tu acreditas no que estás a dizer. – Constatou o aristocrata louro, olhando no fundo gelado do aprisionado coração do jovem Dégel. – Podes falar comigo, apesar de tudo o que nos separa, os fios que nos unem são mais fortes e fiéis.

\- Eu tenho receio que ela falhe. – Admitiu Dégel, assombrado por aquelas ideias. – Se isso acontecer eu não vou poder fazer nada. Nesse caso ela terá que enfrentar o seu próprio destino sozinha, visto que eu terei que voltar para o santuário em breve. – Desvendou ele tristemente.

\- Ela nunca ficará sozinha, eu cuidarei dela. – Prontificou-se Unity. No entanto aquela afirmação em nada reconfortou o cavaleiro, ele não queria por nada ficar longe da sua aluna. – Fica tranquilo. – Finalizou o jovem, devorando uma grande colher de compota de amêndoas.

\- Sim, eu sei disso. – Respondeu o dourado infeliz. – Ela ainda não tomou o pequeno-almoço, pois não? – Perguntou.

\- Não ainda não, apenas tu e eu estamos acordados. – Esclareceu Unity, continuando o seu combate contra o frasquinho de compota.

\- Certo, vou acordá-la. – Disse Dégel, finalizando a refeição a muito custo.

\- Não é necessário, estamos aqui. – Falou a doce voz de Serafina, entrando na divisão acompanhada de Ângela que tremeu ligeiramente ao avistar o cavaleiro.

\- Bom dia. – Disseram os dois rapazes em uníssono perfeito.

As duas amigas sentaram-se à mesa servindo-se de torradas e sumo de frutos frescos. A garganta da jovem ruiva estava presa, impossibilitando a passagem da comida. Dégel olhou-a preocupado, reconhecia perfeitamente aqueles sintomas de nervos incontroláveis.

\- Fica calma, tudo correrá pelo melhor. – Segredou Unity, beijando-lhe a face ternurenta. – Não fiques nervosa. Estarei sempre a pensar em ti. – Disse amorosamente.

\- Eu não estou nervosa. – Mentiu Ângela, tentando engolir o sumo fresco e delicioso. – Eu estou bem, não se preocupem. – Disse ela em voz alta, surpreendendo todos os presentes.

Os seguintes minutos decorreram em silêncio, todos eles tentavam comer, todavia a tarefa não era fácil. Ângela desistiu, empurrando o pratinho de ouro para bem longe de si.

\- Espero por si lá fora, senhor Dégel. – Anunciou ela, levantando-se e caminhando até ao exterior gélido e deprimente.

Unity, Serafina e Dégel entreolharam-se, quando a cabeleira de fogo mergulhou na manhã Invernal.

\- Tu tens um plano, certo? – Interrogou o jovem louro curioso.

\- Claro que tenho, mas será apenas usado em último recurso. – Respondeu o Aquário. – Tu assistirás ao treino? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se ao amigo.

\- Claro, estarei sempre com ela. – Respondeu Unity, lançando um olhar interrogativo ao cavaleiro.

\- Então vou colocar-te a par da situação e do meu plano. – Disse Dégel, baixando a voz, transformando-a num sussurro urgente. – Eu pedia um…

Ângela caminhava de um lado para o outro tendo como companheira fiel e silenciosa a bela e prateada neve. O receio apertava-lhe horrivelmente o coração palpitante. O desespero turvava-lhe a mente. A ansiedade egoísta atrofiava-lhe os músculos. A tremenda espera congelava-lhe o sangue. Até que por fim paços apressados cortaram o silêncio inscrito em cada doce floco de neve. Dégel e Unity saíam da antiga e senhorial mansão nobre, dirigindo-se ao sítio onde ela estava.

\- Vamos? – Questionou o cavaleiro.

\- Sim vamos. – Respondeu corajosamente a menina. Unity aproximou-se dela e pegou na sua mão trémula e fria, começando a andar, rumo ao misterioso destino escondido por aquela imensidão branca e graciosa.

Qual o plano de Dégel? Qual o resultado deste derradeiro treino?


	10. Capitulo 10 - Por de baixo do capuz

Alguém caminhava furtivamente através do cenário silencioso e gélido. Um vulto desconhecido e arrogante, trajando um uniforme negro que sobressaía impecavelmente na neve prateada. O seu rosto estava oculto por um felpudo e misterioso capuz negro. Parou, escutando algumas vozes ali perto. Sem hesitar escondeu-se num aglomerado de gelo circular, observando atentamente o pequeno grupo que caminhava nervosamente.

\- Bem, Ângela chegámos. – Disse a voz fria e inexpressiva do dourado de Aquário.

\- Certo. – Respondeu a jovem, vislumbrando aquele lugar feroz e inóspito. Olhou horrorizada para uma ponte de gelo que abrigava um rio frio e moribundo, que fugia desesperado daquele clima, fugia para os braços do aconchegante oceano azul.

\- Não achas que este local é demasiado perigoso, Dégel? – Perguntou Unity apreensivo. Contudo a única resposta que obteve foi um olhar repleto de recriminação por parte do seu melhor amigo. – Tudo bem, já não digo mais nada. – Resignou-se a muito custo. – Coragem Ângela, dá o teu melhor. – Recomendou enquanto se afastava do perímetro de combate.

\- Obrigada. – Tentou prenunciar a jovem, todavia a sua língua estava completamente presa por apertadas cordas de nervos e angústia.

A atmosfera gelou ainda mais com o elevar de cosmo do cavaleiro do gelo, Ângela corajosamente seguiu-lhe o exemplo, como sempre fazia.

\- Vamos lá, eleva o teu cosmo até ao universo! – Incentivou o mestre, dando-lhe um grande soco que resultou num brilhante fio de sangue quente decorando a testa da menina ruiva. – Vamos defende-te. – Ordenou Dégel aborrecido, atingindo-a desta vez com um valente pontapé, contudo desta vez a dedicada aprendiza respondeu com eficácia, rebolando no manto branco para se esquivar.

O cavaleiro executou um padrão de diferentes e potentes ataques, os quais Ângela se livrou com muita destreza e valentia, no entanto aquela atitude defensiva não agradava aos olhos observadores do dourado. Este atacava cada vez mais, usufruindo da sua fascinante velocidade para estimular os movimentos da sua aluna, porém os resultados positivos e aceitáveis estavam a milhares de anos luz de Bluegard presos por fortes correntes de diamante inquebrável.

\- Se somente te defendes este combate não faz sentido algum. – Afirmou Dégel aprisionando a sua aprendiza num imponente círculo de gelo. – Liberta-te do meu Kalisto! – Ordenou virando costas.

\- Se continuar assim, morrerei certamente congelada. – Pensava a menina desesperada, sentindo horrorizada o seu quente sangue percorrer-lhe o rosto ferido. – Tenho que me libertar. – Dizia ela, apelando a todas as suas forças e a toda a sua indomável coragem. – Eu serei uma amazona! – Gritou ela, intensificando o seu maravilhoso e suave cosmo banhado com milhares de flocos de cristais prateados.

\- Que cosmo! – Exclamou o dourado, saboreando aquela energia repleta de coragem e força de vontade. Por fim, o apertado círculo estava desfeito e Ângela estava de novo a postos para o doloroso teste de admissão. – Parece que te conseguiste libertar. – Murmurou o jovem Aquário, lançando-lhe um olhar onde o desafio estava refletido.

\- Sim eu consegui. – Assentiu a sua discípula, respirando com dificuldade.

O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se cautelosamente do local de fogo, camuflando-se imperfeitamente com as paredes e colinas de gelo branco. Os seus paços eram plenamente abafados pelo tapete macio e arrepiado. Até que por fim, possuía uma visão privilegiada do lugar onde Ângela superava dedicadamente os seus limites. Estagnou, pisando com força a neve brilhante. Ele não gostava de esperar e muito menos num lugar tão frio e desconfortável.

\- Pó de diamante! – Gritou Ângela para espanto de todos ali presentes. A surpresa embateu com uma potência descomunal no espírito do cavaleiro que quase levou com o poderoso ataque.

\- Não! – Berrou Dégel irritado, compreendendo que Ângela mudara a trajetória do golpe a escassos centímetros do seu elegante rosto, embatendo numa grosseira parede de gelo.

\- Desculpe senhor Dégel. – Lamentou a menina, nas profundezas geladas e sofredoras do seu ser. – Acho que parti o pulso. – Afirmou em voz baixa, examinando a deformação que surgira no seu definido corpo juvenil.

Dégel olhou em redor, aquela pesada e insegura decisão viera a tona de forma brutal. Os seus olhos pousaram freneticamente sobre Unity que cravava nervosamente as suas unhas na palma da mão, onde cresciam pequenos jardins de vermelhões cintilantes devido à força exercida. Depois, o seu olhar vagueou desesperadamente até Ângela que arquejava imersa em dores no seu fino e partido pulso. Num último e derradeiro acto os seus olhos deslizaram até ao esconderijo da figura oculta pelo capuz. Um raio brilhante de esperança cintilou no horizonte gélido e decrépito.

\- Não tenho escolha. - Pensou ele, voltando a observar a sua aprendiza. – Desculpa Ângela é a minha única chance. Não apenas a minha única, será também a tua derradeira oportunidade de te tornares uma amazona. – Cismou ele, abraçado pela dor e pela vergonha daquela ação. – Agora receberás um dos golpes mais potentes do cavaleiro de Aquário! – Exclamou, mergulhando na horrenda e deprimente tristeza. – Pó de diamante! – Gritou. O ataque assertou em Ângela numa dança perfeita entre dor e beleza. A menina foi atirada violentamente pelos ares, caindo desamparada naquele rio de gelo e perda.

O seu coração derretia com a pressão congelante das águas destruidoras. O seu corpo caía pesadamente como uma rocha no encantamento sufocante da inevitável dormência. A sua mente desfazia-se em mil cristais de gelo prateado, lançados pela justiceira mão do seu querido e dedicado mestre. O seu nobre espírito era duramente devorado pelas correntes confusas do destino. Os seus olhos mergulhavam numa cegueira eminente e ensurdecedora. Porém, antes que a jovem aprendiza caísse naquele sono infinito e sem retorno algo a fez acordar. Acordara ofuscada com a intensidade e perigosidade de um imenso cosmo que ameaçava a superfície cálida e antiga. Imergiu teimosamente, sentindo as algas da morte puxarem-na para as profundezas escuras e miseráveis daquele rio amaldiçoado. Finalmente, a sua cabeça irrompeu através das geladas águas assustadas, num raio de esperança e luz. Ao olhar em volta deparou-se com um cenário horripilante e desolador.

Quem se esconde por de baixo do capuz negro? Qual o cenário com que Ângela se deparou?


	11. Capitulo 11 - Gelo fervilhante

A fúria e a descrença dançavam implacavelmente nos olhos de água de Ângela, transformando a atmosfera repleta de doces flocos de açúcar em milhares de gomos de limão amargo e choroso. Dégel e Unity jaziam inconscientes no tapete branco manchado de escarlate. A figura encapuzada caminhava insolentemente desprezando aqueles dois à mercê da incontestável e pérfida morte fria e escura.

\- Espera! – Ordenou a jovem aprendiza, embalada pelo seu poderoso cosmo nórdico. – Ouviste espera! – Repetiu, vendo que a misteriosa figura negra não lhe prestava a mínima atenção. Compreendendo que não obteria resposta alguma, pegou sem dificuldade num enorme e afiado pedaço de gelo mortal e atirou-o ao ser encapuzado. Todavia o resultado ficou muito a quem nas expectativas desejadas pela jovem de lindos cabelos de fogo flamejante. Aquele misterioso ser, sem olhar para trás, sentiu o gelo afiado aproximar-se, repleto de raiva e ódio, esticou uma mão e apanhou-o desfazendo-o em milhares de diamantes reluzentes.

\- És muito fraca! – Rosnou a figura de forma arrogante e superior, observando a menina que corria desesperada através da estrada de neve e sangue quente. – Dessa forma terás a mesma sorte desses inúteis aí. – Disse, apontando para os corpos gelados e inertes do cavaleiro e do jovem aristocrata.

\- Vais pagar. – Ameaçou Ângela, atirando-lhe com uma enorme e gelada onda de cosmo. – Irei vingar o meu mestre e o meu amigo. – Prometeu, empurrando a criatura escondida pela escuridão negra, todavia o empurrão foi-lhe caprichosamente devolvido com o dobro da força que ela exercera. Ângela caiu a cruéis centímetros do Aquário, uma lágrima pulou das profundezas marinhas do seu olhar desesperado.

A jovem com dificuldade ergueu-se enterrando os seus pés no delicado e sangrento manto amargo. Caminhou até Dégel, tomando-lhe carinhosamente o pulso.

\- Ainda está vivo, aguente. – Pediu. Contudo a aproximação iminente do inimigo fê-la despertar das amarras do desespero.

\- Tanta coragem, sabes que não deves voltar as costas a um adversário quando estás no campo de batalha? Parece que tal como tu o teu querido mestre não passa de um inútil pomposo e fracassado. – Zombou o ser, lançando uma enorme onda de cosmo envenenado que atirou Ângela de novo nos braços da neve de prata. – Não precisas de implorar, brevemente juntar-te-ás a estes vermes, a morte é suficientemente poderosa para vos transportar a todos. – Afirmou convicto, vendo a linda aprendiza de joelhos sobre o manto de linho, esforçando-se por se reerguer de novo. A sua voz estava imersa num escarnio desprezível e nojento que irritou a jovem profundamente. – Todavia, eu sou bastante amável e dar-te-ei a morte que tão desesperadamente anseias. – Afirmou, enchendo a silenciosa Bluegard com um riso malévolo e doentio.

\- Já chega! Não digas nem mais uma palavra! – Respondeu a aprendiza ruiva. – Quem és tu? – Perguntou corajosamente. – O que fazes aqui? Porque atacaste o meu mestre e o Unity? Responde! – Gritou furibunda, principiando um implacável ataque ao desconhecido feroz e arrogante.

\- Quem me obriga a responder? Ah espera, já sei, uma aprendiza de amazona sem quaisquer qualidades significativas! Sim eu acho que devo recear pela minha vida. – Voltou a Zombar aquela voz sarcástica e trocista vinda das profundezas pútridas daquele capuz negro.

\- Gela meu cosmo, gela até ao infinito! – Apelou a menina, intensificando a sua energia de diamante. – Pó de diamante! – Gritou enraivecida. Ângela nunca tinha atingido aquela velocidade surpreendente, mal podendo acreditar no que estava a fazer.

\- Este ataque! – Murmurou a figura escura, tentando-se esquivar do punho repleto de vingança e dedicação, imerso em milhares de diamantes inquebráveis, coberto de vínculos muito apertados. Desta vez o ataque não alterou a sua direção, embateu perigosamente contra o corpo oculto do inimigo.

\- Eu serei uma amazona, e não serás tu e a tua maldade que me vão impedir! – Afirmou, preparando uma nova e fatal ofensiva.

\- Bem, acho que me vais dar mais trabalho do que o inútil do teu mestre e o verme desse aristocrata vaidoso. – Constatou o ser.

O cenário que se seguiu rivalizou com um autêntico campo de guerrilha fervilhante e feroz. Os ataques dos dois combatentes voavam em todas as direções, os seus cosmos repletos de fúria, calor e gelo cobriam o vasto universo distante e observador.

\- Eu não vou perder! – Gritou a jovem decidida, assertando um valente pontapé no estômago do seu inimigo mortal.

\- Não te iludas com a sorte que não existe! – Respondeu o encapuzado, devolvendo furtivamente o ataque que lançou Ângela por terra. – Como arde o meu coração com esta luta, parabéns miúda. – Parabenizou o oculto e misterioso ser. – Como arde através dos saborosos caminhos da vitória!

\- Cala-te! – Retorquiu Ângela com a raiva a pulsar tragicamente nas suas veias geladas. – Um cavaleiro não se avalia pela armadura que traja nem pela classe que ocupa, mas sim pelos valores que preenchem o seu coração e pelos princípios que domam o seu espírito. Por isso, alguém como tu jamais receberá o jubiloso sorriso da vitória. – Pré-fraseou com perfeição as palavras sábias do seu mestre.

\- Vamos ver se esses lindos ensinamentos te salvam da morte certa, miúda. Prepara-te! – Ameaçou o encapuzado, elevando perigosamente o seu cosmo envenenado.

\- Eu lutarei até não me restar um raio de força! – Exclamou a linda ruiva.

\- Agulha escarlate! Pó de diamante! – Duas vozes quebraram insolentemente a calmaria branca da graciosa Bluegard, num misto de calor e frio. O choque dos dois ataques formou uma enorme cratera no manto antigo e valioso. Os dois adversários caíram exaustos por terra.

\- Já chega! – Uma voz fria e inexpressiva cobriu o ar. Dégel de Aquário erguera-se caminhando até os dois reféns do cansaço. Ambos olharam-no com surpresa. Unity também se erguia nas costas do cavaleiro.

\- Mestre Dégel, Unity. – Disse Ângela em voz fraca e confusa. – Mas eu pensei que ele vos tinha morto. Eu não compreendo o que se passou.

\- Explicar-te-ei tudo em pormenor Ângela. – Respondeu o Aquário, ajudando a sua aluna a colocar-se de pé. – Podes retirar o capuz. – Disse, virando-se para o suposto inimigo. O homem ergueu as duas mãos de forma teatral e baixou lentamente o capuz para apresentar Kardia de Escorpião.

\- Tu? – Indagou a jovem incrédula, reconhecendo aqueles olhos azuis repletos de arrogância e traquinice absoluta.

\- Sim claro que sou eu, quem querias tu que fosse? – Perguntou mordazmente o cavaleiro. – A fada madrinha, talvez? Já agora, desculpa a minha ousadia, estás cada vez mais bonita, tens a certeza que não existe uma oportunidadezinha para nós os dois? – Perguntou, com a malícia a turvar-lhe a voz.

\- Claro que não, seu estúpido convencido. – Respondeu, dando-lhe um enorme murro.

\- Porra que ela é brava, tal como eu gosto! – Exclamou Kardia.

\- Parem com essa luta infantil. – Ordenou Dégel maldisposto. – Existem coisas que Ângela deve saber. Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir-te desculpa por esta emboscada vergonhosa, todavia eu só pretendia que tu libertasses todo o teu cosmo. Em segundo lugar, parabéns, tu passaste os testes de admissão a amazona. E em terceiro e último lugar, amanhã resgataremos a tua armadura. – Finalizou o Aquário orgulhosamente.

\- Parabéns Ângela. – Disse Unity, não cabendo em si de tanta felicidade.

\- Isso, miúda, parabéns. – Reforçou o dourado de Escorpião.

\- Obrigada a todos. – Respondeu Ângela, controlando as lágrimas, recordando o seu passado esquecido e imerso em lembranças brancas e sombrias, repletas de esquecimento e vazio, tristemente perdidas naquela injusta e brilhante tempestade de gelo e emoções.

\- Vamos para casa. – Disse Dégel cansado. – Ficas connosco ou partirás para o santuário? – Questionou, dirigindo-se ao seu amigo cavaleiro.

\- Talvez volte apenas quando vocês dois regressarem, preciso de férias. E não consigo imaginar melhor sítio do que este onde o inverno reina para sempre, que local agradável e paradisíaco. – Respondeu ele ironicamente.

Nessa noite, Ângela dormiu numa almofada de rosas, esperança e luz. Imaginando como seria a sua armadura e onde ela repousava. Pensando intensamente no cavaleiro de peixes e nas poucas e injustas horas que faltavam para ela vislumbrar aquele porte elegante e majestoso novamente. Porém as sombras de um passado vazio e de um futuro desconhecido voavam através dos seus confusos solitários e tristes sonhos.

Como será a vida de Ângela no santuário de Atena? Conseguirá ela o tão desejado amor de Albafica de Peixes? Conseguirá contornar o seu misterioso destino?


	12. Capitulo 12 - Prelúdio de bronze

Naquela noite, todos comeram com satisfação, transportados pelas finas linhas do cansaço e do orgulho, sentindo a concretização percorrer as suas veias como uma doce onda de açúcar branco. Os talheres telintando requintadamente nos pratos de ouro faziam uma orquestra perfeita. A comida impecavelmente confecionada aquecia-lhes as almas. O vento que outrora congelara os sonhos e os sorrisos, agora fustigava a ansiedade, o medo e a tristeza, lançando-os para bem longe do senhorial palacete nobre. Os risos felizes de todos embalavam as milhares de velas numa dança serpenteada e sensual com os seus preciosos castiçais de ouro.

\- Amanhã bem cedo, partiremos para a Sibéria. – Anunciou Dégel, saboreando o último e delicioso pedaço de peixe assado no forno. – Aí realizarás a tua última prova. Será difícil, todavia acredito, depois do que observei hoje, nas tuas plenas capacidades de resistência, sobrevivência e principalmente na tua coragem e força de vontade. Por isso, hoje quero que durmas muito bem, sem preocupações nem temores, tudo correrá pelo melhor. – Disse, dirigindo-se à bela Ângela.

\- Concordo, vou apenas terminar a sobremesa e em seguida irei para o quarto descansar. Pode ficar tranquilo mestre Dégel. – Respondeu a ruiva, comendo delicadamente o seu bolo de chocolate, decorado com pequenos frutos silvestres.

\- Talvez se ela dormir com companhia durma melhor, eu voluntario-me para levar a cabo essa nobre tarefa. – Sugeriu Kardia, sorrindo maliciosamente para o cavaleiro protetor do décimo primeiro templo sagrado, que lhe lançou um olhar colérico. – Não é necessário congelares-me com o olhar, meu caro cavaleiro de ouro de aquário. – Respingou o escorpião sorrindo de satisfação.

\- Bem, vou dormir. Até amanhã a todos. – Desejou a bonita jovem, saindo da vasta sala de jantar, deixando nas suas costas a delicada canção da velha lareira e os olhares de todos.

\- Eu também vou indo, este dia foi bastante desgastante, boa noite. – Despediu-se a bela Serafina, seguindo Ângela até ao seu quarto, deixando os três rapazes sozinhos sentados à mesa.

A bela Dama noturna percorreu com frieza e rapidez a linda e graciosa aldeia nevada, despontando numa platinada e fresca madrugada. Ângela despertou sobressaltada, sentindo uma mão fria acariciar-lhe o doce rosto.

\- Ai! Quem está aí? – Perguntou, em voz trémula dragada pelo susto.

\- Sou eu, tem calma. – Respondeu a voz ternurenta e amável de Unity. – O Dégel pediu-me para te vir acordar. Desculpa se te assustei não era a minha intenção. – Explicou o belo aristocrata aflito com o que fizera. – Vá lá para cima dorminhoca! A tua armadura espera-te! – Incentivou, pegando na mão de Ângela.

\- Claro, vou já. – Disse a jovem, esfregando os olhos com a mão que tinha livre.

\- Ângela, antes de te vestires e partirmos, gostaria de falar contigo. – Afirmou o louro em voz urgente e apelativa. – Bem, brevemente tu partirás para o santuário, sabes, a vida lá é muito dura e curta, eu não quero colocar em causa as tuas habilidades e as tuas capacidades, mas se algum dia quiseres desistir, bem, sabes que podes voltar para cá. Pronto já está, era isto que eu te queria dizer. – Concluiu Unity, largando a mão da sua amiga.

\- Obrigada Unity, contudo tenho uma razão muito forte para nunca desistir, por esse motivo eu aguentei todos estes treinos sem nunca me render ao frio, às dores, às feridas, ao medo e às dúvidas. Já que o meu passado está vazio, imerso em nevoeiro e esquecimento, eu desejo ardentemente viver e desfrutar do meu presente e futuro em toda a sua plenitude. – Esclareceu enigmaticamente a ruiva, recordando aquele bonito rosto que a empurrara na direcção correta em todos os momentos críticos e difíceis do seu treino.

\- E se a tua memória regressar o que pensas fazer? Sabes que ainda existe essa possibilidade por mais remota que seja, ela existe e isso nós não podemos negar. – Perguntou Unity.

\- Aí, caso isso aconteça, o que eu duvido com todas as minhas forças, eu terei nas minhas mãos a maior e mais difícil decisão da minha vida. – Respondeu Ângela pensativa.

\- Certo, por favor agora despacha-te. – Pediu o jovem, saindo do quarto imerso em dúvidas e certezas abstratas de quem pensa em todas as possibilidades e em simultâneo em nada pensa.

A viagem até à zona mais a leste do Velho Continente foi silenciosa, demorada e gelada. A carruagem onde viajavam corria trepidantemente através dos terrenos brancos e cristalinos, embalada pelos lindos e doces flocos de neve branca e pela chuva azul que caía das mãos dos Deuses.

\- Bem-vinda ao paraíso gelado da Sibéria. – Disse ironicamente o jovem Aquário de Ouro, quando finalmente a carruagem estancou num cenário branco e infinito.

\- A perigosidade deste lugar rivaliza com a sua beleza. – Comentou Unity, observando as inúmeras e imensas paredes de neve branca e misteriosa.

\- Este sítio comparado com o Inferno é fantástico! – Exclamou Kardia, rasgando com o olhar flamejante o ar arrepiado e guerreiro.

\- Onde está a minha armadura? – Questionou Ângela, camuflando-se com a calma açucarada daquelas encostas de linho branco, para surpresa de todos.

\- Ali! – Respondeu Dégel, apontando para um liso manto brilhante de gelo opressor. – Quebra esta camada de gelo e encontrarás o mar mais mortal que corre no globo, aí encontrarás uma rocha de cristais de diamantes gelados onde a tua armadura está aprisionada desde eras mitológicas, fortalecendo-se para servir o seu cavaleiro ou amazona. Coragem, dá o teu melhor. – Disse Dégel.

\- Certo, obrigada. – Agradeceu a determinada discípula, caminhando sem medo até ao escondido mar nórdico.

\- Dégel, tu tens a certeza do que estás prestes a fazer? – Perguntou Unity apreensivo.

\- Não, acho que é a primeira vez em toda a minha vida que eu não tenho plena certeza de uma coisa. – Desvendou o dourado, observando a sua aluna desferindo potentes socos na camada agressiva de gelo cortante. – Mas, agora já não existe volta a dar. Atena está com ela, e nada de mal lhe acontecerá. – Afirmou, lutando com todas as suas forças contra o peso tenebroso da culpa aguçada e penetrante.

\- Tu ainda a podes impedir, Dégel por favor, ela não resistirá. – Implorou o jovem louro, apelando à falta de sentimentos do seu melhor amigo.

\- Não posso. – Decidiu o Aquário, vendo finalmente o duro e ingrato gelo rachar com a enorme pressão do corajoso e determinado punho de Ângela.

\- Consegui. – Disse a jovem nórdica, sentindo o sangue quente brotar do seu punho congelado e ferido. – Vamos lá! Gela meu cosmo, gela até à minha armadura! – Apelou ela, elevando os seus finos e destemidos braços e mergulhando nas profundezas mortais e desejadas daquele mar protetor.

Ângela nadou corajosamente, sentindo dolorosamente as afiadas facadas da água gelada e triste, abraçando as duras e escuras profundezas decadentes e misteriosas. A sua tão sonhada e debatida armadura estaria ali, perdida, esquecida, abandonada à mercê daquele mar decrépito e fugidio, fortalecendo-se para a servir, para a proteger, para a consagrar finalmente uma amazona de Atena. As finas e sangrentas espadas das correntes marinhas atiravam-na de um lado para o outro como um vendaval de gelo, vento e esperança.

\- Irei alcançar-te. Não irei morrer, não irei! – Pensou Ângela ofegante, combatendo arduamente o seu destino branco e desconhecido.

De súbito, um ressoar de alegria e misticismo invadiu o peito rasgado da jovem. Ela nadou embalada por aquele raio de esperança e alívio, alcançando por fim a tão ansiada rocha mitológica.

\- Consegui. – Murmurou a linda ruiva, pegando na sua armadura, porém as águas congelantes e devastadoras daquele mar consumiram todas as suas preciosas forças vitais, Ângela cedeu finalmente à exaustão e ao doce chamar do frio nórdico e injusto. A misteriosa e lendária armadura separou-se e cobriu o corpo inerte da sua amazona.

\- Vou buscá-la! – Disse Dégel, correndo rapidamente, saltando sem remorsos naquelas águas destruidoras e palpitantes. – Mas que raios é que eu fui fazer, jamais me perdoarei se algo te acontecer. Aguenta, estou a chegar, por favor mantem-te viva, por favor. – Pediu, desesperadamente seguindo a última réstia daquele cosmo perfeito, suave e doce.

\- Dégel espero que todo esse orgulho e indiferença não te tenha traído. – Pensava Kardia, preso pelo terror e pela angústia.

\- Espero que o teu coração aprisionado por grossas e indestrutíveis muralhas de gelo não te roube a única luz que te faz sorrir e sonhar, meu amigo. – Cismou Unity banhado pelo sofrimento e pela hesitação.

\- Dégel, eu confio em ti, trá-la para nós sã e salva, eu acredito na proteção da Deusa Atena. – Rezava Serafina, ajoelhada sobre o manto branco e frio.

Finalmente, um cosmo repleto de cristais de gelo subiu até à superfície ansiosa e receosa. O dourado de Aquário resgatara a sua preciosa aluna, saltando para fora das mortíferas e abandonadas águas, transportando-a nos seus fortes braços. Um elegante piar de esperança, luz e lealdade invadiu a velha e escondida Sibéria, quando Dégel pousou Ângela no terreno de linho, o Cisne de Bronze renascera das profundezas mitológicas do antigo mundo.

Ângela planará fielmente segura pelas asas de bronze e gelo do majestoso pássaro das neves. Voará através de adversidades, violência, desgostos e sorrisos, até alcançar os confins do destino, da sua memória perdida e do coração do cavaleiro de Peixes. O cruzamento dos destinos será inevitável, irrepreensível, devastador e surpreendente, abrindo feridas e deixando vincadas cicatrizes no puro e justiceiro coração da amazona de Cisne.


	13. Capitulo 13 - Bianca

As vitórias, barreiras e obstáculos que alcançamos, ultrapassamos e vencemos ao longo da nossa efémera e bela passagem pela vida e pelo mundo terreno, devem ser frescas, dignas, repletas de bondade, nobreza, honra e valentia, não tendo em mente o fracasso nem a humilhação de outrem. As nossas reais e difíceis lutas e provações localizam-se no nosso interior, no nosso coração, no nosso espírito e no nosso intelecto, essas vitórias de facto é que valem a pena, fazem-nos crescer espiritualmente, adoçam o nosso coração e tornam as nossas ações repletas de pureza e dignidade, transformando-nos em seres humanos que viajam incondicionalmente através do quente e maravilhoso mundo da paz, da luz e do amor. Ângela travou diversas e penosas batalhas contra o seu teimoso e ingénuo coração, durante três longos e amaldiçoados anos de treino nas tenebrosas e lindas terras geladas de Bluegard, contudo cortou corajosamente as grossas algas que a impediam de prosseguir o seu caminho de amazona de Bronze. Agora ao sabor dos frescos e encorajadores ventos da mudança viaja até ao antigo santuário de Atena, deixando para trás o reino de linho branco e os beijos de brisas de pétalas, onde o seu passado esquecido e misterioso se envolve perdidamente com o fumo enevoado de prata fina e desconhecida que cobre a graciosa aldeia branca, para abraçar carinhosamente as sábias e ternas planícies gregas, reino da civilização e do pleno conhecimento.

A linda ruiva sentada num pequeno banquinho de madeira polida, embalada pelos solavancos da carruagem, emaranhava-se feliz no meio de milhares de fios de linha coloridos, tricotando habilmente diversas pulseiras feitas de fios de arco-íris e paixão, por vezes lançava um pequeno olhar a sua armadura que silenciosa e calma a observava do fundo da sua antiguidade magnifica e imponente, fazendo lembrar as inúmeras relíquias geladas que adormecidas acompanham a velha e hostil Sibéria na sua longa e fria travessia através dos séculos solitários. Kardia de escorpião comia deliciado uma maçã muito vermelha e suculenta, tecendo alguns comentários minuto sim, minuto não, quebrando o ressoar imaculado do silêncio imperfeito. Dégel de Aquário afundava-se confortavelmente num mar de letras miudinhas e desalinhadas, escritas provavelmente à pressa por alguém cuja mão já tremia com a idade avançada e impiedosa.

\- Estamos a chegar Senhor Dégel! – Exclamou a amazona de Cisne, terminando uma linda bracelete cor de esperança.

\- Ainda bem, acho que estou um pouco enjoado, bolas! – Reclamou Kardia, esfregando o estômago revolto.

\- A culpa é exclusivamente tua, quantas maçãs comeste desde que partimos? – Censurou o Aquário, enrolando delicadamente o seu tesouro intelectual.

\- Bem, algumas, não muitas, isso posso garantir. – Respondeu o dourado de escorpião.

\- Claro que não, tu devoraste um cesto inteiro, mas foram apenas algumas, sim, sim! – Retaliou a amazona, mostrando um grande cesto de verga castanha completamente vazio. – Estava cheio, fui eu própria que coloquei a fruta, por isso não me venhas com histórias da treta. – Disse Ângela sem misericórdia.

\- Não estava nada cheio. – Defendeu-se o cavaleiro com a sua habitual pele bronzeada bastante pálida e fantasmagórica. – Oh Dégel porque é que não deixámos esta miúda impertinente lá em Bluegard, ela nunca me vai facilitar a vida? – Perguntou Kardia adoptando um tom infantil.

\- Calem-se os dois. Nem a alma mais santa aguenta estas discussões sem sentido, façam-me um favor e cresçam de uma vez por todas. – Pediu o jovem aristocrata desesperado, erguendo-se e preparando-se para sair da carruagem seguido pelos dois combatentes da teimosia.

O Escorpião correu rapidamente até ao seu templo, tentando manter a maior distância possível daquela miúda infernal que fazia o seu angelical coração arder de raiva. Dégel acompanhou a sua aluna até uma pequena e aconchegante casinha, pintada de branco muito limpo e brilhante.

\- A partir de hoje esta será a tua casa. – Anunciou o Aquário, com a fria tristeza a rasgar-lhe o coração, abrindo a porta castanha e convidativa.

\- Obrigada, mestre Dégel, ela é fantástica! – Agradeceu a linda amazona, deparando-se com uma lareirazinha acolhedora decorando um dos cantos da minúscula saleta. – Gostava de encontrar o Régulos. – Murmurou Ângela recordando seu amigo.

\- Ângela agora que abitas o santuário e o coração da Deusa Atena, lembra-te das tuas obrigações, deveres e prioridades, só então a diversão tem lugar na tua mente, espero que tenhas consciência de que a tua vida mudou radicalmente, não falhes por favor. – Preveniu o Aquário duramente, olhando nas profundezas azuis daquela jovem.

\- Eu sei disso senhor Dégel, não preciso de mais recomendações obrigada. – Respondeu a linda ruiva de forma orgulhosa e convicta das suas infindáveis capacidades.

\- Espero que saibas. – Disse Dégel. – Bem vemo-nos por aí amazona de Cisne. – Despediu-se com um gesto automático sem vida nem energia.

\- Só uma última pergunta, sou a única amazona neste santuário? – Perguntou Ângela esperançada.

\- Brevemente descobrirás, procura e logo encontrarás a tua resposta. – Respondeu Dégel saindo apressadamente pela porta ainda aberta.

\- Que cavaleiro mais casmurro poças! – Exclamou a jovem entredentes, vendo o Aquário afastar-se rumo às doze casas zodiacais, embrenhando-se por fim na paz e calma que emanava das suas profundezas sagradas.

A jovem amazona percorreu com atenção a sua nova e deserta casa, passando pelo quarto, onde reinava a simplicidade, depois pela cozinha, onde um bolo de frutas repousava sossegado num prato de porcelana rachada, voltando de novo à saleta para comer uma fatia daquela iguaria dos Deuses.

Algumas horas mais tarde, várias pancadinhas suaves mas enérgicas bateram à porta, captando a atenção da jovem que se afundava num pesado livro sobre as diversas e fascinantes civilizações que caminharam sobre o globo, ganhara o hábito e o prazer pela leitura pelo convívio com o seu mestre.

\- Entre está aberta. – Respondeu em voz ensonada, retomando da sua viagem ao mundo disciplinado e extremamente organizado dos romanos, onde a palavra de ordem era Utilitarismo.

\- Não acredito, és mesmo tu miúda! – Exclamou um jovem radiante, correndo para a sua amiga, abraçando-a com força junto do seu peito.

\- Régulos, nem acredito que estás aqui! Tinha tantas saudades tuas! – Exclamou Ângela, beijando carinhosamente a face do jovem leão de ouro.

\- Estás linda! – Reparou o jovem cavaleiro, olhando o atraente rosto da Cisne de Bronze, mergulhando naquelas profundezas marinhas, doces e melosas, perdendo-se naquelas labaredas infinitas e flamejantes, afogando-se naquele sorriso ternurento repleto de bondade.

\- Tu também não estás nada mal. – Disse Ângela sorrindo de felicidade, servindo uma parcela do seu bolo a Régulos que a aceitou prontamente, saboreando cada cristalizada frutinha do bosque.

\- Vamos dar um passeio, o Aldebaran certamente gostará de te ver. – Sugeriu o Leão, pegando na mão da sua amiga como se ambos ainda fossem duas crianças, contudo Ângela não se importou, gostava realmente de Régulos.

Juntos caminharam felizes pelos terrenos do santuário, sorrindo, saltando, cumprimentando algumas pessoas que com eles se cruzavam, correndo atrás das cegonhas, chapinhando num pequeno riacho muito fresco e transparente, em fim a liberdade e a felicidade percorria os seus corações e espíritos baloiçando até ao infinito da imaginação e do surreal.

\- Foi neste jardim que nos conhecemos, lembras-te? – Perguntou Ângela sentada junto de uma maravilhosa cascata.

\- Claro que me lembro. – Respondeu o Leão de Ouro perdido na nostalgia contagiante e cintilante. – Olha quem vem ali! – Disse alegremente, apontando para uma enorme sombra que deambulava entre a vegetação e as dançantes flores cheirosas e coloridas.

\- Senhor Aldebaran! – Gritou Ângela correndo para os braços do generoso Touro, todavia os olhos analíticos do Felino pousaram sobre uma figura que se mascarava com o imenso tamanho do cavaleiro.

\- Bem-vinda de novo minha querida, bem-vinda! Dá cá um abraço ao tio Aldebaran! – Pediu o amável senhor, tomando a linda jovem nos seus protetores braços de carinho. – Como tu cresceste pequena Ângela! – Comentou energeticamente, passando a sua descumunal mão pelos volumosos cabelos de fogo. – Régulos meu rapaz o que se passa contigo? – Perguntou, vendo o ar interrogativo esculpido no lindo rosto do defensor da quinta casa da paz e da justiça.

\- Quem é ela? – Questionou finalmente, apontando para uma jovem escondida por trás do Touro Dourado, chamando a atenção da amazona de Cisne que só então reparara.

\- Ah! Quase que me esquecia. Esta é a Bianca, minha aprendiza e amazona de bronze de Leão Menor. – Apresentou, puxando uma jovem loura muito bonita com uns brilhantes olhos verdes a dançaram no seu rosto requintado.

\- Olá Bianca! – Saudou educadamente Ângela, feliz por encontrar tão rapidamente a sua resposta ansiada.

\- Olá aos dois! – Respondeu Bianca, olhando Régulos e a sua brilhante armadura com admiração.

\- Fico feliz por se terem conhecido, acho que podem ser amigas! – Sugeriu Aldebaran maravilhado com aquela ideia fenomenal.

\- Sim, acho que sim! – Assentiram as duas raparigas.

\- Ângela está na hora do recolher, é melhor irmos andando. – Preveniu Régulos, vislumbrando o sol escondendo-se com as nuvens pintadas de vermelho.

\- Gosto do teu sentido de responsabilidade meu jovem cavaleiro de Leão, se o teu pai te pudesse ver certamente teria um enorme orgulho em ti. – Elogiou o Touro pensativo, recordando com pesar o seu grande herói e amigo Ilias de Leão, a estrela mais brilhante e corajosa que plana no universo.

Régulos levou Ângela a casa, depois seguiu para seu templo repleto de calor e um delicioso cheirinho a comida quentinha e com certeza deliciosa. A jovem jantou sozinha, lembrando os magníficos e avantajados jantares na mansão senhorial situada na graciosa Bluegard. Quando terminou a sua solitária refeição, pegou o mesmo livro intitulado, " Civilizações do mundo e os seus legados", levou um banquinho e sentou-se a saborear os deliciosos raios de luar de mel e saudade, imergindo nas lendas romanas.

De súbito, o coração de Ângela disparou com uma força aterradora, com o impulso, o seu precioso exemplar caiu ao chão com estrondo. Um cheiro de puras rosas inundava o ar, deslizando através da beleza cativante e silenciosa de Albafica de Peixes.

\- Boa noite Albafica! – Disse a ruiva num murmúrio pouco audível, mascarado pela emoção.

\- Boa noite. – Respondeu o belo cavaleiro com indiferença, seguindo o seu perfumado caminho, deixando nas suas costas a esperança de uma paixão quase impossível desenhada no peito da amazona de Cisne.

Ângela recolheu ao acolhedor interior da sua casa, mergulhando naquela beleza mágica, intransponível, intocável, sonhadora. O seu passado continuava distante, imerso em escuridão, nevoeiro e gelo, longe e inalcançável, perdido e roubado pelos Deuses egoístas e injustos, porém os últimos três anos brilhavam nos seus olhos azuis como estrelas flamejantes que cruzam a misticidade da neve e o desespero do destino, escondido por um manto de linho amaldiçoado, apenas as correntes da paixão ardente que nutre por Albafica de Peixes enfrentam a mágoa e a injustiça do gelo. Ângela embalada pelas sagradas asas do Cisne aterrou na sua cama com plena consciência que a sua tarefa não iria ser fácil.

Qual o papel de Bianca na vida de Ângela? O que as separa? O que as une?


	14. Capitulo 14 - Na margem do lago

Várias semanas decorreram desde a chegada de Ângela ao santuário na Grécia, a jovem estava muito feliz, livre e apaixonada, todavia sofria com a ausência de recordações passadas que lhe indicassem quem na realidade era, onde se abrigava o seu verdadeiro lar, quem era a sua família, contudo as respostas tardavam a alcançá-la, a sua memória continuava gelada imersa em dúvidas, sobressaltos, escuridão e desconhecido. A vida naquele lugar sagrado seguia uma rotina muito apertada e rigorosa, incutindo padrões de disciplina e dedicação bastante vincados e intransponíveis o que mantinha a maior parte dos dias a mente e o coração da Cisne ocupados sem lugar para divagações ou distracções inúteis e supérfluas. Bianca e Régulos tornaram-se os seus amigos inseparáveis, ligados pela juventude e pela vontade de vencer aquela dura e inconstante vida. Por vezes, dialogava com Dokho, embora este não fosse muito mais velho tinha uma visão mais nítida, abrangente e clara do mundo e das atrocidades, guerras e perigos, bem como da beleza do amor e da força de vontade e de luta, que coloriam o globo. Apesar de confiar a estas três pessoas a sua frágil vida jamais teria a coragem e a ousadia de confessar a forte e estúpida paixão que colhia por Albafica de Peixes, tinha perfeita consciência de que não era uma situação aprovada pela maioria dos cavaleiros e Ângela não pretendia manchar o seu nome nem o nome do seu mestre, logo guardava em segurança bem trancada num fundo baú do seu jovem coração, longe dos olhares curiosos e mal-intencionados.

Certo dia, a jovem estava de folga dos seus treinos rotineiros e empenhados, aproveitando a manhã solarenga para colher fruta fresca que seria igualmente dividida por todos os cavaleiros e soldados, não esquecendo um cesto bastante recheado para ofertar ao soberano e justo Grande Mestre Sage. Passeava-se tranquila entre o arvoredo frutado e cheiroso recolhendo todos os frutos que lhe eram possíveis alcançar, tendo particular cuidado nas árvores que possuíam ninhos, quando alguém se recortou contra os raios flamejantes da estrela maior, fazendo os seus lindos cabelos de ouro brilhar com uma intensidade estupenda e magnifica, entrando agressivamente pelas janelas de água da jovem ruiva. Com o impacto surpreendente e indetectável, a amazona deixou cair um dos elaborados e coloridos cestos na areia aquecida, espalhando na mãe terra todos os frutos preciosos.

\- Quem és tu, um cavaleiro, um inimigo, um soldado ou um aldeão? Eu sou a amazona de Cisne e não hesitarei a te subjugar caso desconfie das tuas intenções. Responde quem és tu? – Interrogou em voz autoritária, mantendo-se a uma distância de segurança. Ângela observava cautelosamente aquela figura imponente e bela, examinando o seu angelical cosmo. O seu coração bateu descompassadamente perante a presença daquele homem magnificente, nunca tinha conhecido ninguém com aquele caracter, talvez fosse um Deus.

\- Talvez eu é que devesse desconfiar de ti rapariga. Os males do mundo poluem o coração dos humanos transformando-os em seres indignos e impuros sedentos de sangue e vontade de guerra, desejosos por abraçar a vida de outros. Alguém que me aborda nesse tom arrogante e desrespeitoso não merece saber quem sou, nem conhecer o meu nome. – Proferiu aquele ser divino em voz profunda e impiedosa.

\- Mas… - Indagou Ângela surpreendida, não compreendendo as palavras do estranho homem.

\- As dúvidas perseguem o meu coração como um vampiro anseia uma gota insignificante e nojenta de sangue. As mascaras e a falsidade retorcem o espírito e a mente do mundo, penetra no teu coração e encontra o teu destino, aceita-o com bravura e dignidade. – Sugeriu enigmaticamente o louro, voltando as costas e partindo a uma velocidade impressionante.

\- O meu destino está no meu coração. – Cismou a ruiva, começando a apanhar a fruta beijada pela areia fértil do pomar.

De seguida dirigiu-se apressadamente, sempre com as palavras daquele misterioso homem a martelarem pesadamente nos seus ouvidos, até à entrada angelical das doze casas zodiacais para iniciar a habitual distribuição de frutas.

\- Aqui tem senhor Aldebaran, trouxe algumas a mais para chegarem para as crianças, espero que sejam suficientes. – Afirmou a amazona feliz, entrando no segundo templo.

\- Obrigada minha querida, têm um ótimo aspeto. Servirão para confecionar uma salada de fruta rica em nutrientes. – Agradeceu o enorme e carinhoso Touro, tomando o grande cesto nas suas mãos.

Ângela continuou a sua travessia através dos doze reinos da paz, deixando sem palavras o cestinho em alguns templos que se encontravam vazios como Caranguejo, Leão e Virgem. Finalmente alcançou o sétimo Templo onde Dokho a esperava com um grande sorriso no seu rosto bonito.

\- Bom dia Ângela, estava mesmo a pensar quando chegarias, comerei esses frutos ao pequeno-almoço é muito saudável. – Anunciou o cavaleiro de Balança, pegando a sua refeição.

\- Sim o mestre Dégel passava todo o treino a insistir para eu ingerir frutos, ele afirmava que aumentava o meu rendimento nos exercícios bem como fortalecia o meu sistema imunitário. – Respondeu Ângela, acompanhando o seu amigo até ao interior silencioso da sua casa.

\- O Dégel é um homem muito sábio, a mente dele é um abismo de conhecimento, tu tiveste um grande mestre miúda. – Elogiou o dourado, pousando as suas frutas numa taça de vidro fosco.

\- Sim ele sabe de tudo um pouco. – Confirmou a jovem. – Olha Dokho, logo depois do almoço gostarias de dar um passeio junto do lago? – Perguntou.

\- Claro que sim! – Assentiu o cavaleiro, começando a comer uma banana muito saborosa. – Estas são ricas em potássio, sabias. – Informou.

\- Sim eu sabia. Bem até logo Dokho. – Despediu-se a linda ruiva, precipitando-se té à casa de Escorpião que para sua sorte estava deserta.

Finalmente alcançou as escadarias brancas que conduziam ao Décimo Segundo Templo, o seu coração parou de bater quando os seus lindos olhos de mar almejaram uma figura esbelta e imponente sentado nos degraus superiores, brincando distraidamente com uma linda rosa cor de sangue entre os seus esguios dedos. Subiu com tremor a escada tentado passar despercebida, porém nada escapava aos desconfiados olhos do cavaleiro de Peixes.

\- Quem és tu? O que queres da minha casa? Aqui só encontrarás a morte, mais nada. – Avisou arrogantemente o belo dourado, colocando-se de pé.

\- Bom dia Albafica! Eu sou Ângela amazona de bronze de Cisne. Venho-te trazer estas frutas, espero que estejam do teu agrado. – Esclareceu a jovem, sentindo as suas entranhas contorcerem-se de desejo e ansiedade. Devagar transpôs os degraus que a separavam do dourado, mas…

\- Não te aproximes de mim! – Berrou o atraente cavaleiro, saltando para longe do alcance da jovem confusa e amedrontada.

\- Eu só te quero entregar este cesto. – Disse em voz sumida não compreendendo aquela atitude evasiva, desprovida de sentido na opinião da amazona.

\- Coloca-as aí no degrau. – Ordenou Albafica sem rodeios nem simpatia.

\- Como quiser. – Murmurou Ângela, contendo as lágrimas perante aquela indiferença mórbida e gelada. Abandonando com rapidez e pesar as imediações de Peixes, transportando uma dura e penosa tristeza no seu peito. – Porquê? O que está errado comigo - Pensou ela, perdida naquelas palavras cobertas de sofrimento e desgosto.

Quando a linda cabeleira ruiva da amazona desapareceu no interior gélido da casa de Aquário, Albafica desceu os degraus e segurou com força no cesto, levando para a sua saleta.

\- Desculpa é para o teu bem. – Murmurou o cavaleiro, mordiscando um pequeno e doce morango.

Depois do almoço inexistente que a jovem não tomou, Dokho e Ângela deambulavam pelas margens decoradas com bela e fresca vegetação do belo e grande lago azul, onde vários peixinhos saltavam para saborear a brisa agradável, para de seguida voltarem a mergulhar nas profundezas maravilhosas das águas de seda e mistério. A amazona percorria arduamente a sua mente tentando compreender a atitude inexplicável do cavaleiro de peixes, no entanto nenhuma resposta a aliviava.

\- O que se passa Ângela? – Perguntou Dokho, reparando na preocupação que desfigurava o belo rosto da amazona de Cisne. – Se quiseres podes falar comigo, sou um bom ouvinte. – Ofereceu-se amavelmente, colocando uma mão no ombro da jovem.

\- Eu estou bem, desculpa se te dei uma falsa impressão. – Mentiu Ângela dolorosamente. – O que me dizes de darmos um mergulho? – Sugeriu tentando desviar o assunto.

\- A água deve estar fria. – Disse o dourado de Balanço, debruçando-se e acariciando a superfície lisa do lago.

\- Eu treinei em Bluegard, lembraste? Esta água deve estar bem quentinha. – Afirmou Ângela sorridente, saltando para o lago transparente, espalhando água pelas suas margens verdejantes, mimadas pelo sol e pelo vento.

\- Então vamos lá! – Mentalizou-se o cavaleiro, mergulhando atrás da sua amiga ruiva.

Ângela nadou até às profundezas do seu espírito, do seu coração, da sua mente enevoada, esforçando-se por abafar a voz arrogante do homem que fazia o seu sangue pulsar, o seu coração palpitar, o seu corpo vaguear através do mundo da fantasia e do imaginário onde o impossível se torna em possível. Dokho nadava no seu alcance tentando entrar nos pensamentos que abalavam a adolescência sinuosa e traiçoeira da sua amiga, porém as barreiras do preconceito e da desaprovação barravam-lhe teimosamente a passagem, deixando-o perdido nos subúrbios confusos e translúcidos.

\- Ângela vamos até à margem, trouxe bolo de laranja para o lanche. – Chamou Dokho, depois de uma hora viajando no lago azul e silencioso.

\- Sim, estou com fome! – Respondeu a amazona, saltando até à margem calma e florida, partindo algumas flores ao aterrar.

Alguém caminhava vagarosamente através dos pequenos arbustos cantantes que protegiam umas das laterias do lago, abafando os seus paços com a areia misteriosa. O sol dançava em sintonia uma perfeita valsa com os seus cabelos de Ouro puro e resplandecente, a brisa adornada com frescura e doces favos de mel brilhava nos seus olhos azuis e encerrados na escuridão luzidia do seu sofredor coração duvidoso. O seu reflexo denunciou-o espelhando-se na superfície de diamante líquido do lago.

\- Dokho quem é aquele homem? – Perguntou Ângela, reparando naquela presença divina que cruzava o seu pensamento.

\- É muito raro encontra-lo por aqui. – Murmurou o dourado, observando a outra margem do lago.

\- Mas quem é? Tu conhece-lo? – Insistiu a jovem, não tendo forças para conter a curiosidade.

\- Sim claro, ele é Asmita de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus. – Esclareceu Dokho dramaticamente.

\- Ah! Acho que fui indecente para com ele. Eu não queria, juro. Vou pedir-lhe desculpa. – Decidiu Ângela, abraçando o arrependimento sufocante.

\- Tu foste indelicada com Asmita, e estás viva para contar a história? És muito sortuda! – Gabou o jovem Balança impressionado. – Tu deves ser muito especial. – Insistiu.

\- Ou talvez muito estúpida. – Censurou-se a amazona, levantando-se e caminhando até ao local onde o cavaleiro de virgem se camuflava.

Qual será a atitude de Asmita de Virgem perante o pedido de desculpas de Ângela? Será ela especial ou estúpida? Apenas o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus o pode revelar.


	15. Capitulo 15 - Avanços e recuos

Ângela caminhou apressada através da verdejante margem do lago azul, com os seus olhos curiosos postos naquela esbelta e imponente figura que emanava por todos os esporos tranquilidade, serenidade e misticismo. Os pequenos arbustos movidos pela suave brisa conduziam Asmita de Virgem numa sintonia perfeita e inequívoca entre o mundo corpóreo e o patamar esotérico.

\- O que queres rapariga? Observo o teu coração, nele está escrita a palavra arrependimento. – Disse sabiamente o cavaleiro, olhando no fundo espírito da amazona do gelo.

\- Sim, eu vim aqui para te pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento. – Afirmou Ângela completamente atonita com a atitude analítica daquele homem magnífico.

\- A oportunidade de pedir perdão tornou-se usual para quem prefere errar. A palavra desculpa apenas simboliza a hipocrisia mascarada e perfeitamente disfarçada. – Cismou o dourado.

\- As minhas desculpas são sinceras. – Defendeu-se a jovem irritada com aquele comportamento alheio aos seus verdadeiros motivos.

\- A sinceridade deixou de ser uma realidade clara e bela para se tornar um mito distante e cruel. – Vociferou Asmita, acariciando a copa florida de um dos pequenos arbustos cantantes.

\- Se és assim tão sábio, tão dono da verdade, então olha para aqui, e vê se o que eu te digo é mentira ou falso. – Disse a Cisne enervada, apontando para o local onde o seu coração batia

\- As estradas que cruzam o teu coração são sinuosas, sofredoras e muito misteriosas, nem eu conseguiria ver mais do que aquilo que tu me mostras. – Respondeu o cavaleiro com indiferença aparente. – Procura a luz que existe dentro de ti, se a encontrares eu também a poderei ver, e assim compreenderei se o que dizes é pleno de verdade. Agora não me voltes a abordar sem uma visão nítida do teu coração. – Afirmou sabiamente o louro em voz profunda, desaparecendo embalado pela serenidade da brisa esvoaçante, deixando a jovem confusa, perdida no verde fresco e esperançado dos arbustos. – A luz está ao alcance de todos, contudo nem todos têm a coragem para a alcançar. – Murmurou Asmita entrando como uma livre pluma no sexto templo sagrado.

\- Asmita! – Exclamou Ângela em tom monocórdico, observando o seu reflexo recortado na superfície espelhada do lago. – A luz do meu coração certamente será o meu desconhecido passado, eu busco-o com todas as minhas forças, todavia ele foge-me habilmente por entre os dedos. Ajuda-me a alcançá-lo. – Pensava a linda amazona caminhando de cabeça baixa até ao local onde Dokho, preocupado, a aguardava.

\- Como correu? – Questionou o dourado de Balança, erguendo-se de um salto.

\- Confuso. – Respondeu a ruiva em tom baixo, sem dar muita importância.

\- Não compreendi. – Insistiu o cavaleiro.

\- Correu bem, acho eu. – Respondeu Ângela sem mais palavras. – Bem vou regressar a casa, comprometi-me que faria o jantar para mim e para a Bianca, até amanhã Dokho. – Despediu-se a amazona começando a correr, só parando na sua pequena habitação, onde a graciosa Bianca já a esperava ansiosa.

No dia seguinte Ângela procurara pelo seu mestre na gelada casa do Norte, no intuito de lhe relatar a conversa confusa que tivera com Asmita de Virgem, no entanto fora informada por Benedita que ele tinha partido alguns dias antes com Kardia de Escorpião para uma missão muito importante no Oriente. Aquela notícia embateu no coração angustiado da amazona como um pesado cubo de gelo aguçado, cortando aos poucos a esperança quase inexistente de encontrar o seu passado. A passos lentos e tristes regressou à sua solitária casinha, segurando com força entre as mãos a esperança de que o dia seguinte iria ser melhor, mas como estava enganada!

\- Bom dia, minha querida, era mesmo contigo que eu queria falar! – Saudou com vivacidade o enorme e carinhoso Touro Dourado, enquanto Ângela acompanhada de Bianca se dirigiam às penosas arenas de treino.

\- Bom dia, senhor Aldebaran! Em que posso ser-lhe útil? – Perguntou a ruiva curiosa, observando um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros, tentando descobrir a figura do seu mestre no meio deles.

\- Escusas de procurar ele ainda não retornou. – Disse amavelmente o cavaleiro, seguindo-lhe o olhar. – Bem eu gostaria de te pedir se logo à tarde vais com Bianca até à aldeia de Rodório para recolher umas roupas para as crianças, bolas eles não param de crescer, é formidável! – Pediu, olhando a tristeza dançar nas profundezas azuis de Ângela.

\- Eu tratarei disso, fique descansado. – Prontificou-se a amazona, prosseguindo o seu caminho.

O sabor do amargo limão e da azeda descrença acompanharam Ângela no fim do treino, o seu cosmo estava imerso em instabilidade, a concentração abandonara-a por completo, as suas emoções estavam em completo descontrolo, misturando-se, desalinhando-se e evaporando-se, tudo isto culminara na falta de habilidades que Ângela parecia demostrar, parecia que as suas capacidades de luta ficaram perdidas nas terras geladas e amaldiçoadas do reino sagrado de Bluegard tal como o seu passado.

\- Quando voltar de Rodório eu darei um passeio contigo, prometo. – Disse calmamente a linda ruiva, quando o seu cãozinho lhe saltara sem rodeios para o colo lambendo-lhe alegremente a cara molhada pelas teimosas lágrimas. – Espera aqui por mim Snow. – Pediu, pegando num saco de verga e dirigindo-se ao exterior solarengo.

As duas amigas caminharam com muita dificuldade até à estrada que anunciava a entrada da pequena aldeia situada nas imediações do santuário. Os seus peitos arfavam devido ao sinuoso e perigoso caminho que corajosamente percorriam, o suor caía com abundância pelos seus rostos e as suas pernas tremiam violentamente, porém jamais pensaram em desistir da sua missão.

\- Finalmente chegámos, nunca tinha percebido que este caminho era tão complicado. – Desabafou Bianca arfante, encostando-se a uma parede branca para tentar recuperar da exaustão.

\- Por isso é que somos amazonas, fomos treinadas para ultrapassar cenários como este. Bem, vamos até ao templo da Deusa Hera, é aí que devemos procurar as roupas para as crianças. – Disse a Cisne, puxando a amazona de Leão Menor pela mão.

Algumas horas mais tarde, já o sol se aninhava com as nuvens para dar as boas vindas à lua de prata, as duas amigas caminhavam de volta ao santuário de Atena, carregadas com dois pesados sacos apinhados de roupa e calçado destinados às crianças de Aldebaran.

\- Ai! Ajuda-me Ângela. – Gritou Bianca estatelando-se no chão espinhoso.

\- Bianca! Oh meu Deus, segura a minha mão. – Disse a Cisne aflita, pegando a mão da rapariga loura, ajudando-a a erguer-se de novo.

\- Estou a sangrar. – Informou Bianca horrorizada.

\- Não é grave. – Tranquilizou-a a ruiva, examinando o joelho ferido da sua amiga. – Vamos continuar a caminhar, antes que a noite se cerre e depois ficamos sem visibilidade. – Disse Ângela preocupada.

\- Ainda bem que vos encontrei! – Gritou uma voz familiar, na direção das duas defensoras de Atena.

\- Dokho! – Exclamaram as raparigas num uníssono de alívio e admiração.

Com a chegada de Dokho e a colaboração do mesmo, o caminho sinuoso perdera a sua habitual perigosidade, facilitando a travessia dos três jovens. Por fim, os portões do sagrado santuário abraçaram-nos com merecido alento e conforto. O touro Dourado ficou radiante com a enorme recolha feita pelas duas amazonas de bronze, agradeceu com um enorme e contagiante sorriso e seguiu até ao refúgio onde as crianças permaneciam felizes e eternamente gratas.

Ângela dirigiu-se à sua casa de mão dada com o enorme prazer da solidariedade e do dever cumprido, contra todas adversidades e espinhos, tomou o pequeno Snow nos seus braços e saiu enfrentando a noite calma, silenciosa e quente no seu regaço. Caminhou durante vários minutos saboreando os maravilhosos beijos do luar majestoso, até despontar num florido campo enfeitiçado pelo carvão e pela prata sonhadora. Sentou-se tranquilamente numa almofada de areia fértil e acariciou ternamente a pelagem branca do seu fiel amigo das neves.

\- Porque é que ele não me disse que ia em missão. Que tipo mais frio e sem sentimentos, possas eu era sua aluna, será que isso não conta para nada? Talvez não conte para ele. – Desabafou Ângela tristemente, pensando na ausência bem presente do seu querido cavaleiro de Aquário. – Eu merecia um pouco de consideração. – Disse amargamente, atirando um punhado de areia para o leito do pequeno rio que corajosamente cruzava as redes cósmicas das fronteiras do santuário. – Não vás para longe Snow. – Preveniu Ângela largando o pequeno animal no chão areado.

O maravilhoso silêncio pintava com dedicação o cenário campestre, os olhos da jovem brincavam divertidos com o cheiro doce e fresco das verduras e das flores, tateando com ternura o quadro negro e prateado do céu verdejante, a sua alma dançava com as águas cristalinas e amorosas do pequeno ser de água, quando os latidos desenfreados de Snow quebraram a atmosfera surreal e telintada do campo. A Cisne correu ao encontro dos murmúrios do seu amigo, envolvida pelo gracioso perfume de rosas.

\- Snow anda cá, não aborreças o cavaleiro de Peixes! – Repreendeu a amazona, tentando desesperada segurar no alegre cãozinho que saltitava para o colo do belo homem. Albafica olhava-o confuso, talvez um pouco apreensivo, porém esticou a sua mão e acariciou-lhe o pelo fofo. – Desculpe, ele por vezes é bastante impertinente. – Lamentou-se a ruiva, observando aquela cena repleta de ternura.

\- Não faz mal, eu compreendo. – Respondeu o dourado em voz baixa. – Tu és a amazona de Cisne, estou certo?

\- Sim, sou. – Confirmou a jovem, sentindo o seu coração palpitar perante tal presença astral. – Acho que ele gosta de si. – Comentou, vendo Snow lamber carinhosamente os dedos do belo dourado de Peixes.

\- É, parece que sim. – Concordou Albafica, imerso em amargura e solidão.

\- A noite está fascinante. – Constatou a Cisne, hipnotizada com toda aquela beleza surreal e inimaginável.

\- A beleza das coisas somente serve para disfarçar a sua verdadeira e real aparência. – Respondeu Albafica, adoptando o seu usual ar indiferente.

\- Eu acredito que a beleza é o esconderijo perfeito para isolar as nossas verdadeiras fraquezas e medos. – Afirmou a ruiva, perdida na incrível aparência do cavaleiro de Peixes

\- Talvez não estejas assim tão longe da verdade. – Assentiu pensativo o dourado, olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos da amazona.

\- Bem, está na hora de voltar. – Disse estupidamente a jovem.

\- Claro, o recolher já foi há bastante tempo. – Concordou o atraente peixes, sorrindo internamente.

Ângela caminhou vagarosamente embalada pela beleza do cavaleiro, os dois cruzaram os seus olhares na fina linha entre o dever e o mistério. A Cisne esticou a mão trémula para segurar Snow, todavia em vez do pelo fofo e açucarado encontrou a mão fria e justiceira do cavaleiro. O tempo parou, a lua sorriu, as plantas dançaram, a brisa encantou o ar, o rio sonhou, as estrelas tocaram harpa, sobre o firmamento celeste daquele momento único e indescritível. Uma carícia involuntária surgiu afagando os corações dos dois defensores da paz, e então…

\- O que pensas que estás a fazer, não te aproximes de mim! – Berrou o lindo Peixes, afastando-se tragicamente da amazona confusa e assustada.

\- Albafica! Eu não te queria ofender. – Justificou-se dolorosamente a doce ruiva, inundando o campo marinho do seu espírito com lágrimas de carvão de prata. Sentou-se pesadamente na areia moribunda, recordando os breves e perfeitos momentos em que os dois esqueceram as suas diferenças.

\- Tu não o ofendeste. – Disse uma voz calma, proveniente das trevas cintilantes do campo afogado em tristeza.

Estará Asmita realmente certo em relação à luz de Ângela? Quem é este homem que auxilia a Cisne num momento tão critico? Saberá ele os motivos que levam Albafica de Peixes a isolar-se do resto do mundo?


	16. Capitulo 16 - Beleza envenenada

A jovem dos lindos cabelos flamejantes perscrutou a silenciosa e prateada noite, buscando a fonte daquela voz calma com trago a frescura dourada. Alguns passos abafados pela areia fluida misturaram-se com a melodia azul do rio de cristal valioso, aproximando-se com sabedoria da jovem que transbordava de sal e confusão.

\- Quem está aí? – Perguntou Ângela educadamente, recordando com pesar a primeira abordagem que fizera a Asmita de Virgem.

\- Não tenhas medo, eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, Shion de Carneiro. – Respondeu a voz reduzindo a ínfima distância que o separava da amazona de Cisne.

\- Shion de Carneiro, o amigo do Dokho? – Perguntou a ruiva timidamente.

\- Sim sou eu. Porque é que os teus olhos derramam essa torrente imensa de lágrimas? – Questionou Shion, sentando-se na areia junto da jovem.

\- É muito complicado. – Respondeu Ângela em voz baixa, preenchida pela tristeza e pelo sofrimento.

\- Até para as coisas mais complicadas e aparentemente inexplicáveis existem justificações plausíveis e bastante credíveis, acredita nas minhas palavras, talvez eu te possa ajudar de alguma forma. – Sugeriu o Carneiro sabiamente, elaborando distraidamente um pequeno montinho de terra.

\- Eu acho que ninguém me pode ajudar, desculpa Shion. – Afirmou Ângela, observando aqueles olhos inteligentes e promissores recortados no imenso e distante firmamento estelar.

\- Bem, eu não quero parecer metediço, nem algo do género claro, contudo eu assisti a tudo o que aconteceu. – Confessou o dourado, ligeiramente envergonhado.

\- Então deves estar a pensar que eu sou uma estúpida? Era mesmo do que estava a precisar! – Lamentou-se a amazona, sentindo mais vergonha do seu comportamento do que o próprio Cavaleiro de Ouro.

\- Longe de mim ser possuidor de tais injustos pensamentos, eu compreendo a tua atitude, e compreendo igualmente o que sentes ao seres rejeitada por Albafica de Peixes. – Principiou Shion em tom sincero, para enorme surpresa da ruiva. – A beleza de Albafica tem o incrível poder de cativar e amaldiçoar todos aqueles que caiem no seu involuntário encantamento, tu foste mais uma, apenas mais uma. – Afirmou com ar pensativo e longínquo.

\- Eu não compreendo porque é que ele me evita a todo o custo, definitivamente não compreendo. – Disse Ângela.

\- O teu mestre nunca te contou a história do Cavaleiro de Peixes? – Interrogou Shion mantendo o mesmo estado pensativo.

\- Nunca. – Admitiu a amazona de Cisne curiosa.

\- Então talvez seja melhor eu te contar, antes que caias num sofrimento sem retorno. – Decidiu o Cavaleiro. – Não penses que existe algo de errado contigo, tu és perfeitamente normal, não és a única pessoa que Albafica de Peixes evita. – Esclareceu amargamente.

\- Quem mais ele evita? – Perguntou a jovem.

\- Todos nós, todos aqueles que cruzam o seu caminho, todos os seres humanos. - Respondeu Shion com o tremendo pesar a toldar-lhe a voz habitualmente serena.

\- O que há de errado com ele? – Questionou a amazona assustada com a explicação que atentamente escutava.

\- Na minha opinião nada. – Continuou o dourado. – Porém Albafica é portador de um sangue extremamente venenoso, que uma única e insignificante gota seria capaz de matar o mais poderoso dos homens. Devido a esse facto, ele julga-se uma ameaça mortal para todos nós, então desde muito jovem que abraçou corajosamente a solidão, isolando-se do resto da humanidade, vivendo apenas na companhia das suas rosas, garantindo assim a segurança de todos os que o rodeiam. – Terminou o Carneiro, experimentando a amargura terrível do limão.

\- Nunca poderia imaginar. – Afirmou Ângela em voz triste, sentindo o mais puro e valioso carinho e apreço pelo cavaleiro. – Mas será que ninguém é capaz de lhe dizer que ele não é perigoso? Será que ninguém neste lugar consegue quebrar a barreira que ele ergue em seu redor? – Perguntou, com a indignação a percorrer-lhe os olhos sofredores.

\- Todos nós já tentámos, todavia as convicções de Albafica são plenas e intransponíveis. – Proferiu Shion, recordando todas as tentativas que foram realizadas para desfazer a solidão que prendia o Cavaleiro de peixes à sua dor mortífera.

\- Eu não vou desistir dele, disso podes ter tu a certeza. – Garantiu Ângela determinada.

\- Nada posso fazer para te impedir, contudo devo-te avisar de que estás a perder o teu precioso tempo. – Avisou o dourado.

\- Não faz mal, o meu tempo será muito bem investido na tarefa de dar ao Albafica um motivo que seja para sorrir. – Disse a amazona, lembrando aquele rosto atraente onde a tristeza já reinava há tempo de mais.

\- Nada do que eu te possa vir a dizer alterará a tua maneira de pensar, pois não? – Questionou o Carneiro adivinhando a resposta mais do que evidente.

\- Desculpa mas não. – Assumiu a jovem sem rodeios.

\- Já compreendo porque é que tu e o Dokho são tão amigos, porque partilham uma teimosia incontrolável. – Constatou Shion.

\- Sim, talvez seja por isso, no entanto eu não me importo com isso. – Respondeu Ângela, orgulhosa da sua personalidade recentemente moldada. - Shion desculpa a ousadia, mas existe mais alguma coisa sobre o Albafica que eu devesse saber? – Perguntou a amazona de bronze.

\- Sim, de facto existe uma outra coisa, contudo, na minha opinião, acho que se conseguires a amizade de Albafica, devia ser ele pessoalmente a contar-te. Desculpa mas é um assunto demasiado sensível para ser relatado sem ele estar presente ou sem ele dar a sua permissão. – Respondeu o dourado sem se alongar mais do que os seus princípios morais lhe permitiam.

\- Certo, obrigada Shion. – Agradeceu delicadamente Ângela, erguendo-se elegantemente para retornar ao santuário sagrado. – Shion só gostava de fazer uma última pergunta, qual é o motivo pelo qual Albafica se faz sempre acompanhar de uma bela rosa? – Perguntou Ângela com algum temor de ser mal interpretada.

\- As rosas, tal como Albafica são portadoras de uma beleza sem igual, contudo a beleza esconde um tremendo perigo fatal para quem defrontar o cavaleiro de Peixes. – Respondeu Shion enigmaticamente. - Eu acompanho-te. – Ofereceu-se cordialmente, colocando-se ao lado da bela amazona de bronze. – Mas sinto-me no direito de te dizer uma última coisa e talvez a mais importante de todas as que proferi esta noite, todos os sentimentos que te ligam a Albafica para além do companheirismo devem ser completamente erradicados da tua mente. – Disse categoricamente, seguindo determinado o seu caminho.

\- Sim eu tenho consciência disso, todavia recuso-me terminantemente a esquecer o que me liga ou ligará a Albafica de Peixes. – Pensou Ângela irredutível, caminhando rapidamente ao lado do defensor de Carneiro.

Estará Ângela pronta para enfrentar os árduos passos que cruzam a imperfeita perfeição do amor? Será Ângela capaz de ultrapassar e de vingar perante a chegada iminente de cruéis e injustas privações? A fita temporal de gelo que prende o seu passado brevemente derreterá, estará a amazona pronta para abraçar as suas memórias? Como reagirá Dégel de Aquário a todas estas inesperadas mudanças?


	17. Capitulo 17 - Réstia de esperança

As privações, as lutas interiores, as barreiras e os momentos menos cintilantes tornam-nos mais fortes, mais capazes, mais corajosos, para enfrentar o que o destino impiedoso e cruel quiser colocar no nosso horizonte misterioso. Finalmente, a vida da linda Ângela começava a seguir um rumo positivo, repleto de amizade, carinho e concretização pessoal. Finalmente o seu futuro desenhava-se brilhante, sorridente e caloroso, somente manchado pelo espelho negro do seu passado obscuro e tricotado pelo gelo branco e destruidor. A amizade preenchia os seus dias agora bastante suportáveis na companhia de Dokho, Bianca e Regulos, o seu querido mestre Dégel regressara da sua longa e infindável missão, e a melhor recompensa fora a aproximação definitiva de Albafica de Peixes, embora secreta e altamente confidencial, era vivida em toda a sua plenitude, guiada pelas sagradas e lindas cordas da paixão espinhosa. Porém todas estas maravilhosas flores presentes eram mascaradas pelas sombras oportunas de um destino coberto de espinhos e decisões difíceis, onde as lembranças tão desejadas se escondiam arrogantemente por de trás do firmamento brilhante, prontas para assaltar a vida da amazona de uma forma quase arrepiante, onde a sua valentia, humanismo e sangue frio estarão em constante avaliação, numa luta desigual e desmedida com o seu doloroso e traído passado.

\- Talvez seja melhor regressarmos ao santuário, já é bastante tarde. – Sussurrou a Cisne, perdida nos fortes braços de Albafica de Peixes.

\- Sim, tens razão. – Assentiu o belo cavaleiro sorrindo para a misteriosa lua pintada na perfeição nos lindos olhos da ruiva, passando uma das suas mãos pelos cabelos de fogo flamejante e ardentemente apaixonado.

\- Vamos. – Disse Ângela tristemente, não querendo deixar nas suas costas aquela maravilhosa escuridão campestre e perfumada, beijada por uma atmosfera de cumplicidade, carinho e ousadia.

Os dois amantes uniram as suas mãos com o rio silencioso, com o campo palpitante e com o céu negro pintalgado de inúmeros pirilampos celestiais, abraçando com as almas uma nova e cruel despedida.

\- Quando é que nos voltamos a encontrar? – Perguntou o dourado em voz baixa, chegando perto da porta da casa da amazona.

\- Gostava de te responder, mas eu não sei, desculpa. – Respondeu ela, beijando delicadamente a mão do seu astro cintilante.

\- Dorme bem. – Despediu-se o Peixes, virando costas e partindo rumo ao seu templo sagrado com o seu coração embalado pelos estridentes sinos da alegria.

A paz pairava sobre a Terra como uma enorme pétala de gelo inquebrável, protetora e estranha, tornando a vida dos defensores de Atena um tanto ou quanto vazia e despreocupada, porém todos eles aproveitavam o seu imenso tempo livre da melhor maneira possível. A Cisne e os seus amigos davam grandes passeios sobre a margem relvada e cor de esperança do lago cristalino, Dégel de Aquário perdia-se durante infindáveis horas no meio de inúmeras letrinhas inteligentes, fortalecendo o seu intelecto faminto de conhecimento, Kardia de Escorpião realizava expedições através dos bares gregos, Manigold de Caranguejo divertia-se a arreliar os aprendizes a cavaleiro, Aldebaran esforçava-se por instruir o melhor que lhe era permitido as suas estrelas da sorte, e o nosso solitário Albafica sonhava acordado no meio perfumado das suas rosas, sonhava, perdido em pensamentos abstratos, repletos de sorrisos, luas de prata, flores amorosas e beijos de gelo e açúcar que talvez nunca existissem.

Numa dessas manhãs ligeiramente beijadas pela chuva miudinha, Bianca estava confortavelmente sentada num pequeno banquinho de palha, junto da pequena lareira que decorava a sala da Cisne, observando com profunda admiração as pulseiras coloridas que cresciam apaixonadamente entre os dedos finos e a afiada agulha que dançava na mão fria da ruiva, linhas de arco-íris formavam belíssimos cordões decorativos banhados pela água divina, o cortante gelo, e o ardente talento da Cisne de bronze.

\- São lindas! – Exclamou a loura num sussurro ensonado pelas labaredas cantantes da lareira.

\- Se gostas podes ficar com esta, deixa-me apenas terminá-la. – Ofereceu gentilmente Ângela, finalizando uma perfeita trança lilás, que de seguida colocou no delicado pulso da sua amiga.

\- Obrigada, esta bracelete simbolizará a força e a resistência da nossa amizade. – Comentou Bianca feliz, examinando cada detalhe entrançado daquele bonito acessório.

\- Concordo, farei uma igual para mim. – Decidiu a amazona ruiva contente com o perfeito e ilusório rumo que a sua vida alegremente levava nas asas de gelo e bronze.

\- Tenho notado que tens andado muito feliz, o que se passa, lembraste-te de alguma coisa relacionada com o teu passado? – Perguntou a amazona de Leão Menor em tom curioso, observando o resplandecente sorriso que brilhava nas lindas vagas azuis da sua amiga.

\- Não, ainda não me recordei de nada, continua tudo tão vazio e distante como sempre esteve. – Decifrou a jovem, matando ligeiramente o seu fresco e contagiante sorriso.

\- Se não é isso, então só pode ser uma coisa, estás apaixonada! – Exclamou Bianca apelando a toda a sua infalível perspicácia inoportuna.

\- Nada disso! Estás maluca? Nós oferecemos as nossas vidas para proteger a paz no mundo e a Deusa Atena, achas que temos tempo para essas parvoíces do amor? Não voltes a insinuar tal coisa. – Exaltou-se a ruiva assustada, derrubando o arco-íris da sua alma no chão aquecido da sua solitária sala.

\- Desculpa, não é motivo para reagires dessa forma atribulada, talvez tenha tocado num ponto sensível, podes contar-me, somos amigas. – Insistiu a Leão Menor com o desafio e a tremenda curiosidade a desfigurar-lhe o rosto elegante.

\- Não existe nada para te contar, entende isso. – Defendeu-se Ângela horrorizada com a conversa que nunca devia ter começado, e que ela a tanto custo escondia.

\- Não me enganas. Bem, vou andando, tenho que me preparar para a minha primeira missão. Adeus. – Despediu-se a amazona loura, saindo e batendo com a porta.

\- Estou tramada. – Pensou Ângela tremendo ligeiramente perante tal ameaça iminente.

Nessa noite Ângela galgou a grande velocidade o caminho que injustamente a separava de Albafica, estava ansiosa por lhe relatar a pequena discussão que tivera com Bianca horas antes. Temia no fundo apaixonado e inseguro do seu espírito a reação do cavaleiro, temia que ele nunca mais a quisesse ver, temia que aquele nevão de alegria derretesse arrogantemente com a força das chamas de Leão Menor, temia que todos os seus preciosos esforços se afogassem pesadamente no rio silencioso, temia que o cheiro das perfeitas rosas do dourado desaparecessem na atmosfera escura e florida da paisagem campestre, transformando-se numa névoa de sangue, tristeza e pétalas murchas. Temia que a luz de Artemis se apagasse para todo o sempre, deixando de iluminar o destino confuso e misterioso daquela paixão não permitida pelos Deuses.

\- Ângela, és tu? – Perguntou uma voz calma como a noite observadora, vinda das profundezas cintilantes da melodia verde e adocicada pelo desejo carmesim e branco de linho.

\- Sim sou eu. – Confirmou Ângela feliz, voando nas asas da paixão em direção ao dourado de Peixes.

\- Estava um pouco receoso, porque vi o Shion a caminhar aqui perto. – Disse Albafica aliviado, tomando a sua Cisne nos braços. – Pareces preocupada, o que se passa? – Perguntou alarmado, observando os marinhos olhos de Ângela.

\- Temos que falar. – Disse a amazona em voz triste. – A Bianca está desconfiada. – Desvendou em tom melancólico.

\- A sério, e agora? – Questionou o cavaleiro partilhando o mesmo temor inesperado.

\- Não sei. – Admitiu a Cisne, sentando-se numa pedra à beira do passageiro rio aventureiro.

\- Não me quero afastar de ti. – Confessou o defensor de Atena, apertando fortemente a mão da ruiva como se receasse que a livre brisa noturna a levasse para longe de si.

\- Então vamos ter mais cuidado nos nossos encontros, o que achas? – Sugeriu Ângela esperançada com aquela solução pouco credível.

\- Sim, talvez seja o único caminho mais certo e seguro, e além disso… - Principiou Albafica, contudo as palavras pareciam ter ficado presas entre a culpa, o amor e o dever de cavaleiro.

\- O que se passa? – Perguntou a amazona, compreendendo que algo bastante grave perturbava a mente do dourado.

\- Amanhã parto em missão. – Afirmou Albafica inexpressivamente.

\- Amanhã? – Questionou tristemente a ruiva, não querendo acreditar no que Albafica acabava de revelar.

\- Sim, eu irei para Holanda o meu país natal. – Explicou o cavaleiro, num misto de terror e perda. – Eu não quero ir, mas não tenho escolha, são ordens irrepreensíveis do Grande Mestre, não há volta a dar, perdoa-me por favor. – Implorou o belo cavaleiro derramando algumas lágrimas de pétalas e veneno.

\- Não chores, eu compreendo. – Confortou-o amavelmente Ângela, acariciando ternamente o seu rosto molhado pelo amoroso perfume das rosas.

\- É mais complicado do que tu imaginas. Por vezes gostava que o meu passado desaparecesse, desculpa talvez não esteja a ser justo, mas existem coisas relacionadas com a minha infância que eu dava tudo para as esquecer. – Confessou o defensor do Décimo Segundo templo sagrado, olhando tristemente o céu aveludado onde a constelação de Peixes brilhava embalada pela terrível maldição da solidão envenenada.

\- Podes falar comigo se quiseres, talvez isso desarme o teu sofrimento. – Sugeriu a jovem angustiada por ver o seu astro afogado em tanta tristeza.

\- Eu não irei sozinho na minha missão. – Principiou o atraente dourado. – Irei com Bianca de Leão Menor, não olhes para mim assim, são ordens do Grande-Mestre, eu não posso fazer nada. – Defendeu-se perante o olhar incrédulo e recriminador que se desenhava nos olhos marinhos da amazona. – O regresso ao meu país faz com que as sombras frias e solitárias do meu passado retornem com uma brutalidade indescritível, algo tão sufocante como a crueldade do destino. – Afirmou Albafica inseguro.

\- Mas o que se passou assim de tão grave? Podes contar-me jamais te julgarei ou criticarei, não tenho esse direito. – Questionou a ruiva sinceramente.

\- Como sabes, o meu sangue é altamente venenoso, quando eu era apenas um adolescente e estava no auge dos meus treinos, aceitei realizar uma troca de sangue com o meu mestre, trata-se de um maldito ritual elaborado entre mestre e discípulo protegidos ou amaldiçoados pela constelação de peixes. – O cavaleiro respirou fundo, recordando com pesar aquele dia fatídico que ainda hoje lhe arrancava horas de sono, trancando-o em pesados e horrorizantes pesadelos. Ângela abraçou-o carinhosamente, tentando-o confortar com todas as suas forças e todo o seu amor, no entanto todos os seus esforços eram inúteis e derrotados pelo forte sofrimento que encerrava o nobre coração do cavaleiro. – Nesse dia eu não poderia imaginar o que ia acontecer, porque se eu soubesse… - O dourado enterrou o seu belo rosto nas suas mãos. – O meu sangue ganhou mais propriedades venenosas superando o sangue do meu próprio mestre…

\- Não precisas de continuar, eu já compreendi. Tem calma, tu nunca poderias saber o que iria acontecer, ainda não tens poderes de adivinhação. Acredito que o teu mestre, esteja onde ele estiver, nunca te culpou de nada. – Disse Ângela, beijando a face sofredora do dourado. – Nós não devemos fugir do nosso passado, devemos enfrentá-lo de cabeça erguida, resolver o que ficou para resolver, para que desta forma possamos seguir em frente. – Aconselhou a jovem.

\- Talvez tenhas razão. – Admitiu o belo Peixes limpando os seus lindos olhos de esperança e valentia.

Os dois piões do medonho destino abraçaram-se tendo a lua e o rio como testemunhas atentas e silenciosas, os seus olhos chorosos encontraram-se nas finas cordas que guia a bela harpa do amor, e levados pelo momento os seus lábios cruzaram-se na gloriosa linha da colorida aurora boreal.

\- Fica comigo esta noite. – Pediu o lindo cavaleiro em voz baixa, surpreendido com o que acabara de fazer.

\- Eu fico, mas onde? – Perguntou Ângela, não cabendo em si de tanta felicidade.

\- Tenho tudo resolvido, confia em mim. Vamos. – Disse Albafica enigmaticamente, segurando tranquilamente a mão fria da ruiva e começando a caminhar pela margem campestre do rio azul e adormecido pela vontade de Morfeu.

Ao longe, refletida entre a pequena brecha da lua e das estrelas, erguia-se uma pequena cabana de madeira, envolta por espessa vegetação tilintante. Albafica apressou o passo, ansioso por quebrar a distância que os separava daquela pequena mansão campestre onde reinava a simplicidade e a pobreza.

\- É aqui. – Anunciou o dourado, rodando a enferrujada maçaneta e abrindo ruidosamente a porta de madeira descorada. – Esta cabana está abandonada há imenso tempo, pertencia a uma família de aldeões que partiram em busca de uma vida melhor, à procura de um futuro mais sorridente para as crianças. – Explicou rapidamente, percebendo o ar confuso da sua namorada.

\- Tu és realmente único. – Elogiou a Cisne sorrindo.

No interior abandonado da pobre cabana apenas existiam um pequeno divã muito velho, uma lareira sem vida e uma pequena mesinha rachada pela triste passagem dos anos.

Ângela aconchegou-se docemente nos fortes braços do cavaleiro, saboreando cada beijo, cada caricia que as estrelas lhe ofereciam, Albafica nem queria acreditar no que estava a acontecer, jamais pensaria ter tanto amor para dar e para receber, jamais pensaria encontrar-se perante tantos momentos repletos de ternura e carinho. Juntos adormeceram embalados por uma luminosa e calorosa réstia de esperança, onde o futuro sorria timidamente escondido por uma cortina de escuridão e segredos desvendados.

As parcas preparam-se para tecer uma grande e injusta partida que colocará à prova o amor de Albafica e Ângela, estarão eles prontos para enfrentar o que aí vem? Resistirá a amizade das duas amazonas perante a cruel missão imposta pelos Deuses caprichosos?


	18. Capitulo 18 - Saudades silenciosas

**A frescura cálida da sonhadora madrugada acaricia-me o rosto manchado por tristes vagas salgadas, perscruto o horizonte manchado de carmesim e linho, observo aquele que vive alegremente no meu corajoso coração apaixonado. Sentada num aglomerado de felicidade e perda, vejo-o afastar-se nas asas floridas desta inesperada e cruel missão, levando pela mão aquela que provavelmente será a maior prova imposta caprichosamente pelos Deuses Olímpicos. Com um último e triste sorriso desaparece na vidraça branca de um futuro negro de breu e neve, inundando o meu espírito com as frias águas do sofrimento.**

 **Foi vasta e dolorosa a travessia que corajosamente travei através do trancado coração de Albafica de Peixes, foi cruel e penosa a luta que teimosamente cruzei contra a sua perfumada vontade, foi árduo o tenebroso caminho que percorri através dos aguçados espinhos do seu isolado espírito, foram inúmeras e ardentes tentativas que fracassei ao tentar alcançar aquele sorriso que interiormente desejava, foram longas as noites que derrotei ansiando abraçar aquele olhar onde o sofrimento cerrara permanentes fileiras de pedra, porém depois de uma longa e apaixonada cruzada através das inseguranças e temores de Peixes alcancei luminosamente o seu nobre e sofredor coração.**

 **Ao longe, trazido pela leve brisa madrugadora, ainda sinto aquele doce e perigoso perfume de pétalas esvoaçantes e veneno mortal que tanto me seduz, e interrogo-me sobre a injusta justiça imposta por quem possui a poderosa varinha do poder. Estarão certas as decisões dos poderosos soberanos? Serão credíveis as vontades sobre as quais estamos involuntariamente expostos? Serão assertadas as provas às quais somos caprichosamente submetidos? Quem deu aos Deuses o extremo e infindável poder de governar corações alheios? Tantas perguntas intrometidas e impertinentes, escritas numa alma traída por um destino branco, será pecado pensar assim? Serei louca por desafiar as ordens mestras dos governantes não eleitos pela humanidade?**

 **Sentada na penumbra azul do rio silencioso, vejo com escura nitidez o espelho aveludado do meu distante passado, onde nada habita para além de memórias vazias e abstractas, rodeadas de incertezas cálidas enfeitiçadas pelo tremendo perfume do destino. Lembranças esquecidas, arrancadas de mim pela força divina da tempestade ardentemente gelada, fustigando arrogantemente o meu passado, levando-o para as profundezas brancas do abismo temporal, onde jamais conseguirei entrar.**

 **Vislumbro taciturna o firmamento onde inscrita está a esperança fugidia e inalcançável, a esperança mascarada pelo fosco beijo da vontade celestial, estico a minha mão fria, tento segurá-la estupidamente entre os dedos, nada, nada para além de ar acariciado pelo orvalho sumarento, caindo das nuvens distantes e presas ao futuro misterioso.**

 **Três cruéis meses se passaram desde a inesperada partida do meu pirilampo carmesim, três meses imersos em saudades silenciosas, escondidas pelos sorrisos falsos e ocasionais, três meses de sofrimento congelante apenas disfarçado pelas palavras bem-dispostas imersas em escuridão, três meses de lamentos isolados por um florido e nevado véu.**

 **Um novo e doloroso dia surge no meu caminho, iluminado pelas negras cores do arco-íris carmesim e branco, cores de insegurança e incerteza, banhadas por brisas de transtorno dor e solidão, cores enevoadas de uma fantasia colorida, preenchida por montanhas de açúcar e mel, sonhos difusos e amados, transportados pelas duras asas da minha gelada armadura. Volta para mim Albafica, volta para mim, imploro enquanto sigo a triste ponte do meu quotidiano até as desertas arenas de treino, repletas de bravos cavaleiros**.

\- Ângela, estás bem? – Perguntou a voz exaltada de Dokho.

\- Sim estou. – Respondeu a ruiva em voz baixa, parando a escassos centímetros do seu grande amigo.

\- Nunca te vi tão triste como nos últimos dias, o que se passa? – Questionou o dourado de Balança preocupado.

\- É impressão tua, eu estou óptima. – Mentiu a amazona fingindo um falso sorriso.

\- Ângela ainda bem que te encontro, o Dégel quer ver-te. – Disse a voz apressada de Régulos.

\- Certo, vou até lá. – Decidiu a jovem, partindo a grande velocidade, deixando os seus dois amigos perplexos olhando a sua expressão vazia e desesperada.

\- Ela ficou neste estado desde que Bianca partiu em missão, talvez sinta a falta dela, afinal elas eram muito amigas. – Constatou o jovem Balança em voz sumida, vendo a cabeleira de fogo baloiçar ao sabor do vento da sorte.

\- Não sei se será bem assim. – Respondeu o pequeno Leão enigmaticamente. – Não sei se a amizade delas será assim tão forte. – Comentou mais para si do que para Dokho que o observava atentamente.

\- O que queres dizer? – Questionou o defensor do sétimo templo sagrado em tom curioso.

\- Só o tempo dirá. – Afirmou Régulos sem dar grande importância ao rumo do diálogo. – Vamos treinar. – Decidiu.

\- Certo, vamos a isto. – Concordou Dokho alegremente.

 **Os leves templos sagrados passam por mim calmos como um perfeito rio de paz e saudade, amaciando a melancolia que derrota tragicamente o meu espírito, os ternos degraus das imponentes escadarias desfazem milagrosamente os meus sonhos fantasiados de um futuro pouco definido e imperfeitamente concreto ao lado daquele a quem entregarei a minha vida sem privações. Avanço tranquila, saboreando cada pétala de serenidade que emana de cada pilar sustentável, pétalas que enlouquecem a minha mente desesperada. Vagueio perdida na misteriosa colina que provem saborosamente o silêncio da pacífica casa de Virgem, as palavras sábias e cruéis de Asmita penetram bem fundo nos meus ouvidos, como eu gostava de alcançar a tão desejada luz do meu destino.**

 **Percorro arrependida a vasta montanha de luz onde o meu futuro se esconde entre copas sombrias e abismais, O frio cintilante da casa de aquário bafeja-me com os seus valiosos cristais de diamantes azuis, a nostalgia invade de forma egoísta o meu coração já despedaçado, afogo-me voluntariamente nas infindáveis e graciosas planícies brancas de algodão e ternura, vejo espelhada no céu aquariano a bela e senhorial mansão onde me tornei quem hoje sou, sinto com agrado os abraços amáveis de Unity e Serafina vindos das entranhas geladas destas paredes de diamantes, percorro com bravura a terrível tempestade onde tudo começou e provavelmente tudo terminará, só o futuro o dirá. Paços apressados arrancam-me à força do meu ilusório devaneio arrepiado, com a mesma frieza e brutalidade que me atingiu com a partida súbita de Albafica.**

\- Ainda bem que pudeste comparecer ao meu chamado, fico contente por te voltar a ver. – Saudou gelidamente Dégel de Aquário, imóvel a meros centímetros da linda amazona que inexplicavelmente fazia bater o seu coração.

\- Eu também fico feliz por o voltar a ver, mestre Dégel. – Retribuiu Ângela ensaiando um prematuro sorriso.

\- O que se passa contigo? – Perguntou o cavaleiro, conduzindo-a para o interior da sua magnífica sala de estar, onde Benedita servia dedicadamente um chá de ervas, certamente delicioso.

\- Nada. – Mentiu a ruiva, mordiscando o seu lábio inferior, evitando o olhar analisador do seu mestre.

\- Não acredito. – Afirmou sem rodeios o dourado, bebendo um grande trago daquela bebida reconfortante.

\- Estou a dizer a verdade. – Insistiu Ângela sem pestanejar, bebendo igualmente o chá que lhe era estendido pela querida serva.

\- O teu cosmo denuncia-te em cada palavra que prenuncias. – Afirmou o Aquário com sabedoria. – Aos outros tu podes enganar, mas a mim não, conheço com precisão cada oscilação inconstante da tua energia cósmica, não te esqueças desse pequeno grande pormenor. – Explicou remexendo apressadamente num monte bem organizado de pergaminhos. – Mas já percebi que não devo insistir neste assunto, quando quiseres desabafar eu estou aqui para te ouvir, contudo sinto-me no dever de te prevenir que existem segredos que custam muito caro, tem cuidado com esse detalhe. – Aconselhou na mesma e habitual voz fria.

\- Irei ter isso em real consideração. – Respondeu a amazona, rezando aos céus para que a incrível inteligência do seu mestre não lhe indicasse a estrada certa. – Porque é que me chamou aqui? – Perguntou em voz determinada, encerrando aquele assunto.

\- Preciso da tua ajuda. Lembraste das nossas preciosas aulas de astronomia? Chegou altura de as colocares em prática. – Decifrou, mostrando um pergaminho velho e gasto, onde milhares de movimentos estelares desfilavam em todo o seu esplendor.

\- Acho que é mais do que capaz de compreender estes movimentos estelares. – Disse Ângela confusa.

\- Sem dúvida alguma que sou, mas quero saber a tua opinião. – Esclareceu o dourado.

\- Preciso de algum tempo. – Pediu a ruiva.

\- Usa o tempo como quiseres, porém não tardes na tua pesquisa. – Assentiu Dégel misteriosamente. – Os segredos inscritos nos movimentos das estrelas são fascinantes e abrem portas que já estão encerradas à tempo de mais, pensa nisto. – Proferiu com a sabedoria a bailar-lhe nos lindos olhos.

\- Certo, brevemente trarei as minhas conclusões. – Despediu-se a Cisne, lançando um pequeno sorriso ao seu querido mestre.

\- Como o destino é cruel. – Cismou o dourado, vendo a sua aluna desaparecer imersa pelo frio cintilante da sua casa.

 **As mentiras e as traições rasgam-me a garganta, enquanto desço vagarosamente estes degraus isentos de penitências ou maldades, seguro entre os dedos o destino de alguém cujas estrelas inocentemente nos denunciaram, será louvável vasculhar o fado de outrem? Talvez não seja, no entanto a vontade divina assim permitiu. Talvez o meu destino, o meu futuro também esteja desenhado nas finas linhas das minhas mãos, porém talvez eu esteja demasiado cega interiormente para o poder alcançar.**

A quem pertencerá aquele misterioso mapa celeste? Prevalecerá a mentira de Ângela perante os analíticos olhos da armadura de Aquário?


	19. Capitulo 19 - Beijo gelado

Durante um mês, Ângela viveu imersa naquele misterioso pergaminho celeste, tentando abafar a demorada e dolorosa ausência de Albafica que permanecia perdido nos imensos campos floridos, vagueando pelas solarengas e apetecíveis penínsulas Holandesas, onde a luz, fragância floral e a cor reinavam como princesas incontestáveis num grandioso trono de fertilidade e descoberta. Certa noite, a ruiva acompanhada da sua solitária lareira, segurando na sua mão uma bonita pena de escrever, tricotava os últimos fios daquele destino ingrato e traiçoeiro, escrito nas estrelas e idolatrado pelos Deuses. Daí a algumas trabalhosas horas, o destino daquela pobre a injustiçada criatura dançava obscuro na mente inteligente da amazona, um destino mais triste do que a própria noite negra, mais triste do que o gelo preto que voava nas tenebrosas tempestades do norte agreste e frio, mais triste do que as penitências dos Deuses, um destino mais triste do que o firmamento sem estrelas, um destino tão dividido como a linha Equatorial, um destino tão confuso como as finas correntes do fim do mundo, um destino que cruza a dourada linha do amor com a destinta linha branca do seu nascimento propositado, um destino mais cruel do que as chamas infernais.

\- Que destino mais penoso, dividida entre o amor e a sua verdadeira missão na Terra, será uma brincadeira dos Deuses? Ninguém merece tal sorte, se se pode chamar sorte a um futuro assim. – Cismou a Cisne melancolicamente, sentindo a mais pura compaixão por aquela pessoa. – Num lado da esfera celeste luta pelo seu verdadeiro e único amor, do outro lado esconde-se o seu motivo missionário pelo qual os Deuses engendraram egoístas o seu nascimento. – Pensou, passando uma mão pelos seus volumosos cabelos de fogo. – Amanhã bem cedo irei a Aquário, contarei ao Mestre Dégel o que observei, cruzaremos certamente informações, talvez possamos ajudar esta pessoa de alguma forma. – Decidiu determinada, colocando o seu pijama branco e fugindo para o mundo quente e luminoso da sua cama, onde diversas rosas voavam presas nas asas brilhantes de borboletas que guiavam os seres humanos até ao futuro longínquo.

O sol espreitava preguiçoso por entre as vidraças cinzentas prateadas, timidamente iluminava a sábia e antiga Grécia, revelando ao mundo todo o seu magnífico esplendor monumental e religioso. Alguns pássaros chilreavam estridentemente, felizes por observarem a Primavera aproximar-se a passos largos, perfumados e floridos, preenchendo todo o universo com a sua contagiante energia verde esperança.

Ângela acordou sobressaltada com umas fortes batidas na pequena porta de entrada. Uma voz de mulher que ela bem conhecia proferia freneticamente o seu nome.

\- Já vou Benedita, espere por favor um momento. – Pediu educadamente a amazona, colocando rapidamente um vestido cor-de-rosa.

\- Bom dia Ângela, desculpa esta barulheira toda, mas o senhor Dégel quer ver-te com algum grau de urgência. – Explicou a dedicada serva ligeiramente envergonhada com a sua tremenda pressa.

\- Certo, apenas gostaria de comer algo. – Disse Ângela em voz tranquila, sentindo o seu estômago reclamar audivelmente.

\- Eu comprometo-me a preparar-te um pequeno-almoço delicioso se me acompanhares agora ao templo de Aquário. – Insistiu Benedita em voz delicada. – É que fiquei coma clara impressão de que o assunto era urgente. – Explicou, puxando a ruiva pela mão.

\- Até o mais pequeno pormenor é uma catástrofe para o mestre Dégel, por isso não me preocupo muito. – Brincou Ângela, saindo para a fresca manhã de Março onde o delicado aroma primaveril lhe lembrava tristemente de Albafica. Benedita e a Cisne subiram tranquilas e silenciosas os diversos patamares que serenos guardavam as doze casas zodiacais, por fim sentiram o gelado beijo que anunciava a chegada da casa de Aquário.

\- Tal como prometi, irei preparar um belo pequeno-almoço, o senhor Dégel está na sala de estar. – Informou a serva em voz baixa, indicando a porta fechada atrás da qual se escondia o gelado cavaleiro de Aquário.

\- Bom dia mestre Dégel! – Saudou a amazona em voz divertida.

\- Ainda bem que vieste. – Respondeu o dourado com ar sério.

\- Qual o motivo de tanto alarido? – Perguntou a Cisne em voz sumida, sentando-se no sofá junto do aristocrata.

\- Já observaste o pergaminho que te entreguei, precisamente há um mês atrás? – Questionou o Aquário insatisfeito com a falta de eficácia e rapidez da sua aluna.

\- Terminei ontem. – Respondeu a ruiva, notoriamente aborrecida com aquela atitude.

\- Quais são as tuas conclusões? – Inquiriu Dégel, não dando grande importância ao olhar de choque que se desenhava nos lindos olhos marinhos.

\- Bem, o destino que está inscrito neste mapa celeste é terrível, confuso e altamente indeciso, pertence a alguém cuja linha do amor e do destino estão unidas por uma fina brecha que pode quebrar-se a qualquer trágico momento. – Afirmou Ângela rapidamente, mostrando todas as suas capacidades de análise estelar.

\- Bela e completa observação. – Comentou o dourado em voz baixa e inexpressiva.

\- Quais são as suas conclusões? – Interrogou a ruiva, tentando compreender aquele olhar fechado e impenetrável.

\- Iguais às tuas, sem tirar nem pôr. – Respondeu o cavaleiro. – Conheces alguém que esteja nesta confusa situação? – Perguntou para surpresa da amazona que o olhou estupefacta.

\- Eu não, estava na esperança que o mestre me dissesse de quem se tratava, para a poder ajudar de alguma forma. – Explicou Ângela tristemente.

\- Esta história não te lembra nada, algo familiar? – Insistiu Dégel, parecendo não acreditar na resposta da jovem. – Faz um pequeno esforço, por favor, é muito importante. – Pediu tal qual um ultimato.

\- Tenho a certeza, mestre. – Afirmou Ângela, não compreendendo toda aquela infundada insistência. – Como adquiriu este mapa celeste? – Perguntou desconfiada, fitando os olhos do seu mestre com desafio.

\- Se eu te quisesse dizer já teria dito, não achas? – Respondeu Dégel com arrogância.

\- Eu não acredito que não saiba a quem pertence este destino traiçoeiro. – Afirmou a jovem sem rodeios, sabia perfeitamente que Dégel ocultava a verdade com a ilusória mentira.

\- Aqui têm o pequeno-almoço! – Anunciou Benedita em tom bem-disposto, entrando na sala carregando um tabuleiro extremamente apinhado.

\- Podes deixar, obrigado Benedita. – Agradeceu o dourado, sem olhar para a sua mais dedicada serva.

\- Se precisar de algo chame senhor Dégel. – Disse a serva em tom apressado, saindo a grande velocidade da saleta, deixando Dégel e Ângela presos por olhares de gelo.

\- Não me fales nesse tom insolente, já me basta o Kardia. – Avisou Dégel maldisposto, servindo-se de uma generosa quantidade de bolo de iogurte e de chá de camomila bem doce.

\- Eu não sou insolente, sou verdadeira. – Defendeu-se Ângela em voz audível, servindo-se igualmente do delicioso pequeno-almoço.

\- Talvez não tenhas sido sempre verdadeira comigo, ou será que tens? – Provocou o dourado.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. – Foi a trocista resposta elaborada pela Cisne. – Ter vindo aqui de facto foi um enorme erro. – Murmurou.

\- Achas que sim? – Perguntou o cavaleiro, olhando naqueles lindos olhos onde bailavam alegremente as graciosas paisagens nórdicas. – Talvez o tempo não tenha sido o nosso melhor aliado. – Comentou de si para consigo.

\- Não entendo. – Admitiu Ângela, vislumbrando aqueles olhos onde diversas páginas dançavam revelando o mundo fantástico dos sonhos e do impossível.

Dégel moveu os seus finos e gelados lábios numa tentativa inútil de saciar a curiosidade da amazona sobre a sua estranha afirmação, porém as palavras normalmente mestras na sua língua abandonaram-no à inocente mercê dos seus inseguros e escondidos sentimentos. Ângela olhava confusa o aspeto elegante do seu mestre, sentindo o frio que o rodeava transformar-se em milhares de cristais quentes, luminosos e fofos como a linda neve que derretia gradualmente no coração aprisionado do dourado. Então, os braços de ambos ganharam personalidade, enlaçando-se num perfeito coral infinito, banhado pelas cristalinas cores da aurora boreal em volta dos seus corpos abençoados pelo divino pó de diamante, os seus lábios uniram-se num arco-íris de cor, desejo e consolo, unindo-se num perfeito beijo gelado, onde o frio afoga o calor transformando-o numa pequena miragem, porém estes dois amantes do gelo não se importavam, a união entre eles e o linho branco era tão perfeita, tão vinculada, tão indestrutível como a união entre o mar e o céu, a lua e as estrelas.

\- Eu, eu não posso! – Arrependeu-se Ângela subitamente, enquanto Dégel a segurava fortemente, vendo a imagem de Albafica espelhar-se espinhosamente no seu coração fazendo-o sangrar horrivelmente de culpa e desilusão.

\- Mas o que se passa, se errei desculpa. – Pediu o dourado, não compreendendo aquela atitude, no fundo ele compreendia, só que doía demais aceitá-la, deixá-la fugir da prisão de gelo que emoldurava o seu coração.

\- Não fizeste nada de errado… - A relação mestre discípula diluíra-se em mil fragmentos quando os seus lábios ultrapassaram aquela barreira. – Eu amo outra pessoa, e não pretendo desistir dele, perdoa-me. – Explicou, apercebendo-se do erro que acabara de cometer, todavia não suportaria continuar a enganar aquele homem maravilhoso que abrira finalmente as grades geladas do seu espírito. Ângela sem mais uma única palavra, sem mais uma única explicação saiu a tremenda velocidade da presença do destroçado cavaleiro, deixando-o embalado pela triste melodia do Cisne.

Nesse dia, a ruiva refugiou-se na sua solitária casa, recordando cada estranho detalhe daquela impensável conversa, sentindo a culpa, o arrependimento e o remorso percorrer-lhe ardentemente o espírito carente e abandonado. Apesar de estar completamente apaixonada por Albafica, não pôde deixar de agradecer aquele beijo repleto de ternura, na sua mentalidade não estava certo usar alguém como Dégel para tapar e amaciar o buraco tão fundo que a partida do Peixes causara no seu coração, esse maldito beijo não poderia substituir os lábios daquele cavaleiro simplesmente lindo, o Aquário não merecia tal afronta a desfocar-lhe as horas de sono.

Na gelada casa do norte, Dégel permanecia sentado no seu sofá, triste, imóvel, frio, inexpressivo, ignorando todas aquelas deliciosas refeições que Benedita gentilmente lhe cozinhava, numa tentativa inútil de aquecer o seu coração imerso em milhares de flocos de gelo afiados e assustadoramente feridos. Sempre nutrira verdadeiros e puros sentimentos por aquela miúda, desde o dia em que a resgatara das garras cruéis da neve envenenada pelos Deuses, porém nunca sucumbira ao encanto do coração temendo terrivelmente colocar em causa a sua posição como cavaleiro de Ouro, a mais alta e destinta patente que habita o nobre santuário, mas algo mudou, algo contorcia-se agonizante no seu interior, algo que o fazia tremer, suar, na presença contagiante da Cisne, algo que ele já não conseguia controlar, algo que ele nunca sentira, ou recusava-se a sentir, talvez fosse isso, algo que os seres humanos apelidam de amor, o sentimento mais puro, mais louco, mais perigoso que caminha sobre a alma do mundo. Mas agora, essa bela e sagrada lenda caía num abismo profundo, onde a luz perece à vontade das trevas, onde o ar fresco da Primavera não vagueia livremente, onde as coloridas borboletas morrem presas à escuridão, onde a esperança enegrece tornando-se carvão toxico e impuro. Dégel trancara esse temido abutre no lugar de onde ele nunca devia ter saído, o seu coração.

De súbito, a sua alma habitualmente serena foi assaltada por uma dolorosa picada do inseto da raiva e do ódio, ele só queria saber quem era aquele sujeito que lhe roubara a única razão pela qual abraçara e libertara aqueles sentimentos, ele queria ardentemente estar cara a cara com o causador da sua humilhação, queria fazê-lo pagar bem caro, contudo tinha plena consciência de que Ângela jamais lhe revelaria o tão desejado nome, era demasiado fiel para tal ação.

Alguns passos irromperam vagarosamente pela triste saleta, enfrentando corajosamente a fúria Aquariana, enfrentando corajosamente o ferido orgulho do cavaleiro.

\- Estás com um péssimo aspeto Dégel. – Comentou a voz traquina de Kardia de escorpião, encarando aqueles olhos repletos de ódio.

\- Não te estou para aturar Kardia, podes dar meia volta e sair. – Respondeu maldisposto o dourado de gelo, não olhando para aqueles olhos que eram capazes de ler as finas linhas escritas no interior do seu coração.

\- Alguém deve ter comido limão ao pequeno-almoço! – Brincou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, sorrindo perante o olhar carrancudo do seu melhor amigo.

\- Vai-te embora. – Insistiu Dégel, controlando as suas emoções a tremendo custo.

\- Não costumas ser assim tão estúpido comigo, o que se passou para estares nesse estado? – Perguntou Kardia, perdendo a graça.

\- Nada. – Respondeu o Aquário com azedume na voz.

\- Ok, esta é a fase da negação. – Comentou o recém-chegado, sentando-se ao lado do aristocrata colocando um braço sobre os ombros do seu amigo.

\- Kardia para de me chatear, por favor. – Pediu Dégel, olhando pela primeira vez o rosto do dourado que protege a oitava casa Zodiacal.

\- Estiveste a chorar? – Questionou Kardia confuso, nunca tinha visto uma única lágrima bailar nos gelados olhos do Aquário.

\- Não tens nada a ver com isso. – Ripostou o aristocrata, afastando Kardia de si. – O dia não me está a correr bem, é só isso, mais nada. – Mentiu, receando a reprovação do outro.

\- Não acredito, sei perfeitamente que se passa alguma coisa. – Atirou Kardia, ele não era homem de meias palavras. – Aposto que essa má disposição se chama Ângela, de facto ela irrita qualquer um. – Comentou. – Vá lá Dégel somos amigos. – Afirmou, servindo-se do que seria o almoço do Aquário.

\- Kardia, eu acho que fiz o maior disparate de toda a minha vida. – Proferiu o dourado melancolicamente.

\- Normalmente esse papel é meu, o que se passou? – Questionou Kardia, comendo deliciado uma enorme taça de salada de fruta.

\- Eu beijei a Ângela, não sei o que me deu. – Confessou o Aquário em voz sumida, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Um ruido de vidro quebrado disse-lhe que Kardia absorto com o inesperado choque pousara estridentemente a pequena taça no chão de azulejo, partindo-a em mil pedaços cortantes.

\- Tu fizeste o quê? – Interrogou o Escorpião em voz dramática, não acreditando no que os seus ouvidos lhe transmitiam, só podia ter escutado mal, o Dégel era demasiado certinho para fazer tal coisa.

\- Foi um erro, um gigantesco erro. – Desabafou o Aquário.

\- Achas que finalmente teres libertado os teus verdadeiros sentimentos é um erro, estás muito enganado meu amigo. – Censurou Kardia, não engolindo aquela falsa história de arrependimento. – Não sou a pessoa indicada para te dar conselhos, porém acho que deves conversar com ela e explicares-lhe o que realmente sentes. Quem sabe se não resulta, ninguém pode saber. – Aconselhou sinceramente.

\- Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro. – Disse Dégel.

\- E o que é que isso tem, o que era a vida sem um pouco de perigo? Uma grande porcaria na minha insignificante opinião. Luta por ela. – Incentivou energicamente o Escorpião, todavia a sua infalível intuição dizia-lhe que não era só aquilo que derrubara o seu forte amigo.

\- Ela ama outra pessoa. – Admitiu Dégel, fazendo um desesperado esforço para não escutar as suas próprias palavras. – Tenho que descobrir quem ele é, se for um cavaleiro, o que é bastante provável, tenho o dever de os denunciar ao Grande Mestre Sage. – Afirmou em voz rancorosa, sendo tomado por uma nova onda de raiva fervilhante.

\- Tu só podes estar louco, não tens esse direito. – Retaliou Kardia indignado com o que acabara de ouvir. – Não mistures frustração com dever, isso comigo não cola. – Barafustou, dando vários murros na mesa que se partiu ruidosamente. – Se pretendes fazer tal estupidez eu também me sinto no dever de informar o Sage sobre o beijo que lhe deste, o que achas? – Perguntou com ar provocador, erguendo-se do sofá.

\- Pensei que eramos amigos. – Retorquiu o Aquário em voz alta.

\- Por ser teu amigo é que te digo estas coisas, não te deixes cegar pelo ódio, não entres numa gruta de onde já não poderás sair. – Avisou o Escorpião sabiamente, saindo furtivamente pela porta.

\- Volta aqui, esta conversa ainda não terminou. – Chamou Dégel, no entanto a única resposta que veio em seu socorro foi o congelante silêncio que crescia no sagrado templo de Aquário.

Três figuras caminhavam decididamente cumprimentando a acolhedora entrada do santuário de Atena. Albafica de Peixes e Bianca de Leão Menor estavam de volta ao quotidiano rotineiro da Grécia. Albafica andava ligeiramente na frente, mantendo a sua usual distância de segurança. Bianca caminhava alguns passos atrás segurando pela mão alguém.

Terá Albafica retornado ao Santuário numa altura oportuna? Quem é que Bianca segura pela mão? Qual será a decisão de Dégel? Como reagirá a Cisne as notícias vindas das planícies Holandesas?


	20. Capitulo 20 - Ciúme

Ângela debruçada sobre o brilhante parapeito da sua pequena janela, observava o pequeno grupo que determinado adentrava pelo nobre Santuário, numa brecha de alegria e loucura interior reconheceu aquela beleza fascinante, sem igual, que caminhava fitando o chão de areia. A jovem quis correr ao seu encontro para o abraçar, para sentir de novo aqueles lábios que há muito não sentia, para lhe dizer quantos flocos de saudade caíram do seu peito durante a sua demorada ausência, para lhe dizer o quanto o amava. Porém, todas estas tentativas não concretizadas foram tristemente congeladas pelo dever e pelo seu estatuto de amazona, não era justo, pensou a ruiva seguindo teimosamente cada passo do dourado de Peixes. Este, por seu turno, levantou os olhos lindos para a pequena janelinha, vendo com tristeza o doce rosto da Cisne olhando para si com a sua habitual ternura azul, contudo seguiu o seu caminho, deixando nas suas costas um rio de saudade e solidão, banhado por brancas ondas de amor e carinho.

A jovem desviou o olhar para vislumbrar a sua amiga, contudo a sua boca abriu-se num misto de estranheza e revolta. Bianca sorria alegremente, caminhando com floreados, segurando pela mão uma criança, um menino muito bonito de lindos cabelos cor de mel e uns apaixonantes olhos verdes que dançavam ao sabor dos frágeis raios solares. O menino sorria timidamente, olhando com admiração o cavaleiro que seguia na sua frente abrindo caminho até às doze casas da paz.

\- Agora vamos entrar na primeira casa, o templo de Carneiro. – Explicava Bianca em voz doce, sorrindo para a criança. – Quando te dirigires ao cavaleiro que protege esta casa fá-lo com o maior dos respeitos, percebeste Alex? – Informou a amazona mudando o seu tom de voz tornando-o mais sério.

\- Sim, eu percebi. – Respondeu o menino em voz de açúcar.

O pequeno grupo entrou no templo de Shion, desaparecendo do ângulo de visão da ruiva, que confusa tentava compreender o que se passava.

\- Abre Ângela, sou eu! Quero apresentar-te uma pessoa! – Exclamava a voz bem-disposta da Leão Menor, dando várias pancadinhas entusiasmadas na porta da casa da ruiva.

\- Já vou, já vou! – Respondeu a Cisne, tentando parecer o mais normal possível, mascarando a sua estranha confusão e ciúme com um falsamente cintilante sorriso, já se tornara hábito.

\- Ainda bem que estás em casa, olha este é o Alex. – Apresentou animada, conduzindo o tímido menino para o interior da casinha. – Eu e o Albafica resgatamo-lo das mãos de um criminoso tirano, já falámos com o Grande Mestre Sage e ele vai ficar a minha guarda e do Albafica, não é fantástico? – Esclareceu numa tirada, só parando para respirar fundo.

\- Olá Alex, sê bem-vindo ao santuário de Atena. – Saudou Ângela educadamente, sentindo o mostro do ciúme reaparecer das suas profundezas cálidas. – Onde ele viverá? – Perguntou, numa tentativa inútil de abafar o que sentia.

\- Comigo claro. – Disse Bianca orgulhosa, passando a sua mão, onde a pulseira lilás ainda brilhava, pelos lindos cabelos do menino holandês. – Quando ele tiver idade, eu e o Albafica vamos treiná-lo a fim de o tornar um cavaleiro. – Anunciou divertida.

\- Parece-me espetacular, tens fome Alex? – Questionou a ruiva, desviando o assunto do cavaleiro de Peixes.

\- Um pouco. – Respondeu a criança em voz doce, sorrindo.

\- Gostas de bolo de chocolate? – Perguntou a ruiva, fazendo sinal para que Alex se sentasse.

\- Gosto muito. – Confessou o Holandês. – Obrigado. – Agradeceu enquanto Ângela lhe servia uma generosa porção de um bolo certamente maravilhoso.

\- Alex não te demores, lembra-te que vamos fazer o reconhecimento do Santuário com o Albafica. – Preveniu a Leão Menor, aceitando a fatia que a ruiva lhe estendia.

\- Parece que os cavaleiros de Ouro andam com muita disponibilidade, quem diria. – Comentou a Cisne com azedume na voz.

\- O Albafica criou laços muito apertados comigo e com o Alex, somos grandes amigos. – Afirmou Bianca felicíssima com a sua nova e bela amizade.

De súbito, alguém quebrou aquela conversa desconfortável com algumas batidas na porta, a Cisne levantou-se rapidamente da sua cadeira e espreitou à janela para reconhecer o intruso. O seu coração parou, os seus olhos brilharam mais do que nunca, o seu rosto iluminou-se num magnífico sorriso ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

\- É o Albafica! – Afirmou em voz radiante, não olhando a sua amiga, dirigindo-se a grande velocidade para a maçaneta, rodando-a. No entanto antes que tivesse tempo de colocar um pé que fosse no exterior fresco, Bianca tirara-a arrogantemente do caminho.

\- Vamos Alex estamos atrasados. – Proferiu em voz audível, disfarçando a falta de educação que acabara de cometer, puxando o menino de rompante atrás de si.

\- Calma Bianca, eu não te roubo o novo amigo. – Vociferou a Cisne, encarando aqueles brilhantes e apaixonados olhos do Dourado de Peixes, todavia este manteve-se imóvel, indiferente, ignorando o sorriso que desaparecia a pouco e pouco do lindo rosto da amazona.

\- Sai da frente, estou atrasada. – Ordenou a Leão Menor em voz superior, fitando a guerreira do gelo com aqueles olhos de fogo, derretendo todas as esperanças de um promissor reencontro.

Ângela deixou-se cair dolorosamente no velho sofá, que voluntariamente amparava as suas lágrimas de prata e dor. Talvez fosse tola em reagir daquela forma doentia, ciumenta, possessiva, contudo Bianca e a sua arrogância recente poderiam deitar por terra tudo aquilo que ela levara tanto sofredor tempo a conseguir, ela não queria perder aquele homem único e maravilhoso, a simples ideia fazia o seu espírito tombar sobre a mais escura frieza, sobre a mais pútrida tristeza, sobre a mais injusta desilusão. Depois ainda havia bem escondido no seu interior aquele maldito beijo gelado que nunca deveria ter acontecido, talvez ela merecesse aquela punição.

Ao longo dos dias, a presença ausente do Dourado de Peixes atingia o coração da ruiva de uma forma aterradora, evitando-a em cada involuntário encontro, não comparecendo noite após noite no campo vigiado pelo calmo rio, ignorando cada apelo lançado pelo destroçado coração de neve.

\- Nem imaginas os dias que passei com o Albafica, foram os melhores desde que cheguei ao Santuário, ele realmente é incrível, fascinante e muito, muito atraente. – Dialogava Bianca sozinha, enquanto a Cisne cultivava mais uma das suas maravilhosas braceletes, desta vez preta cor do ébano e das trevas. Cor injusta que pinta imperfeitamente o universo da ruiva. – Ângela estás a ouvir-me? – Questionou indignada.

\- Não me interessa o que tu dizes. – Respondeu a Cisne sem rodeios. – Perdes demasiado tempo a olhar para o Albafica do que a cumprir o teu dever de amazona. – Atirou sem temer a retaliação mais que provável.

\- Estás com ciúmes. – Constatou Bianca plena de verdade. – Tu querias ter a atenção dele. – Comentou em voz sarcástica.

\- Nada disso, talvez te tenhas esquecido da tua função neste santuário. – Prenunciou Ângela com rancor.

\- Nunca ponhas em causa a minha devoção à Deusa Atena! – Gritou a loura zangada, elevando drasticamente o seu flamejante cosmo.

\- Azar o teu, já coloquei, e agora o que vais fazer? – Provocou a ruiva em tom desafiador, elevando o seu gelado cosmo fortificado pelo ardente ciúme. – Devias ter vergonha das tuas atitudes! – Berrou, perdendo o controlo e dando um valente murro no rosto da amazona de Leão Menor.

\- Não queiras cobiçar o que não é teu! – Ripostou Bianca em voz enraivecida, devolvendo o golpe.

\- Ele nunca será teu, nunca! – Garantiu a Cisne furibunda. – Pó de Diamante!

\- Nããããooo! – Gritou uma voz masculina irrompendo furtivamente pela pequena habitação. Dokho de Balança estava imóvel no meio das duas guerrilheiras, segurando com as mãos o poderoso ataque Siberiano liberado por Ângela. – O que pensam que estão a fazer? – Interrogou irritado. – Estão loucas? – Insistiu, examinando os estragos causados pela pequena luta. – Se eu vos apanho outra vez nestas guerrinhas infantis, levo-as à presença do Grande-mestre Sage, estão avisadas. – Ameaçou o Balança em tom sério. – Têm sorte de eu estar bem-disposto. – Comentou.

\- Dokho, eu posso explicar. – Principiou Ângela em voz sumida, toldada pela vergonha.

\- Não quero explicações. – Retorquiu o dourado sem olhar para a sua amiga.

\- Vou-me embora, não te voltes a aproximar de mim sua maníaca. – Afirmou Bianca com desprezo, limpando um grosso fio de sangue que escorria do seu nariz.

\- É um favor para mim! – Retorquiu a Cisne no mesmo tom.

\- Já chega, daqui a pouco têm que prestar as vossas explicações ao Grande-mestre, não volto a avisar outra vez. – Prenunciou o Balança em tom autoritário.

\- Desculpa Dokho. – Pediu Ângela em voz triste, vendo Bianca sair e bater a porta com força.

\- Não me peças desculpa a mim, pede à tua armadura. – Respondeu Dokho em tom compreensivo.

\- O que querias? – Inquiriu a ruiva.

\- O Dégel manda-te um recado, dentro de dois dias partem para Asgard em missão. – Anunciou Dokho, sentando-se no sofá junto da amazona que o olhava perplexa.

\- Asgard, onde é que eu já escutei esse termo? – Cismou Ângela, vendo o reflexo do seu passado brilhar à tona da sua alma.

Asgard, o lendário reino nórdico governado pelo supremo Deus Ódin, o que ligará a amazona de Cisne a esse mitológico local? Como culminará a relação de Albafica e da guerreira da neve?


	21. Capitulo 21 - Asgard

Dégel e Ângela caminhavam embalados pelo gelado vento Nórdico, enfeitiçados pela frescura cálida da neve que caía abundantemente do céu cor de platina. Os dois defensores de Atena apesar de estarem habituados a temperaturas extremamente baixas, tremiam de frio à medida que se infiltravam mais profundamente nas entranhas nevadas das planícies abençoadas pelos delicados cristais de diamante. Os seus pés enterravam-se horrivelmente no tapete branco que os seguia fielmente naquela misteriosa e comprometedora missão que mudaria para sempre o rumo deste apaixonante romance. A amazona carregava no seu peito arfante a última conversa que tivera com Albafica de Peixes, horas antes de partir rumo ao seu desconhecido destino.

 _A ruiva caminhou decidida até à perfumada entrada do sagrado templo de Peixes, onde o belo cavaleiro das rosas a aguardava tranquilamente, olhando do alto da sua magnífica imponência._

 _\- Boa tarde Albafica, podemos falar ou estás muito ocupado? – Questionou a Cisne em tom sério, alcançando o topo da imaculada escadaria._

 _\- Sabes que para ti eu nunca estou ocupado. – Respondeu o dourado, sorrindo timidamente, fazendo sinal para que a jovem o seguisse para o interior da casa._

 _\- Não é o que parece. – Murmurou Ângela, recordando todas aquelas ausências tenebrosas que tinha que suportar em silêncio._

 _\- Desculpa. – Pediu o cavaleiro de forma inexpressiva, sentando-se no seu confortável sofá e puxando a ruiva para junto de si._

 _\- Daqui a algumas horas parto para Asgard. – Anunciou a Cisne sem rodeios, recusando o abraço que demorara tanto tempo a chegar._

 _\- Mas, e nós? – Questionou Albafica, compreendendo por fim todo o tempo que estupidamente desperdiçara._

 _\- Tivesses pensado nisso mais cedo. – Retorquiu Ângela, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro, sem olhar nos olhos daquele que fazia bater o seu coração._

 _\- Eu tenho consciência dos erros que cometi, tenho plena noção que não te dei a merecida atenção, tenho noção que quase te perdi, contudo quero redimir-me dos meus fracassos, dá-me essa oportunidade. – Confessou o Peixes tristemente, vendo a sua rainha do gelo voar-lhe dos braços, arrancada por uma cruel brisa do norte._

 _\- A minha primeira missão é muito importante para o meu desenvolvimento como amazona, não posso simplesmente ignorar as ordens do Senhor Sage e do meu mestre Dégel, desculpa Albafica. – Explicou Ângela em tom melancólico, sentindo o seu estômago contorcer-se quando proferiu o nome de Dégel. – Creio que terás tempo suficiente, enquanto eu estiver fora, para pensares no que existe entre nós, se vale a pena continuarmos juntos. Adeus Albafica. – Despediu-se olhando nos olhos do belo homem que se encontrava na sua frente._

 _\- Volta depressa, eu espero por ti. – Garantiu o Peixes sinceramente, segurando ternamente a mão da amazona. – Volta depressa, por favor. – Reforçou, beijando delicadamente a pequena mão que segurava entre as suas._

A jovem caminhava com dificuldade, por vezes o Aquário era obrigado a segurá-la pelo ombro evitando uma queda certamente dolorosa, ela tentava abafar a tremendo custo as vozes de Albafica, Bianca e Alex sorrindo alegremente, deambulando pelas solarengas paisagens gregas.

Dégel por seu turno, recordava a derradeira conversa que tivera com Sage antes de tomar a difícil decisão de trazer Ângela para o gelado reino de Asgard, sabia perfeitamente os riscos que corria, todavia a amizade e o carinho que sentia pela linda amazona falaram mais alto, imperando no seu coração. Ele estava disposto a entregá-la finalmente ao seu perdido e atribulado destino, estava disposto a devolver-lhe todas as suas roubadas memórias, estava disposto a fazê-la feliz, nada mais importava, nada mais.

 _\- Entra Dégel meu rapaz! – Ordenou tranquilamente Sage, sentado no seu angelical trono._

 _\- Desculpe vir incomodá-lo a uma hora destas, contudo preciso urgentemente de falar consigo. – Explicou o cavaleiro em voz baixa, olhando a noite que se estendia arrogantemente cobrindo o céu com o seu brilhante veludo._

 _\- Pareces angustiado o que ocorreu? – Perguntou o velho Grande-mestre, analisando as feições preocupadas que desfiguravam o atraente rosto do aristocrata._

 _\- Recorda-se daquele pergaminho que me entregou faz meses? – Inquiriu o Aquário, mexendo nervosamente as mãos. – Descobri a quem pertence aquele terrível destino, finalmente descobri. – Anunciou com pesar a turvar-lhe a voz normalmente gelada._

 _\- Eu não esperava outra coisa do mais sábio dos cavaleiros que protegem as doze casas zodiacais. – Comentou Sage, reconhecendo todo o talento que se escondia por baixo daquela dura máscara de gelo e indiferença. – Porém sinto-me no direito de te confessar que já sabia a quem pertencia o mapa celeste. – Disse em tom revelador. – Perdoa-me, tenta compreender, trata-se de um segredo demasiado grave para ser contado de ânimo leve, por isso coloquei-o no teu caminho, não imaginas o que aconteceria se estas informações caíssem nas mãos erradas, não imaginas o poder que se encerra por trás daquele doce e inocente sorriso. – Desabafou, sentindo o peso dos anos perfurar-lhe o peito._

 _\- Eu farei com que o destino siga o seu rumo normal. – Afirmou Dégel com dureza na voz._

 _\- Está nas tuas mãos essa decisão, meu caro cavaleiro de Aquário. – Proferiu Sage com simplicidade._

A tempestade branca avançava a grande perigosidade à medida que Dégel e Ângela cruzavam destemidamente a sua engendrada missão.

\- Mestre Dégel! Desculpe a minha ousadia, mas ainda não me informou sobre o teor da missão. – Comentou a ruiva em voz cansada, parando junto de um enorme aglomerado de gelo para retomar o folgo.

\- Quando chegarmos tu descobrirás certamente. – Respondeu o Aquário sem se alongar. – Vamos continuar, já não falta muito, vamos lá! – Incentivou, pegando Ângela pelo braço numa tentativa de tornar o seu caminho mais fácil de cruzar.

De súbito, o belo e sagrado reino de Asgard materializou-se diante dos seus olhos feridos pelo forte e agreste vento. A neve cobria na totalidade o chão, as casas, as poucas árvores e as almas dos curiosos habitantes que olharam à passagem dos dois defensores de Atena. Algumas imagens focavam-se na mente da linda Cisne, imagens confusas, abstratas, brancas e muito frias, dotadas de um peso que ela jamais sentira, contudo não as conseguia definir. Uma enorme dor de cabeça atirou-a nos braços do tapete de linho que a amparou com ternura e doçura como se fossem dois velhos conhecidos.

\- Ângela! Oh meu Deus! Por favor acorda. – Exaltou-se Dégel em tom assustado, vendo-a tombar pesadamente perdendo-se na inconsciência do seu ser.

\- Ágda, minha irmã! – Um galopar de uma imponente montada anunciou a chegada triunfante de alguém.

Quem se esconde na vasta cortina de neve? Estará Ângela finalmente em casa? Quem é Ágda?


	22. Capitulo 22 - Ágda

Um tremendo e assustador cosmo pairou sem aviso sobre o sagrado reino de Asgard, lançando a sua população num tremendo temor, nunca antes sentiram tal energia maligna, nunca antes sentiram tal energia malévola, nunca antes sentiram tal energia negra. Um espírito vagueava perdido, enfurecido, através de uma infindável prisão de gelo, contudo incapacitada de travar a sua maldade, a sua ganância, a sua loucura.

\- Maldita miúda! Maldito destino! Maldito Ódin! Maldita Atena! Pensei que estarias morta, contudo enganei-me, enganei-me! – Gritava em pensamentos rancorosos. – Naquele dia, durante aquela propositada tempestade eu pensei que chegara a minha altura de vingar sobre as ordens incondicionais de Ódin, aproveitei os caprichos de uma rapariguinha mimada, uma discussão banal, para colocar os meus planos em marcha. Aticei os poderosos ventos nórdicos, aticei o violento gelo contra ela, aproveitei-me da fragilidade que possui quando sai das redes de Asgard, quando sai da proteção do supremo Deus, era a minha derradeira chance, esta miúda sem querer, sem imaginar cultivou a minha ascensão ao poder. Tudo correria às mil maravilhas, a vida dela estava presa por um fino fio de luz, a morte aguardava-a com os seus braços estendidos, o meu trono já gritava o meu sagrado nome. Foi então que aquele maldito cavaleiro de Atena apareceu, resgatando-a das garras da morte, salvando-a de mim, deitando por Terra todo o meu plano. Porém, ao longo do tempo fui-me apercebendo de que ela não voltava a Asgard, algo no resgate correra mal, não estava tudo perdido para mim, ainda havia uma pequena réstia de esperança. Então, esperei pacientemente que a praga da protecção de Ódin desvanecesse, sem a sua representante na Terra não existiria maneira da barreira se fortalecer, Asgard cairia em desgraça, em desolação, cairia finalmente nas minhas mãos, eu governaria como senhor soberano sobre o manto branco. Hoje, mais uma vez esta miúda cruzou o meu caminho, derramando os meus projetos num mar negro e profundo, agora apesar de possuir a protecção de Ódin, tornou-se uma amazona de Atena, o que lhe garantiu a proteção de mais uma Deusa, não sou louco ao ponto de enfrentar alguém que partilha a vida e o coração com dois Deuses. Enquanto ela brinca aos governantes, eu fortaleço-me e da próxima vez eu não falharei! Sou paciente, sei esperar, e quanto mais espero mais a minha raiva floresce, mais o meu rancor arde, mais a minha maldade prospera, mais a minha sede de vingança aumenta, espera por mim Thor, espera por mim Ódin! Espera por mim Asgard! Eu não tardo! – Um riso violento vindo das profundezas abismais da Terra invadiu agressivamente os corações dos habitantes do sagrado reino.

Uma elegante montada cor de algodão galopava a tremenda velocidade através do gracioso tapete sagrado, no seu dorso erguia-se um jovem de lindos cabelos cor de ouro, uns cristalinos olhos azuis que faziam lembrar dois diamantes luminosos, trajava uma jaqueta de couro que enaltecia a sua divina figura. O enorme cavalo de seis patas estancou a escassos centímetros do local onde Ângela jazia inconsciente, ladeada por Dégel e por alguns curiosos aldeões.

\- Isto só pode ser uma bênção dos céus, um milagre de Ódin, uma dádiva do sangue sagrado que corre nas suas veias. Ágda minha querida irmã, sê bem vinda ao nosso reino! – Aclamava o jovem Deus, derramando várias gotas de neve dos seus diamantes cristalinos. – A quem devo agradecer tal milagre? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se cordialmente a Dégel.

\- Dégel cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, um dos defensores da deusa Atena. – Respondeu o dourado, fazendo uma vénia, símbolo de respeito incondicional. – Então é Ágda o nome dela. – Pensou, fitando aqueles lindos cabelos de fogo que contrastavam perfeitamente com o branco puro da neve.

\- Mas porque é que a minha doce irmã não abre os olhos, o que se passa? Explica-te cavaleiro de Atena. – Ordenou o jovem preocupado, acariciando o lindo rosto da sua amada irmã. – E que trajes são estes que ela exibe? – Perguntou, analisando com pormenor a sagrada armadura de bronze protegida pela constelação de Cisne.

\- Talvez possamos adiar esta conversa para um pouco mais tarde, ela precisa de cuidados, de um lugar mais quente, de comida e de um pouco de conforto, acha que é possível senhor…

\- Thor o príncipe de Asgard. Sim é possível, irei providenciar um transporte. – Esclareceu o louro, fazendo sinal a um dos muitos aldeões que se aninhavam nas redondezas. – Meu caro Karl peço-te que vás rapidamente até ao nobre palácio e ordenes em nome de Thor que tragam a carruagem real para transportar a princesa Ágda. – Pediu educadamente.

\- Considere-o concretizado. – Respondeu o aldeão prontamente, fazendo uma profunda vénia e partindo a grande velocidade.

Depois de alguns minutos em profundo e arrepiante silêncio, apenas quebrado pelas patas do forte cavalo quando raspava na neve, um som de uma carruagem irrompeu pelos atentos ouvidos dos presentes. O Aquário ergueu os seus inteligentes olhos para o firmamento platinado, mesmo a tempo de vislumbrar uma nobre carruagem recortada contra o horizonte cristalino, para enorme surpresa do cavaleiro esta era puxada por dois bodes.

\- Finalmente! – Exclamou o Deus com alívio na voz, tomando a ruiva nos seus musculados braços, transportando-a até à real carruagem.

Ágda jazia deitada numa cama de madeira de corte antigo e requintado, protegida por finos lençóis de linho branco, algumas servas ladeavam-na com devoção, acariciando-lhe ternamente o rosto doce e adormecido.

\- Bem agora acho que chegou a hora das tuas explicações cavaleiro de Atena. – Afirmou Thor em voz sumida, sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona, perto de uma das altas janelas que iluminavam a vasta sala circular. – Porque é que não me trouxeste a minha irmã mais cedo? – Inquiriu, olhando Dégel com frieza nos lindos diamantes azuis.

\- Não tinha como o fazer. – Respondeu o Aquário, pouco à vontade perante tal olhar de gelo. – Quando encontrei a Ângela, bem quer dizer a Ágda, ela estava perdida no meio de uma forte tempestade perto de Bluegard. Levei-a até á mansão do senhor Garcia e aí cuidei dela. – Explicou em voz baixa, relembrando cada detalhe daquele estranho encontro.

\- E porque não a trouxeste para cá de imediato? Tens noção do perigo que ela correu? – Insistiu o nórdico irritado.

\- Só há pouco tempo é que eu compreendi realmente o perigo que ela corria. – Lamentou-se o dourado em tom duro. – Ela durante a tempestade caiu e bateu com a cabeça numa pedra, o que originou uma grave perda de memória, eu não tinha como saber. Então treinei-a para se tornar uma amazona ao serviço da Deusa Atena, foi seu desejo tal treino. – Esclareceu, apercebendo-se que o olhar de gelo patente nos olhos de Thor se intensificava gradualmente. – Eu durante muito tempo tive esperanças que a memória dela retornasse a qualquer momento, porém tal nunca aconteceu. – Continuou. – A alguns meses o senhor Grande Mestre Sage, representante de Atena na terra, deu-me um pergaminho estelar muito antigo, eu analisei-o com extremo cuidado e perícia, por fim descobri o que teimosamente me fugia por entre os dedos, Ângela a amazona de bronze de Cisne era na verdade a representante de Ódin na Terra. Os dias que se seguiram foram dolorosos para mim, vagueava perdido entre dúvidas, incertezas, indecisões e suposições que não me levaram a lugar nenhum. Numa tentativa absurda de Ágda recuperar a memória entreguei-lhe o pergaminho celeste para ela o analisar, ela fê-lo com grande e exemplar distinção, descobriu cada mistério, cada detalhe, cada verdade escondida pela grandiosa muralha das estrelas, mas nem assim a sua memória regressou. – Dégel respirou fundo. – Depois de algum tempo sem saber o que realmente devia fazer, fez-se luz, a tão difícil decisão veio ao meu encontro. – Concluiu amargamente.

\- Foi então que decidiste trazê-la para cá? – Perguntou Thor

\- Sim, não havia outra saída, as forças do mal iam acabar por a detetar, e eu não podia permitir que tal poder sagrado caísse em mãos erradas, eu não podia deixar que uma menina tão valiosa fosse arrastada para as trevas. – Respondeu o dourado, vendo no interior do seu coração gelado aquele sorriso lindo, repleto de calor e esperança. – Acho que tenho o direito de fazer umam única pergunta apenas. – Sugeriu. – Porque é que a representante de Ódin vagueava sozinha e perdida através dos perigosos subúrbios de Bluegard?

\- Porque fugiu no dia dos seus anos. Eu sempre gostei muito dela, sempre vivi com o único propósito de a proteger, de a manter em segurança absoluta, nesse dia ela queria festejar o seu décimo aniversário com alguns dos aldeões numa das antigas praças do reino, eu não autorizei, se eu soubesse teria feito tudo diferente. Depois do recolher, ela fugiu, conhecia bem cada recanto do palácio e escapou com facilidade aos guardas e às servas que sempre vagueiam pelos corredores. – Explicou Thor com peso na voz, sentindo aquele gelado arrependimento cortar-lhe o peito. – Mas agora está tudo bem, ela está de novo em casa, e eu serei mais permissivo, mais benevolente, mais tolerante, serei menos pai e mais irmão, tudo será diferente. – Prometeu, fitando a doce Ágda que ainda imóvel deambulava pelo imaginário universo das recordações. – Será que quando ela acordar se lembrará de tudo? – Perguntou.

\- É o mais provável. Desculpe a minha tremenda ousadia, irá ter em consideração a opinião de Ágda sobre o cumprimento do seu destino? – Questionou Dégel, finalmente fizera a pergunta que tanto lhe ardia na mente.

\- Ela adora o seu destino e a bênção que lhe foi gentilmente ofertada por Ódin, ela ficará e cumprirá a sua missão com real vocação. – Retorquiu Thor, ligeiramente indignado.

\- Parece que não aprendeu nada, as coisas mudaram com o passar dos anos, ela conheceu novos costumes, novas culturas, novas sensações, novos sentimentos. Onde está a tolerância que falava há poucos minutos? – Confrontou o dourado com pura irritação.

\- Não dou permissão a um forasteiro que fale nesse tom arrogante e presunçoso. Não penses por seres um defensor da Deusa Atena que tens direito de julgares as nossas tradições. – Gritou o Deus embalado pela branca fúria do Norte.

Alguns movimentos na elegante cama da linda e justa princesa de Asgard fê-los parar, olhando com esperança e curiosidade aqueles olhos cor do mar que se iluminavam docemente com a luz dourada do sol, finalmente acordara.

\- Tu. – Murmurou em voz fraca, fitando Thor com interesse.

Será que Ágda voltará a viajar tranquila pelo belo e florido jardim das suas lembranças? Qual será a sua decisão? Quem prevalecerá: Ângela amazona de bronze de Cisne? Ou Ágda representante de Ódin na Terra e princesa de Asgard?

Notas final:

O nome Ágda, referente ao título da fanfiction e ao nome da personagem principal da história significa bondosa e pura nos países nórdicos.

O cavalo de seis patas mencionado no capítulo refere-se à montada de Ódin Sleipnir.

Os dois bodes também mencionados denominam-se Tanngrisnir e Tanngnjóstr, que puxam a carruagem real de Thor na mitologia nórdica.


	23. Capitulo 23 - A safira de Ódin

A jovem princesa sentou-se no seu leito, colocando uma das suas mãos na testa, pois uma grande e terrível dor assaltava o seu confuso espírito, vislumbrava Thor com profundo interesse e curiosidade, tentando compreender quem era, mas nada, nada de nada, apenas sabia que o reconhecia, mas de onde? Olhava de forma penetrante aquela antiga e requintada divisão, sabia que estava perdida algures num canto bem remoto do seu passado, que sítio era aquele, onde a tranquilidade, o silêncio e a paz brincavam através das brancas paredes de linho? O louro correu até ela, afastando com autoridade as leais servas que a ladeavam, o Aquário seguiu-o de perto, analisando cada expressão desenhada no doce rosto de Ágda.

\- Como te sentes, minha querida irmã? – Perguntou Thor em tom baixo, tomando-lhe carinhosamente a mão trémula.

\- Quem és tu? E porque me chamas de irmã? – Questionou a ruiva confusa, fitando admirada aqueles lindos olhos azuis. – Desculpa não quero ser indelicada, contudo eu não me recordo de ti. Sei que te conheço, porém não consigo dizer quem és, nem o que nos liga. – Explicou apressada, vendo o atraente rosto de Thor escurecer através do véu da mais negra tristeza.

\- Não tens que pedir desculpa. – Tranquilizou-a o louro honestamente, olhando para Dégel pelo canto do olho. – E agora o que fazemos? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se ao dourado que encolheu os ombros, fora completamente apanhado de surpresa, sempre pensou que a ruiva ao ver Asgard se recordaria do seu passado, todavia tal não estava a concretizar-se.

\- Senhor Thor, peço desculpa pela minha ousada intermissão, talvez se a menina Ágda for presente à estátua do senhor Ódin…

\- Mas que ideia fantástica Valéria! – Aprovou o príncipe, fitando a velha e antiga ama de Ágda com o mais profundo respeito.

\- Desculpem, mas eu não estou a compreender nada do que se está a passar! – Desabafou a jovem princesa.

\- Tem calma, vai tudo correr bem, tenho a certeza disso. – Reconfortou-a Dégel.

Daí a alguns minutos a ruiva, Thor e o dourado de Aquário caminhavam em silêncio através de um grandioso jardim pintado de brilhantes cristais de gelo branco, alguns criados e guardas que por ali deambulavam saíam do caminho à passagem do sagrado grupo, fazendo profundas vénias de respeito e devoção. Ágda olhava pasmada para uma imponente estátua que se erguia até ao firmamento prateado, até onde a vista jamais alcançará. Algo naquele incrível marco fazia o seu coração bater velozmente, embalado pelo forte sentimento de pertença, reconhecimento e saudade. Uma pequena e luminosa brecha abriu-se lentamente na sua mente.

 _Lá estava ela, uma menina franzina, com uma vasta e esvoaçante cabeleira cor de fogo, trajando um bonito vestido azul céu, brincando alegremente com aquele lindo e forte rapaz louro, atirando deliciados diversas bolas de neve um ao outro, rindo como se não houvesse amanhã, os seus corações estavam unidos pela linha que separa o dever do carinho, a sua alegre alma almejava o firmamento distante onde milhares de diamantes ganhavam vida._

 _\- Vamos Ágda está na hora de recolhermos! – Disse o jovem Thor sorrindo._

 _\- Vá lá Thor vamos brincar mais um pouco, vá lá! – Pediu a doce princesa, fazendo uma nova bola gelada entre os dedos._

 _\- Não já chega, amanhã brincamos outra vez, prometo. – Garantiu o louro cruzando os dedos._

 _\- Então está bem! – Concordou a menina, atirando-se feliz nos braços do seu irmão._

\- Parece perdida. – Comentou o jovem nórdico preocupado, observando a profunda abstração que dominava a alma da princesa.

\- Talvez esteja mesmo. Talvez vagueie através das suas lembranças. – Sugeriu Dégel, vendo Ágda ajoelhar-se perante a estátua de Ódin.

\- Meu querido pai, só a tua presença seria capaz de trazer alguma frescura a minha mente, algum alento ao meu espírito, algum conforto ao meu coração, agora sei quem sou. Contudo devo-te honestamente confessar que estou dividida, talvez seja pecado, mas sempre conduzi a minha vida através da verdade, seguindo os teus sábios ensinamentos, a decisão que cruzou o meu caminho arde-me no peito como fagulhas incandescentes, porém tenho consciência que o tempo escasseia, e as trevas prosperam no mundo, mas acredita o mundo é maravilhoso e cheio de luz e amor, apesar de tudo. A vida corre tranquila no seu reluzente leito e eu corro desesperada atrás dela, deixando-a fugir por entre os dedos, tentando capturar a decisão que tanto teima a escapar. Estou confusa, não sei o que quero, nem o que fazer, não sei se estou a errar, a pecar ou a atentar contra ti grande Ódin, preciso da tua humilde e sábia ajuda, ilumina o meu caminho, auxilia o meu coração. Sempre me incutiram que o tempo é o melhor e mais presado concelheiro, se ele assim quiser eu voltarei a Asgard e cumprirei a minha missão, protegerei o nosso reino em teu nome, até lá espera por mim, mantem-te forte, obrigada. – Ágda ergueu-se do manto de neve, encarando os dois rapazes que a observavam expectantes. – Thor meu querido irmão, perdoa-me pelas tormentas que estupidamente te fiz passar. – Pediu enquanto abraçava o louro.

\- Nunca senti qualquer tipo de ressentimento em relação a ti. – Revelou Thor afogando-se em lágrimas de alívio, alegria e agradecimento. – Asgard sempre teve os seus sagrados braços abertos para ti, soube esperar pacientemente e tu retornaste. – Disse, acariciando os longos cabelos ruivos.

\- Eu sei disso. – Assentiu a jovem, olhando o aristocrata. – Dégel, devo agradecer-te tudo o que fizeste por mim, se não fosses tu eu jamais reconheceria o meu passado, eu jamais seria eu. – Afirmou, largando o seu irmão e abraçando o dourado.

\- Tu sempre foste tu, só que não sabias, eu limitei-me a mostrar-te a direção certa. – Constatou o Aquário emocionado. – E agora o que pensas fazer? – Perguntou em voz sumida, ansiando a resposta.

\- Isso é óbvio, não é? – Questionou Thor convicto das suas incontestadas ideias. – Ela fica aqui, no lugar onde pertence, junto das gentes que a viram nascer, junto do povo que deposita todas as suas esperanças nela. – Afirmou orgulhoso.

\- Não será bem assim, meu irmão. Muita coisa mudou nestes últimos anos, eu tenho outra vida, outras ambições, outras pessoas a habitar o meu coração, eu sou uma amazona ao serviço da Deusa Atena. – Explicou Ágda calmamente. – Eu tenho que voltar ao santuário, tenho que compreender o que as insígnias do infinito me reservaram, parece fácil, mas acredita que não o é. – Proferiu, vendo o rosto do príncipe endurecer. – Não posso simplesmente ignorar tudo o que vivi fora de Asgard, tenta compreender. – Pediu.

\- Eu não consigo perceber, desculpa. Tu não podes ir, Asgard precisa de ti, eu preciso de ti. – Confessou o louro. – Tens que ficar, a barreira protectora de Ódin vai enfraquecendo a cada dia que passa, só tu podes colocar um ponto de retorno nesta situação.

\- Acha justo colocar tanto peso sobre os ombros de uma miúda? – Inquiriu o cavaleiro irritado, olhando Thor com fúria. – Ela tem o direito de escolher qual o caminho que deseja percorrer, a decisão é dela, somente dela. – Disse em tom cálido.

\- Não te metas cavaleiro de Atena. – Avisou o louro, personificando todo o gelo que os rodeava.

\- Acho que não aprendeu nada com o que aconteceu. – Comentou Dégel com azedume a toldar-lhe a voz. – Acho que chegou a altura de a deixar crescer, de voar, de ser responsável pelas suas decisões, pensamentos e atitudes. – Barafustou.

\- Eu não vou tolerar este comportamento rebelde por parte de um forasteiro, chega, vais-te arrepender por seduzires a minha irmã a rebelar-se contra o seu reino, irás pagar com a vida! – Gritou Thor com a fúria do trovão a percorrer-lhe as veias cálidas, enquanto colocava as suas mitológicas e lendárias luvas, bramindo com vigor o seu divino martelo, elevando o seu cristalino cosmo até à atmosfera.

\- E julga que eu assentirei à sua vontade sem dar luta? – Provocou Dégel em tom frio, intensificando brutalmente a sua energia estelar.

\- Não sejam ridículos, parem com esta discussão infantil! – Gritou Ágda estridentemente, colocando-se entre ambos.

\- Ágda sai da minha frente, esse cavaleiro pagará pelos seus crimes! – Ripostou o Deus enfurecido, baloiçando perigosamente o seu martelo.

\- Pára Thor, eu vou para o santuário e não existe nada que possas fazer para me impedir, a minha decisão está tomada. – Explicou a princesa do gelo determinada. – Vamos Dégel, por favor! – Pediu.

\- Sim, vamos. – Assentiu o dourado, uma pequena réstia de esperança brotou do seu gelado coração incendiando o seu espírito, ela ainda poderia ficar perto dele, ainda poderia.

\- Então vais mesmo, é uma despedida? – Perguntou o louro, finalmente tomando consciência do que estava prestes a perder, fruto do seu obsessivo controlo.

\- Não é uma despedida, talvez seja um até já, uma coisa que aprendi com tudo o que aconteceu é que não existem pensamentos, ideias, valores ou decisões definitivas, tudo é alterável. – Afirmou Ágda em voz calma, olhando com carinho o seu irmão. – Se o tempo e Ódin assim permitirem, eu voltarei, até lá protege o nosso reino como sempre o fizeste, fá-lo por mim. – Pediu, derramando milhares de gotas platinadas.

\- Eu farei, prometo. – Jurou Thor, tomando de novo a sua amada irmã nos braços. – Cuida de ti. – Pediu.

\- Já sou crescida! – Ripostou a princesa, absorvendo todo aquele caloroso amor que emanava fervilhante do interior protetor do coração do seu irmão.

\- Para mim serás para sempre aquela doce menina que brincava comigo às guerras de bolas de neve. Adeus minha irmã. – Despediu-se o Deus, virando costas, detestava despedidas, sabia que choraria ao ver Ágda desaparecer através do véu branco de Asgard, preferia guardar aquele radiante sorriso que enfeitiçava o mais gelado dos homens.

\- Adeus Thor! – Gritou a jovem alegremente, não iria chorar, sabia que Thor odiava que derramasse lágrimas, iria ser forte como as eternas geleiras que decoram a velha Sibéria.

A milhares de quilómetros dali, Albafica de Peixes vagueava perdido entre o campo escuro, a vegetação esvoaçante e perfumada e o rio calmo e vagaroso, observando o firmamento aveludado onde milhares de estrelas iluminavam a longínqua passerelle dos sonhos e da fantasia, olhou com mais atenção e lá estava ela, a lendária e sonhadora constelação de Cisne com o seu habitual sorriso doce a brincar-lhe na face rosada.

Será este regresso ao santuário o epicentro que culminará na mais difícil decisão da vida da ruiva?


	24. Capitulo 24 - Traição do destino

Acompanhados pela misteriosa noite, Dégel e Ágda cruzavam os nobres portões que encerravam a mais sagrada das lendas, o Santuário de Atena, acompanhados pela prateada lua que jazia imóvel no firmamento, onde a poderosa Artemis dançava tristemente com a melancolia, acompanhados pela gelada brisa que atirava para longe os mais belos sonhos de amor, Morfeia acariciava-os com doçura, acompanhados pelas estrelas que os guiavam para lugar nenhum. A linda princesa escutou os latidos mimados do seu pequeno cachorro que ficara à guarda de Dokho, num impulso de felicidade e confusão, começou a correr, deixando o Aquário nas suas costas, imerso nos seus difusos e sofredores pensamentos, ele tinha consciência que o inesperado acontece quando menos se espera, saltando triunfante detrás do mais doce dos sorrisos.

Ao entrar na solitária casinha, Snow jogou-se ternamente nos braços da ruiva, lambendo-lhe incessantemente o rosto, um grande sentimento de saudade, perda e desespero almejou brutalmente o seu coração, com um peso que apenas Atlas sente ao carregar o céu nas suas costas.

\- Albafica! – Pensou, enquanto olhava o dourado de Aquário mover-se silenciosamente nas sombras, entrando por fim na tranquila casa de Carneiro. Um profundo sentimento de esperança misturou-se com a saudade e a perda que derretiam cruelmente o seu coração, sabia perfeitamente onde deveria ir.

Sentado sobre um fresco manto de areia, guardado por Gaia, Albafica de Peixes observava calmamente a lua, de onde Artemis e as suas leais Satélites lhe sorriam amavelmente. O dourado apanhou umas pedrinhas brancas, colhidas pela querida filha de Deméter, atirando-as sobre as águas cristalinas, sobre as quais o poderoso rei dos Mares, Poseidon, navegava ao sabor da brisa fresca dos campos Elísios.

\- Albafica! – Gritou a doce ruiva alegremente, correndo até ele, segurando nos seus braços o branco cão filho do gelo e da tempestade.

\- Por Atena, és mesmo tu! – Exclamou o cavaleiro, não cabendo em si de tanta alegria.

Os dois amantes do universo estelar abraçaram-se, num abraço sem princípio nem fim. O peixes acariciou timidamente o cabelo de fogo da sua princesa, nunca mais a largaria, nunca mais a deixaria ir.

\- Ângela, não quero acreditar que estás de novo comigo. – Confessou Albafica emocionado, derramando algumas gotas perfumadas sobre o manto campestre que sorriu com ar primaveril.

\- Enganas-te. – Afirmou a ruiva tristemente, pegando docemente na mão justiceira do astro de Peixes. – Existem coisas que tenho de te contar. Coisas que mudarão as nossas vidas para todo o sempre, coisas que eu jamais poderia imaginar. – Revelou em voz sumida, como se o simples e duro facto daqueles pensamentos existirem lhe perfurasse o peito. Albafica vislumbrou-a confuso e apreensivo. – Senta-te Albafica, esta conversa será longa e muito difícil. – Preveniu, pousando suavemente como um cisne numa cascata de flores e areia, puxando o dourado para perto de si.

\- Ângela, o que se passa? – Perguntou o guerreiro das rosas preocupado, nunca vira aquela expressão séria no rosto da ruiva, onde estava aquele doce sorriso pelo qual se apaixonou?

\- Bem, como sabes eu fui numa missão secreta com o cavaleiro de Aquário, missão essa que me devolveu as memórias que perdera naquela maldita tempestade de gelo. Descobri, como já sabia, que o meu verdadeiro nome não é Ângela mas sim Ágda, cruzei-me com detalhes e pormenores do meu passado que jamais pensei serem possíveis…

Os Deuses e Albafica escutaram a narrativa com a maior das atenções, no fim os seus rostos, os seus corações, as suas mentes estavam mergulhados na mais fria incredulidade, não era verdade, pensou Albafica melancolicamente, escondendo o atraente rosto com as mãos trémulas, conservando nos seus lindos olhos o fogo daquela paixão, protegendo aquele doce sorriso que derrotara a pesada solidão que sequestrara o seu coração, guardando nos seus lábios a mais bela e preciosa rosa que florira no seu jardim.

\- E agora? – Perguntou em tom sufocante, quebrando alguns terríveis e cortantes minutos de puro e perfumado silêncio.

\- Voltei para o santuário com o intuito de encontrar respostas, é isso que pretendo fazer, o destino é traiçoeiro, contudo pode ser alterado. Se o caminho for esse, eu estarei disposta a enfrentar qualquer consequência, privação ou obstáculo que cruzar a minha alvorada a teu lado. – Garantiu a jovem sinceramente, abraçando o Peixes que chorou no seu ombro.

\- Se quiseres partir eu compreendo. – Afirmou o dourado sem convicção, erguendo os olhos para a constelação de Cisne.

\- Só o tempo o pode dizer. – Disse Ágda simplesmente, seguindo o penetrante olhar do cavaleiro.

\- Então rezarei a Cronos para que te guie na mais sábia e pura decisão. – Prometeu Albafica honestamente. – Queres ficar na cabana esta noite? – Perguntou esperançado, não sabia quanto tempo o Deus Cronos lhe daria, então tinha que aproveitar cada segundo como se fosse o último.

\- Claro. – Assentiu a ruiva timidamente, beijando o cavaleiro nos lábios. – Vamos, já é muito tarde, estou cansada da viagem. – Pediu em tom sonhador.

A pequena e pobre cabana estava intocável, encantada e fragilmente exposta aos caprichos dos astros, estava como naquela última vez, em que os dois dormiram sobre um berço de estrelas reluzentes, como se Cronos se tivesse esquecido de passar a varinha temporal por ela. Juntos vaguearam pela iluminada e celestial ponte do mundo dos sonhos seguidos de perto por Morfeu que encantava o ar, o mestre da lira tocava como nunca o seu fantasioso instrumento, a bela Afrodite desfilava uma passerelle de luz, perfume e desejo a seus pés, onde dançaram com as ninfas de Poseidon, Artemis criou uma perfeita e cantante cascata de onde jorravam milhares de rosas e cristais de diamante de um gelo quente e muito delicioso, subiram ao Olimpo nas asas reluzentes de Hermes, onde Zeus e Atena os aguardavam sorridentes. Um sonho lindo, prateado e impossível, que muito em breve transformar-se-ia numa realidade escura, fria e injusta, transportada pela mão do ardente Hades.

Quando Apolo raiou nas inteligentes penínsulas gregas, Ágda agitou-se ligeiramente nos fortes braços do elegante cavaleiro, este ainda dormia tranquilamente, respirando tão fundo como o próprio oceano azul e inalcançável, a princesa de Asgard acariciou-lhe docemente o rosto bonito com os seus dedos de algodão branco e açucarado, como era maravilhoso que o tempo cessasse o seu habitual curso, refletia, enquanto via Albafica abrir preguiçosamente os olhos azuis.

\- Bom dia! – Exclamou a ruiva energicamente, retirando uma mancha de cabelo do rosto do dourado.

\- Bom dia, como dormiste? – Perguntou Albafica em voz baixa, tateando no interior dos cobertores procurando a mão da princesa.

\- Bem, claro. – Respondeu a jovem sorrindo alegremente, absorvendo os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela coberta quase na totalidade por hera seca. – Talvez seja melhor irmos, daqui a pouco dão pela nossa falta. – Preveniu responsavelmente, erguendo-se do fofo ninho de amor tecido pela Deusa Afrodite.

\- Tens razão, vamos lá. – Assentiu Albafica, contornando os seus verdadeiros pensamentos.

Os dois apaixonados deslizaram como suaves brumas temporais sobre a paisagem campestre, observados de perto pelo olhar escaldante de Apolo, caminharam de mãos dadas, presas por um fino cordão de arco-íris e neve, unidos pela verdadeira luz dos campos celestes, atrás dos quais se camufla a negra aurora das sombras.

\- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou uma voz mais gélida do que as eternas geleiras que adornam a velha Sibéria. Dégel de Aquário emergia sorrateiramente por detrás de um palpitante arbusto silvestre.

\- Mestre Dégel! – Gritou Ágda amedrontada, estava tudo perdido, o dourado que protege a Décima Primeira casa da paz era demasiado inteligente para ser manipulado com uma qualquer mentira. – Isto não é o que parece! – Defendeu-se perante aquele olhar reprovador, repleto de gelo e repulsa.

\- Como foste capaz? – Perguntou o Aquário colérico, dirigindo-se arrogantemente a Albafica que encarou aquele congelante olhar com coragem.

\- Eu posso explicar. – Disse o Peixes em tom baixo. – Esta situação não foi premeditada, cresceu com o passar do tempo, sei que é condenada aos olhos das leis do santuário, contudo nas leis do coração ninguém manda. – Explicou honestamente.

\- Mas que situação é essa? – Provocou Dégel furioso, o seu cosmo oscilava perigosamente, disparando dos seus frios olhos adagas cortantes.

\- Eu e o Albafica estamos juntos. – Admitiu a princesa de Asgard sinceramente, não iria mentir mais, iria valorizar os manuscritos da verdade cravados no seu coração, a verdade que a tornara representante de Ódin na Terra.

\- Como te atreves! – Gritou o dourado do gelo, avançando furtivamente na direção da ruiva, contudo Albafica barrou-lhe o caminho. – Tu sabias as leis, tu sabias, e mesmo assim ousaste desafia-las, como foste capaz? Manchaste o bom nome dos cavaleiros de ouro! – Berrava, à medida que diversos cristais de gelo gelavam o solo em sua frente.

\- A culpa não é apenas dela. – Declarou o Peixes zangado, materializando uma perigosa rosa vermelha na sua mão direita. – Se eu quisesse podia ter evitado toda esta situação, no entanto não o quis, e o que pensas fazer agora? – Perguntou em tom calculista.

\- De ti trato depois. – Cuspiu o Aquário com desprezo. – E tu tens duas escolhas: ou deixas esta relação patética e sem fundamento, ou serás punida do santuário, deixarás de ser uma amazona. – Esclareceu, apontando para a armadura de Cisne.

\- Não podes fazer uma coisa destas, sabes que o meu futuro já está bastante confuso, não o compliques mais. - Pediu Ágda, tremendo ligeiramente perante tais injustas hipóteses.

\- Tu não lhe podes fazer isto, onde está a tua integridade? Onde está o teu senso de humanismo? Onde está a tua compaixão? Vá lá cavaleiro, diz-me! – Questionou Albafica furioso.

\- Não agraves mais a tua situação Albafica, o Grande-Mestre saberá certamente o que fazer contigo, não serei eu a ditar a tua sentença. – Avisou Dégel, controlado pela feroz espada do ciúme habilmente forjada por Hefesto.

\- Por favor.– Implorou Ágda, ultrapassando a figura imponente do Peixes e encarando o feiticeiro do gelo, sabia o quanto era importante para Albafica o seu estatuto de Cavaleiro de Ouro.

\- A decisão é tua, tens até ao fim do dia para decidires, até lá, fica na tua casa, não saias, não fales nem vejas ninguém. – Ordenou Dégel de forma imperativa. – Tu, volta para o templo de Peixes. – Impôs em voz julgadora, como era duro e gelado o julgamento do Aquário.

\- Não vou sem ela. – Disse Albafica determinado, pisando com força o terreno branco que se estendia a seus pés.

\- Vai, eu fico bem. – Pediu a bela representante de Ódin na terra, o caminho que futuramente iria percorrer era claro como a neve que cobre Asgard, sem dúvidas nem incertezas, seria duro, todavia o mais certo.

\- Eu vou. Até sempre. – Despediu-se Albafica tristemente, começando a percorrer aquele penoso caminho, vendo no firmamento azul pintada aquela horrenda traição do destino, vendo um sagrado cisne branco voando na vela reluzente de um navio imaginário, sentindo o seu puro piar ressoar no seu espírito, cantando uma bela melodia sonhadora.


	25. Capitulo 25 - Forjei a luz

**Sentada num pequeno banco de palha perscruto a noite calma e estrelada, a lua prateada sorri-me tristemente, iluminando fracamente o meu destroçado coração. Observo aquele falso passado espelhado na minha alma perdida, recordo com nostalgia aquela frágil menina de dez primaveras que corria feliz através das brancas planícies da graciosa Bluegard, relembro aquele sorriso inocente que dava luz aqueles lindos olhos sonhadores, vejo aqueles belos e frios flocos de neve que abençoaram os meus treinos, emoldurando um futuro quase perfeito e transparente, somente sujo pelas peripécias egoístas do destino. Nessas terras de gelo e esperança cresci, tornei-me forte, corajosa e justa, capaz de enfrentar o maior dos perigos, a mais injusta das privações, o mais penoso dos obstáculos. Aquela neve impiedosa forjou delicadamente a minha vontade, tornando-a implacável, inquebrável, eterna e humilde, nunca me soltarei desta preciosa dádiva oferecida pelas agrestes brisas do Norte, esta é a vontade que fez de mim amazona de bronze de Cisne, orgulhosa, justa e transmissora da lei da paz, da harmonia e do amor.**

 **Ao longo do tempo, ansiava contemplar as minhas perdidas vivências passadas, ansiava com a força poderosa que Bluegard me deu, porém agora sinto-me impotente, frustrada e manipulada pela vontade dos caprichosos Deuses, submissa a uma vontade que não é a minha. Construí um sólido e luminoso passeio, percorri-o com bravura e determinação, criei fortes e belos laços de amizade, sem os quais eu não teria coragem de prosseguir, conheci o verdadeiro milagre do amor, do desejo e da cumplicidade, julguei que seria capaz de enfrentar e alterar o destino, contudo enganei-me. Agora, vejo-me obrigada a abandonar este passeio claro e promissivo, o cruzamento das memórias assim me obrigou, indicando-me a próxima direção, submetendo-me a uma nova e difícil travessia. Deixo nas minhas costas as quentes e sábias planícies gregas, os meus amigos, o desejo de vingar perante as injustiças do universo, deixo para trás Albafica de Peixes unido ao meu coração, para mergulhar no belo, branco e gelado clima do Norte, gracioso e leve na sua beleza, cruel e caprichoso na sua vontade, assumirei o meu reino e cumprirei a minha missão.**

 **Ergo-me, passo com leveza a minha mão no rosto, limpando uma lágrima de prata que teimosamente escorre, caminho vagarosamente, seguro a minha lendária armadura, o brilho fosco do bronze ofusca-me os olhos, talvez me recrimine, talvez me julgue pela minha decisão, alguns acreditam que as armaduras sentem, eu também acredito, está na hora de a devolver, está na hora de a deixar nas mãos certas, está na hora de a ceder ao seu próximo cavaleiro.**

 **Depois de entregar três pergaminhos a um dos guardas noturnos, enfrento a frescura cálida da noite aveludada, seguro Snow junto ao peito, prendo a armadura no meu ombro e sigo o meu primeiro rumo nesta grande e desconhecida viagem. Subo diversos patamares de escadas, sentindo aquela estranha e delicada calmaria que apenas emana das profundezas das doze casas Zodiacais, a harmonia silenciosa dos passos abafados pela serena tranquilidade dourada invade-me os sentidos, a verdadeira e clara paz encanta-me o espírito, a varinha mágica da justiça e enfeitiça-me a mente, o pó prateado do amor incondicional floresce no meu coração, a pureza angelical da forte amizade corre nas minhas veias adocicando-me o sangue.**

 **Detenho-me alguns segundos na fronteira luminosa da casa de Leão, Régulos meu amigo, tu provavelmente sabias o que se escondia nas profundezas distantes do meu encarcerado futuro, esses olhos de luz e doçura nunca me enganaram, contudo sempre te mantiveste impenetrável, ligado a mim pelas protetoras garras do leão, sempre te mantiveste ausente de qualquer julgamento ou culpabilidade, sempre foste aquele amigo único, imprescindível e valioso, devo agradecer-te por isso.**

 **O misticismo e a fragância fresca e espiritual do sagrado templo de Virgem almeja a minha alma de uma forma constrangedora, uma pessoa como eu não merece estar na presença de tal sensação angelical**.

\- Vejo que os teus passos te guiam até ao futuro. – Afirmou uma voz tranquila vinda das entranhas pacíficas da nobre casa. – Vejo que a luz brilha intensamente no teu coração. – Comentou no mesmo tom.

\- Asmita, sabia que irias cruzar o meu caminho. – Declarou Ágda mantendo um tom doce e amável. – Sim, tens razão a luz habita o meu coração, todavia a tristeza destrói a minha alma.

\- Todos os caminhos possuem espinhos, faz parte da condição humana, cabe-nos a nós ultrapassá-los da melhor forma. – Aconselhou o sábio cavaleiro de Virgem. – Vejo que te libertaste das dúvida e das incertezas que tornam vulneráveis os espíritos terrenos, a tua travessia não será fácil, porém está nas tuas mãos a força e a coragem para a ultrapassar com sucesso e dignidade. – Disse, assumindo uma leve posição de lótus, visualizando a princesa de Asgard com as profundezas claras da sua alma. – Forjaste a tua própria luz quando tiveste a coragem de aceitar o teu destino, alcançaste o meu perdão e respeito representante de Ódin, caminha sobre a honra e a compaixão que o santuário de Atena te incutiu, segue a tua alvorada. – Disse com um aceno de despedida.

\- Jamais esquecerei as tuas palavras Asmita, obrigada. – Prometeu Ágda honestamente, aquelas palavras invadiram o seu coração com a verdade que só a sabedoria dos puros Deuses possui.

 **Saio da magnificente casa de Virgem, sentindo aquela alegria espiritual desvanecer-se com a passagem suave da brisa estelar, adentro o templo de Balança, o templo do equilíbrio e da justiça desmedida. Dokho meu grande amigo, que a tua justiça perdure no mundo por muitos anos, que a tua vontade indomável penetre o destruído coração da humanidade, que os teus magníficos valores morais formem futuras gerações de cavaleiros tão valorosos como estes que cruzaram a minha vida, que a nossa amizade semeie a sua luz em todos os campos de guerra e desolação, jamais te esquecerei.**

 **O gelo reconfortante da casa de Aquário caminha silenciosamente até mim, alcançando-me com um abraço familiar e doloroso, acariciando o meu rosto com aqueles lindos cristais de diamante brilhante, a minha primeira paragem chegou. Retiro cautelosamente a armadura do meu ombro, coloco-a cuidadosamente no patamar superior da cristalina escadaria, olho-a uma última vez e volto a descer as doze constelações da paz.**

 **O arco-íris lunar acompanha-me na minha travessia sobre as trevas aveludadas, espalhando luz perfumada à minha silenciosa passagem, o infinito rio da minha alma arde suportando a dor da saudade que inflama a minha mente, os cristais do desespero tentam quebrar a minha vontade, os espinhos da perda arrancam a minha coragem, as agulhas do desalento dilaceram a minha determinação, contudo mantenho-me focada, impassível, confiante, atravessando os nove reinos que traçaram o meu futuro até Asgard.**


	26. Capitulo 26 - Paz, amor e esperança

Quando a esperança luzidia de um futuro melhor surge tranquila no horizonte, os astros e a lua sorriem de alegria, quando a súbita ausência de um amigo, de um companheiro, de alguém muito querido troveja no coração, os olhos e o espírito derramam lágrimas de tristeza.

Na manhã seguinte à inesperada partida da amazona de Cisne, Dokho e Régulos sentados na margem verdejante do cristalino lago sonhador, observavam apreensivos o pergaminho que o guarda noturno lhes entregara poucas horas antes, não tinham coragem de o abrir pois no seu misterioso interior refugiavam-se as tão ansiadas respostas que faziam os seus corações bater ao sabor da gélida brisa da insegurança e da nostalgia.

\- Não vamos saber o que diz se não o abrirmos, não é verdade? – Questionou o cavaleiro de Balança em voz sumida, perdido entre as nuvens de algodão e o azul brilhante das águas.

\- Sim, tens razão. – Concordou o pequeno Leão em tom distante, mergulhando nas milhares de cores que floriam no arco-íris da sua justiceira alma.

Os dois amigos pegaram de forma trémula em cada ponta do pergaminho, abrindo com estranha dificuldade, ambos se debruçaram perante aquele mar de letrinhas organizadas e leram.

 **Queridos Régulos e Dokho, quando lerem estas simples e insignificantes palavras já eu estarei longe, entre a margem gelada do meu destino e a colina brilhante da nossa amizade, contudo quero que saibam que estarão para todo o sempre à tona da minha mente como as estrelas que vagueiam à superfície misteriosa do vasto universo celestial.**

 **Acredito que muitos rumores serão tecidos sobre a minha inesperada partida, alguns pensarão que foi traição, outros acreditarão que se tratou de um desprezível ato de cobardia e outros ainda terão a capacidade de almejar o verdadeiro motivo. Eu abandonei o santuário porque na minha última missão em Asgard descobri os enredos misteriosos e confusos do meu passado, sim as minhas memórias retornaram à minha mente e eu agora sei quem realmente sou. Não posso dizer que estou completamente feliz, pois estaria a mentir, no entanto estou mais leve e aliviada, eu sou Ágda a princesa de Asgard, a representante de Ódin na Terra, um pesado e injusto cargo para uma miúda que tinha tantos sonhos a florirem no jardim cintilante do seu futuro.**

 **Neste momento devem estar-se a questionar porque terei eu aceitado o meu destino sem retaliar, eu respondo de bom grado, sei que compreenderão melhor que ninguém a minha decisão, as insígnias do destino são obscuras, traiçoeiras, cruéis e injustas, porém existe algo de sábio, de inteligente e de verdadeiro nas suas redes difusas. Quando retornei ao santuário, aconteceram diversas peripécias que colocaram à prova tudo aquilo em que eu acreditava, coisas essas que poderiam comprometer o bom funcionamento e a coesão interna da elite de Atena, uma sombra fria que cruzou o meu passeio, essa sombra decidiu por mim o que deveria fazer.**

 **Desculpem não ter tido a coragem necessária para me despedir de vos, todavia queria somente que recordassem os nossos bons momentos juntos, em fim não queria que eles fossem poluídos pelo pesado ressuar da triste despedida, espero que alguma vez eu possa alcançar o vosso perdão. Adeus meus grandes e insubstituíveis amigos, continuam a semear no vosso caminho a esperança, a luz e o amor que vos distingue do resto do mundo, serão as estrelas que conduzirão os brancos flocos de Asgard rumo à paz.**

Quando as letrinhas ordenadas deixaram de desfilar pelos seus olhos, os dois dourados derramavam lágrimas de alegria, tristeza, compreensão e saudade, os seus pensamentos uniam-se na curta linha que divide as duas atmosferas zodiacais, juntos ergueram-se, seguraram com força o pergaminho, caminharam até à silenciosa margem do lago, jogando-o nas suas profundezas distantes e inalcançáveis, a última prece tecida por Ágda, para os seus dois bravos companheiros, repousaria para toda a eternidade dormindo naquelas águas abençoadas.

Na gelada e vazia casa do Norte, Dégel de Aquário sentado na sua mal iluminada saleta de estar, pousava pesadamente a cabeça nas mãos, na sua frente jazia imóvel um pergaminho, pergaminho esse que ele lutava com todas as suas forças para não o vislumbrar. Num dos recatados cantos da ampla divisão jazia imóvel a sagrada armadura de bronze de Cisne, lançando sobre o pavimento aquele estranho brilho fosco, o cavaleiro olhou-a com pena e tristeza, como estava vazia e solitária sem a sua linda amazona.

\- Deixa de ser cobarde, enfrenta a realidade como ela é. – Murmurou o dourado em voz taciturna, pegando no pergaminho com a sua mão fria, abrindo-o vagarosamente e debruçou-se sobre o pequeno texto lá gravado, puxando para junto de si uma vela quase totalmente ardida para facilitar a leitura.

 **Querido Dégel, sagrado Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, sempre foste um homem gelado, intransponível e indiferente aos sentimentos que brotavam da tua alma, lamento que eu tenha sido a única pessoa que despontou o amor nesse bravo coração mascarado pelo linho branco e macio. Quero que saibas que não nutro qualquer tipo de rancor, raiva ou ódio por ti, apenas fico triste por nos termos separado desta forma tão repentina e abrupta, espero que algum dia me possas perdoar. Espero igualmente que não pintes sentimentos negros sobre mim no teu valoroso espírito de ouro e coragem.**

 **Podia desfazer-me em agradecimentos, lamentos ou desculpas, porém as palavas são vãs, vazias e solitárias, vulneráveis à passagem indubitável do tempo, caindo por fim no obscuro abismo do esquecimento, espero que guardes as memórias que nos unem como algo precioso que o tempo jamais poderá apagar ou destruir, anseio que elas permaneçam claras, transparentes e puras, colorindo como estrelas os nossos futuros. Essas recordações plenas de luz, amizade e companheirismo que nos tornaram durante meses inseparáveis, não as esqueças.**

 **Deixei-te a minha armadura porque acredito com todas as minhas forças que saberás a forma correta de a tratar, saberás o que fazer com ela e compreenderás certamente os seus sinais cósmicos, cuida dela como cuidaste de mim durante todos estes anos. Isto não é uma despedida definitiva, pois continuaremos ligados para todo o sempre pelos vastos cristais de gelo que constroem o nosso espírito, continuaremos unidos pelas belas pérolas de prata que traçaram o nosso destino e pelas graciosas planícies do Norte que forjaram sabiamente a nossa amizade, os nossos cosmos jamais serão corroídos pelos aguçados cristais de diamante, armas fatais do universo celestial.**

Sem hesitar o dourado dobrou o pergaminho de forma impecável, mantendo-o igual como se nunca tivesse sido lido, colocou-o sobre a mesa e elevando suavemente o seu lendário cosmo gelou-o, transformando-o num pequeno diamante inquebrável que resistiria ao destino, ao tempo e a própria morte, tornando as palavas da princesa do gelo imortais.

Nas imediações calorosas de Rodório, Albafica caminhava de cabeça baixa, dirigindo-se ao seu solitário jardim, refugiando-se na companhia espinhosa e sonhadora das suas doces rosas, na sua mão trazia um pergaminho, no qual estariam inscritas as ternurentas palavras da única pessoa que fizera florir um leve sorriso nos seus lábios. Sentou-se perdido no meio de uma vasta praia de rosas vermelhas e incrivelmente perfumadas, coçou os olhos devido à forte luminosidade proveniente da estrela maior, desdobrou o valioso tesouro de pergaminho sem pestanejar e leu num sussurro somente escutado pelas suas queridas flores.

 **Meu amado Albafica, provavelmente os teus lindos olhos derramam lágrimas com fragância de carinho e suavidade, provavelmente o teu justo coração está despedaçado, transpassado pelos dolorosos espinhos do destino, da confusão e da dúvida, só me resta pedir-te desculpa por ter colocado na tua sagrada travessia tal obstáculo. As perguntas devem invadir a tua mente como o perfume das tuas rosas invadiu o meu coração, plantando nele este amor que jamais esquecerei. Quero que saibas que a decisão que cruzou o nosso caminho não foi tomada de ânimo leve, pelo contrário foi a mais difícil e injusta que alguma vez fui submetida.**

 **Na minha viagem até Asgard o meu passado barrou a minha brava cruzada, polvorizando os meus sonhos como um grande abalo de terra, destruindo as magníficas pinturas do nosso universo, manchando as belas e claras cores do arco-íris que coloriam a nossa alma, as recordações penetraram na minha mente como uma catadupa trovejante e negra, refletindo no espelho sonhador do meu espírito quem eu verdadeiramente era, então a vidraça de flocos brancos que protegia a minha alma explodiu revelando a princesa de Asgard, representante de Ódin na terra, governante suprema do gelado reino do Norte.**

 **As palavras esgueiram-se pelos meus dedos como os teus beijos ternurentos se perdem no vasto planalto de gelo, o nosso amor permanecerá para sempre intocável, toldado e abençoado pela luz, pela esperança e pelos anjos da neve, nunca te esquecerei, viverás para sempre na imensa ilha do meu ser, acompanhando-me na minha jornada através da luz, da harmonia, da paz e do amor, serás a rosa que floriu nas planícies geladas do meu reino.**

O dourado de Peixes fitou o firmamento distante, onde as nuvens cor de linho flutuavam ao sabor da brisa perfumada das suas rosas, enrolou o tesouro de caligrafia ordenada e cavou um pequeno buraco na areia quente do seu jardim, dando-lhe um profundo beijo com trago de rio, campo e astros, enterrou-o nas profundezas tranquilas da Mãe Terra, a sua amada rosa branca dormiria para toda a eternidade na companhia das suas guerreiras espinhosas.

Ágda chegou ao misterioso e gelado reino de Asgard através da alvorada pintada de prata leve e graciosa, caminhou sobre o vasto jardim branco que culminava na grandiosa estátua de Ódin, ajoelhou-se e levantou os seus olhos sonhadores para o infinito celestial.

\- Querido pai, aqui estou, chegada ao nosso cristalino paraíso, pronta para difundir a paz e a esperança pelo nosso sagrado povo, transportando nas asas do imaculado Cisne a alegria que há muito nos foi arrancada por este clima inóspito e hostil, refletindo a severidade e a beleza do linho branco. Contudo ainda existem laços que me unem fortemente ao santuário da sábia Deusa Atena, vínculos que jamais poderão ser quebrados, quero pedir-te, apelando a todas as minhas forças, que lances a tua mão justiceira sobre as calorosas e acolhedoras planícies gregas, quero que semeeis a compaixão, a esperança e a paz nas terras fertilizadas pelo antigo mar Egeu, quero que protejas a luz que forja o coração dos defensores de Atena, quero que salvaguardes a coragem e a valentia que almeja as armaduras lendárias, para que estas nunca deixem de cumprir o seu dever, a sua missão e o seu propósito, obrigada por escutares as minhas preces. – Rezou a princesa, derramando milhares de flocos de prata na imensidão esplendorosa do seu jovem coração.

Alguns dias depois da inesperada partida de Ágda, Dégel, Unity e Serafina vagueavam lentamente através do vasto manto de gelo, enfrentando o trovejante firmamento cristalino, onde os relâmpagos cintilantes abençoavam a lendária armadura de Cisne.

\- Tudo vai terminar como começou. – Comentou Dégel tristemente, recordando o dia de tempestade em que encontrara a menina indefesa repousando tragicamente sobre o jardim nevado.

\- Sim, tens razão. – Concordou Unity em tom melancólico, limpando algumas lágrimas do seu elegante rosto.

\- Dégel deves ser tu a devolver a sagrada armadura de Bronze ao seu lugar, onde ela repousará até o universo forjar um novo cavaleiro de Cisne. – Decidiu a linda Serafina em voz abafada pela emoção.

\- Obrigado meus amigos. – Agradeceu o cavaleiro, caminhando até as geleiras eternas onde cravou com o seu cosmo a armadura de Bronze e a paixão impossível que fazia o seu nobre coração sangrar, ambas seriam purificadas pelo gelado sopro branco.

Na perfeita linha Equatorial, onde o Norte e o Sul se cruzam num arco-íris de felicidade e carinho, duas mãos surgem no firmamento infinito, uma crisálida de luz espalha sobre a humanidade borboletas de amor, esperança, tolerância e compaixão, Atena e Ódin protegerão o coração do mundo, a árvore da vida e os legados futuros, semeando nos campos de sol e gelo a tão desejada paz.

Nota: Finalmente o desfecho desta história chegou, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. A minha viagem através do universo cósmico dos cavaleiros do Zodíaco fica momentaneamente parada, contudo não significa que não volte a viajar nas asas das oitenta e oito estrelas da paz.


End file.
